The Faceless Mask
by Windraider
Summary: Sona Sitri always had reports regarding him. He was too different from the other students, and he knew it. It was perhaps why he always wanted to be alone. As such, she directed him towards the public library, and the church. Unknown to many, that action would come back to haunt many others in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not the type to write a lot of words in one chapter, and besides, this was a simple idea I had in mind.**

**I owe nothing by the way.**

* * *

"Excuse me." Sona Sitri called out as she entered the library.

Wearing the standard uniform of Kuoh Academy, a bluenite with headphones wrapped around his neck dipped his head in greeting before resuming his studies at a table.

She turned her gaze towards him. "The library is closing soon. I would appreciate it if you stop troubling the librarians."

"I apologize." The boy closed his book.

Sona inclined her head wordlessly. She watched as he packed his belongings. This boy was unusual to say the least. Most of the students that she dealt with were those who came to her seeking advice or support. But this boy seemed to be the opposite. He didn't seemed trouble at all. However his presence caused unrest amongst the many different clubs.

"I'll be leaving now."

"I hope I don't have to come back again tomorrow." She said to him as he turned around.

The boy left afterwards. In all honesty, she felt sorry for him. He was too much of a help wherever he went. His talents overshadowed many others, and as a result, he made others feel inferior and uncomfortable. This led to him being isolated.

The number of complaints she received regarding him was such that she felt that it was better that the boy not be in one.

Absently checking the clock, Sona noticed how late it was. She let out a sigh as she thought about how much more work needed to be done before she could leave.

"Kaichou!"

The door was pushed open again and the familiar voice of her pawn Saji caught her attention.

"I'm coming."

* * *

The boy was back again

Even when Sona had requested him to not cause trouble, the same event happened as it did yesterday.

"Do you enjoy the library so much?" She asked.

"Not really. I simply have nowhere else to be."

The boy wasn't much of a talker, but he was easy to interact with.

She sighed as she brought one hand to forehead and closed her eyes.

"Try somewhere else like the public library...or the church if you would like. There's hardly anyone there to bother you."

The boy closed his books and looked out the window for a moment he turned back to her. "I see. Thank you for your idea." The boy bowed to her.

She was caught off guard by him, but before she could say anything, he was already packing his bag. Seeing that he had already decided on a course of action, she saw no reason to stop him.

"Rest assure, you won't be seeing me tomorrow." He said as he slung his bag over his shoulders. "I too don't like troubling others."

The student council president gave him a nod of approval before he turned around and left.

* * *

The boy was unusual. People would believe that a library was one of the best places to study, but not him. He chose a church.

The decision wasn't wrong, but it was illogical.

The environment just didn't match the studious mood of the former. Nevertheless, he found solace in it.

A library was still filled with people. What he wanted the most was to be alone.

His heart was empty, and so he seeked an empty place to call his own.

Taking a seat on the bench, he pulled out a book.

"Hmm?"

He turned around as the door to the church opened.

An attractive woman with black hair that fell to her hips with dark violet eyes walked in. He looked at her for a second or so before shaking his head.

The boy had assumed that she was still in school judging by the uniform she was wearing.

"Who are you?"

That was the first question out of her mouth.

"Should you not introduce yourself first?"

She frowned at his response, but she still placed one hand over her chest and struck an impressive pose. "Fine. I am Raynare and this is my home. Now what are you doing here?"

He shrugged in response. "I am merely looking for a place to be left in peace."

He turned his attention to his book. A mild look of disappointment visible on his face.

She took his response offensively. Stomping her feet hard on the ground she pointed at him dramatically. "Hey! You still haven't told me your name yet!" She yelled.

Without bothering to look at her, he simply responded. "Minato Arisato."

* * *

The next few days had been rather awkward. The two would meet in the same place at exact same time. Though Raynare had tried to make conversation with him, nothing came up. The boy was like a mute. He would say a few words at most.

The two of them minded their own business, not caring about what the other thought of them.

While Minato did his studies and homework, Raynare would walk about, as if looking for something within.

* * *

Things finally took a turn when Raynare brought in a nun by the name of Asia Argento.

The girl was a foreigner and communications between Minato and her had been rather awkward. The boy knew some of her language, but it was only at a rudimentary level.

He decided to raise his opinion of his companion when she acted if somewhat reluctantly as a translator.

* * *

"You stupid bitch!"

Minato merely looked up from his book as he saw Raynare slap Asia before stomping out of the church.

He let out a sigh as he asked. "What happened?"

"It's nothing." The nun shook her head. "I merely did something that she asked me not too."

The boy left it at that.

* * *

Several days had passed since meeting Asia, and seeing her pray became a common sight.

"You are either a masochist, or someone who has the patience of a saint." He joked as he sat on a bench looking at the ceiling.

"Wha-" Asia took a step back in embarrassment. She raised her hands in denial. "No...no. It's nothing like that!"

Everyday, Minato would see Raynare abuse her either physically or verbally, however he didn't bother to do anything about it, and neither would she.

"Can i ask what type of relationship you have with her?"

She displayed a pained expression at his question. "I-"

"You know what?" He raised his hand to cut her off. "I changed my mind. It's none of my business."

The boy probably knew he was morally in the wrong for not stepping in to help, but that didn't mean he was ignoring it.

"That said, you are usually here whenever I come. Do you not have school?"

She shook her head. "No I don't. I never even had the chance to visit one."

His eyes narrowed, but his expression remained calm. "Is that so?"

* * *

Nearly two weeks had passed since he started hanging out at the church. He had assumed that life would continue like that.

It didn't take much to shatter that belief.

"What did you say?" The bluehead looked up from his book. His expression was unreadable.

"I said...you...need...to...leave." She emphasized word by word to show how serious she was.

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason to kick you out?" The girl leaned forward till their faces were nearly touching. Her hand gripping the handle of the bench he was sitting on. "I've got some plans and I don't want you around."

He merely stared into her eyes before he sighed in disappointment."And what if I don't listen?"

His companion's expression darkened. "I'm already being nice. Don't press your luck."

"I still don't want to."

The black hair beauty snarled as she backed away. "Last warning. You better leave and don't ever come back."

"You haven't given me a reason to do so."

She smiled darkly. "I warned you." In an instant, black feathered wings burst from her back as her clothes disappeared completely. In their stead, black leather covered her intimate parts, almost as if they were bondage gear of sort.

Such an act would invite mixed reactions amongst countless individuals, but the boy barely bat an eyelash.

"Are you for real?" There was no emotions in his voice. He closed his book and put it away. "I'm supposed to be scared of something like this?"

"You are either brave or stupid." She cooed as a spear of light appeared in her hands. "You don't have any idea what kind of situation you are in right now do you?"

To her surprise, he chuckled. "Oh, I am well aware of it. You should be asking yourself that question instead."

Without warning, she suddenly thrusts her spear forward.

...And it shattered like glass in an instant.

"What...?" She exclaimed.

Minato smirked as she backed away. His right hand reaching for his pocket. A gun was drawn.

"A gun? Are you an exorcist?" Raynare quickly summoned another light spear.

To her shock however, he brought the weapon to his head. "What-what are you doing?! Are you trying to kill yourself?"

Her target pulled the trigger, and the sound of glass breaking echoed throughout the church.

That trigger was also the key to summoning a being that would forever be etched into her nightmares.

It was a tall, humanoid figure dressed in black with long white gloves and boots, it held up what seemed to be a slitted, thigh high skirt. It head was covered in a metallic beak like armour with two pitch black holes that looked like eyes and a hinge located at the jaw. In its hand was a massive, hiltless, single edged sword with serrations near the handle while a black sheath with a golden tip was strapped to the beings waist. The part that truly horrified the winged girl however was the cape it wore, held up by a series of chains was a series of coffins decorated by a figure holding a sword over their body, each one simply floating behind the being as it stared at it's intended victim.

"Raynare, this would be a good time to ask yourself, where did you go wrong in life." Minato smirked as he raised his right hand and pointed at her. "Sic her."

The conjured being let out a primal roar of pure fury as it charged the girl.

* * *

**By the way, Minato is maxed out in status here. Why is he even here to begin with? That can be explained later on. I think I might drop some hints if I continue this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**For those expecting a gigantic amount of words or so per chapter, I'm sorry to disappoint. I was inspired by a certain few people to try writing this way as I felt it was easier.**

**Once again, I owe nothing.**

* * *

"Excuse me," Asia called out as she entered the room. "I bought some fruits."

Lying down on a bed with a broken right leg and broken ribs, Raynare crossed her arms and looked away.

The nun sighed softly as she walked towards her. "I was told that it's customary to bring something like similar when visiting someone."

"I don't need it." Her companion grumbled as she looked out the window.

Asia inclined her head. She walked towards her and placed the basket on the table next to her.

"What are you even doing?! I said I don't need it!" Raynare screamed as she turned towards her. Without warning she reached forth to grab her only to stumble and fall out of bed.

"Ah! You shouldn't push yourself!" When Asia reached forth to assist her, her hand was slapped away. "Get out!" She screamed at her. The girl slowly backed away, and the fallen angel pointed at the door. "I said get out!"

Asia looked at her fearfully for a moment before she regained composure. "Umm...okay. I'll be outside if you need me." After saying so, she bowed to her before leaving the room.

The moment she had left, Raynare let out a frustrated sigh as she turned towards the scattered fruits over the ground.

Her expression was unreadable.

* * *

"I take it she didn't welcome you." Minato asked while he read the newspaper. He didn't even spare her a glance at Asia as she came out of his room.

The nun shook her head. "I'm sorry to trouble you Minato-san."

The boy chuckled at her words. "Why are you apologizing for her stupidity? You had nothing to do for what she tried to do to me."

He closed his eyes and thought back to the start of the specific event.

* * *

"_Having fun yet?" Minato asked without looking away from his book. _

_Behind him, Raynare was tossed through a wooden pillar and crashed landed onto a bench. _

"_Hah-what-what are you?!" She fearfully asked as she conjured up a spear of light and threw it at the being that the boy had dark creature simply shoved his left hand forward and the spear shattered upon contact. _

_The boy let out a bitter laugh. He was well aware of what was going on around him despite his lack of actions. "Thanatos is immune to light and darkness, try something else." _

_Her eyes widen in fear. "Tha-Thanatos? As-as in the Greek God of Death? No! That can't be real! He-he can't be here!" She continue to shake her head in denial as she fearfully backed away while her opponent approached her step by step. Regardless, whatever hope of victory she thought she possessed a moment ago vanished when she realized the gravity of the situation._

* * *

"-san? Minato-san? Are you listening?"

Asia's words snapped him back to reality. "Yeah I'm listening." He replied as he put on his headphones. He flicked his Mp3 on and started playing music. The volume was set at the lowest so he could talk to her while multi-tasking.

The girl placed both her hands together and look nervously at him. "Is...is it really alright to be doing this? She did try to kill you, so how can you be so calm about this?"

Without sparing a glance, the bluenite raised two fingers. "First off, she's evil I know. She didn't hesitate in her attack back then."

"Then why would-"

"But...she's not as evil as some others I can name." There was a brief pause. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Also, she gave me a few warnings before she attacked. Had she not done that, I probably would have thought her truly evil."

Asia looked disturbed at his response. "And the second reason?" She asked.

"I'm used to being targeted by supernatural creatures."

* * *

"Are you doing this on purpose?" Sona Sitri asked as she sat opposite of him.

"Unfortunately no." Minato replied even without sparing her a glance. He did his homework while conversing with her.

"The library was supposed to close a few minutes ago, but I'm sure you already knew that, considering how much trouble the librarians went through in an effort to kick you out." She pushed her glasses up and took a look at what he was reading. She reached forth and grabbed the book from his hand. "3d Animation...quite advance I see."

He shrugged. "One of the reasons I like coming here. I can borrow all the books I want, and the public library is really noisy."

"Then why do you not go to the church like I asked off you?"

"It was nice and I enjoyed it," He replied as he looked to the windows beside them. "but...after two weeks, there...were some renovations it seems."

"Renovations?" She looked surprised at his response."Wasn't it supposed to be abandoned?" The girl asked.

He stood up and took the book back from her hands. "You were wrong. Some people moved in not long ago, claiming the church as theirs." He replied as he then put it back into his bag.

"Hmm..." She hummed as she placed a hand under her chin. "Could you tell me a bit about these people?"

"No idea. I didn't ask their identity," He answered while he slung his bag over his shoulders. "Is that a problem?"

She took a moment to ponder her response. "I don't believe it is."

He then left the library.

* * *

"_He's quite the sadist, but don't worry, you'll live," There was a trace of dark humour in Minato's reply. He looked at his wrist watch. "though weather or not you will be in one piece is another question.."_

"_Stay away...STAY AWAY!" The winged girl hysterically screamed as she turned tail and ran. _

_With speed betraying his size, Thanatos shot forth at great speed and grabbed her by the leg. She fell on her stomach and started clawing on the ground in a futile attempt to break free. With a show of force, he then crushed her leg._

"_-AAAAAHHHH-" She screamed as her hands immediately reached forth to pry the god's hand apart,yet Thanatos only grinned in mild amusement. He clearly enjoyed the feeling of torturing the week._

* * *

"You better not have touched my stuff." Minato said as he sat on a chair facing his patient. He looked mildly amused at the frightened expression she displayed. The boy knew it was cruel to laugh at another's misfortune, but he didn't care.

"I-I didn't do anything like that." Raynare responded as she looked away.

The girl wasn't meeting his gaze. Her body was shivering in his presence.

Letting out a sigh, Minato's expression softened. "I didn't think I was crazy enough to let a killer into my house." He thought outloud.

The girl flinched at his words, and her shivering worsened as she recalled the trashing that he had given her.

The bluenite continued speaking then."Still...as you are a third class villain, I shouldn't have much to worry about."

"A-a third class villain?" She muttered to herself. Lifting her head slowly, she looked him in the eye. "What do you mean by that?"

He smirked at her. "Do you remember how pitiful you were yesterday?"

* * *

"_The hospital bills are gonna hurt," Minato made a joke to himself as he put away his reading material to examine the destruction. "and so are the repair bills."_

_Without warning, Minato's summoned let out a frenzied roar before he suddenly lifted her up and slammed her onto the ground again like a rag doll. He repeated the process several times before he dragged her by her head against the ground and threw her in the direction of his master._

_Minato smiled as he got up from his seat and walked towards her. He looked down at broken form of Raynare as she laid at his feet. One glance, and he could tell that she was already finished. Almost every part of her body had been destroyed. He kicked her lightly earning a groan. "Had enough?" He asked._

_She nodded weakly as tears flowed down her cheeks. "E-enough...please. I beg you."_

* * *

"Begging for mercy is something only the lowest class villains do. That's how bad you really are."

Raynare's mood worsened when he said that, but she couldn't deny it. It was a testament to her will that she managed not to look away. "Then why didn't you kill me?" She asked.

She was grateful to be alive, but the shame will never go away no matter what.

The fear on the other hand was definitely engraved into her.

* * *

_With morbid amusement, the boy stomped on her chest causing her to throw out blood. "I don't think so," He proceeded to pull her up by her hair. "You tried to me kill me suddenly, do you think I'm just going to let that slide?"_

_She didn't reply. _

_Letting out a sigh, the high school boy looked at the death god. In response, one of the many coffins he carried flew towards her.._

"_No..." She shook her head as realization struck her. "Please, not that! Anything but that."_

_The lid opened on it's own, and Minato threw her in despite her plead for mercy. Before he closed it, he said one last thing to her. "See ya."_

_The coffin was soundproof, he couldn't hear her, but he could sense her fear. Raising his right hand, he signalled for Thanatos to finish her off._

* * *

He raised one finger. "First up, you are no threat to me," There was a pause as he raised another finger. "the second, I want information."

The girl didn't know what to say, so she simply looked down and awaited more verbal beating.

It was at this moment did the boy betray her expectations.

"Okay, I'll come see you later." He said as he stood up and turned around, leaving her dumbstruck. "You don't look in the mood to talk."

He almost made it to the door when she regained her senses and yelled at him. "Wait! You still haven't told me the third reason!"

When Minato turned around to answer that, his expression was stone cold. "Asia. That girl you abused on a daily basis? She saved you."

* * *

"_SSTTTOOOPPP!"_

_Minato looked to the side where Asia was standing behind a pillar. He wasn't surprised to see how frightened she was._

_He shoved his hands back into his pockets, and Thanatos backed away. _

_The girl looked at him for several moments before she slowly started walking towards him. Her right hand was clutching onto her left arm. _

_He grinned in amusement. The boy knew how much courage it must have taken for her to do so._

"_Do you want to do it?" Minato asked when she was a few feet away from him. He looked at the coffin. "You can kill her now if you want."_

* * *

"Are you surprised? I know I am. When offered the chance to end you, she refused." Minato sighed softly as he walked out the door.

Raynare dropped her head back onto the pillow and sighed. She looked at the ceiling for several moments before she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

Rias Gremory looked in mild amusement.

"What are you doing?" Minato asked as he looked up from his book.

The girl had been sitting opposite of him in the library observing him for some time. She didn't talk to him, so he took the initiative.

"Just observing you, Kaichou has been complaining about the number of times she had to talk to you."

"Kaichou?" He muttered softly. A few seconds later, he realized who she was talking about. "Oh, Sona is it?" He asked for confirmation.

"That's right. She said she was tired of dealing with you, and asked me since I had nothing better to do."

He nodded in understanding before he went back to reading. She pouted at his lack of reaction and swiped it from his hand.

"Graphic designing at your age? This is quite advance." She hummed in amusement.

"I am a game lover, so is it wrong to make one?" He took out another book from his bag and started reading it. "Now, are you are going to give me the same lecture she does about bothering others?"

She shook her head. "Nope, she's too strict, she needs to learn to relax." Placing one hand on the table she hummed a tune as she observed him.

The boy ignored her, and in fact welcomed the change.

"By the way, I haven't introduced myself yet have I?" Rias placed one hand over her chest. "I'm-"

"Rias Gremory..." He cut her off. She frowned at his actions, but before she could say anything, he continued speaking. " Hard not to know about you."

She crossed her arms and pouted in response. "It's rude to interrupt someone when she's speaking, even more so when they are introducing themselves."

"Just get to the point."

A normal person would be quite honored to be speaking with such a lady, but that wasn't the case with him.

Everyone is equal in his eyes, the way he spoke was proof of it.

"I guess the rumors are true then," She giggled as she placed one hand under her chin and observed him. Minato didn't even react to those words, so she continued to speak. "you are the most widely respected and hated amongst the boys. Even more so then Kiba Yuuto in the former."

"Is that all you have to say?"

She was amused at his stoic character. From behind, she handed him a paper with a weird design on it. "For you." The redhead said before she stood up and walked away.

The boy looked at it for a moment before sighing. "Not another one." He muttered to himself as he shoved it into his bag.

* * *

"Where's Asia?" Minato asked as he handed Raynare a bowl of instant noodles. He hadn't been in the mood to cook something.

"I told her to go back to the church." She replied as she nervously accepted it. When she noticed the boy had no visible reaction, she proceeded to explain why. "I got a call demanding where she is. Freed was looking for her, and I have to return soon once my injuries heal."

He nodded in understanding. "A friend of yours?"

"More like worker." Her expression darkened as she looked away. "The guy's an exorcist, but a rather twisted one who doesn't care about us." She muttered in disgust.

"Whatever." He shrugged. "Asia told me you are a fallen angel, is that true?"

She looked at him like he had grown two heads. "How can you not know? Aren't you a magician or something?"

He frowned at her statement. "Just humor me." The response was cold and sharp. His right hand reached into his pocket. The very act caused her to shrink away in fear.

"Wait! Wait! I'll answer it! Just...just don't kill me!" She pleaded loudly as she quickly brought the blanket up to cover herself. Her physical wounds were mostly healed, but her mental state was still fragile.

Minato let out a sigh. He waited for her to calm down before he spoke again. "Look, I'm in the mood to talk. Some crap happened at school, and now I just want to relax. Listening to other people's story is just a pastime of mine."

The girl kept quiet for several moments before she began to talk.

* * *

"Hmm...what should I do with this?" Minato looked the flyer that Rias had passed to him. He thought back to what Raynare had explained to him.

"_That's something like a contract meant to summon Devils. Whoever gave it to you must be one." As she explained, she spat in disgust at the ground. " You can use it easily, though don't trust them, Devils are lowly creatures that will betray even their own kind when given the chance."_

* * *

He let out a sigh as he tried to calm himself. The explanation was obviously biased.

His curiosity was getting the better of himself, but eventually his sense of self-preservation won out, and he put the flyer back into his school bag before he went to sleep on his sofa.

* * *

**For those who wants more interaction with the DxD cast, it can be done, but it will take at least some time. Minato is not that crazy to jump into a dangerous new world. He kept Raynare alive because he wanted answers, that and Asia spoke up for her.**

**For those hoping to strut his stuff, he will do so very soon.**

**I just want to ask two questions which I think need to be answered if I want to make this story better.**

**1) A person like Minato who summons personas that take the shape of angels, demons and spirits, what would he be seen as by many? A powerful mage? A heretic? Or something like a freak of nature? Because logically, I think this question can shape direction this story will go.**

**2) I don't have much knowledge about mythology, but beings like Metatron was said to be ranked even higher than the four Archangels and then there's being's like Lucifer and Satan in his persona. I know without the power of something like the world or the universe, summoning the original spirit is impossible as proven in Persona 4 golden by Izanagi-no-okami.**

**So how would others react to seeing figures of the past, and not their descendants?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't owe anything but the plot. Though I do wish that I do owe the Persona series.**

* * *

"By the way, what happened to the fruits that Asia brought?"

Raynare flinched. The girl had just recovered. It appears that treatment from from the nun had helped greatly with it.

Today was the day she left finally left his house.

Minato smiled at her reaction. "That's weird, I'm certain that she left it with you. However you claim you didn't want it. So where it could have gone too?"

She looked away. "I-I don't know." Her tone lacked confidence.

The boy's mood suddenly turned emotionless. "By the way, you should reconsider your goals. It's pretty lame."

Immediately her expression completely changed to one of anger. "What?! What do you even-"

"Your way of thinking is third rate. I've seen people similar to you before. You lie, you cheat, and you will kill others to get what you want. If you received great power, you will just get drunk on it. Improve your character first"

At that she shut her mouth but still glared at him.

He shrugged off her killer intent and walked out of the room.

* * *

Rias hummed in amusement. "Finally doing something different?"

She sat next to him and looked at what he was doing. Her eyes widen in surprise at the contents of his project. "A game maker?"

Minato looked up from his laptop before he shrugged and went back to work. The boy had been studying for this for a long time, and now he was going to start on the project he had been dreaming off.

The girl sighed as she placed both hands under her chin and grinned like the cheshire cat. "You know, while students are allowed to bring their own computers to school, they can only use it during club activities. Meaning, you aren't allowed to use it in the school library."

Minato sighed and closed his laptop. He then looked at his companion for a moment before he reached into his bag and took out a slip.

"Take it back. It's more trouble than it's worth."

She looked surprised, but she did so either way. "Why would you think that?"

The boy packed his stuff and turned around. Before he left, he spared her a glance. "Because I want nothing to do with the supernatural." It was all he said before he went away.

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

Asia was quite surprised at his choice. Minato didn't really care if the interior had been destroyed, peace and quiet was still what he wanted. The environment as long as not dirty, was easily overlooked.

"I'm here for peace and quiet." He then looked around and noticed how quiet it was with just the two of them, so he asked. "Where's Raynare?"

Upon asking so, she immediately shut her mouth. Minato however stared at her in an attempt to pressure her into answering. Looking away she sighed."She said she had orders to observe someone. If that person was deemed dangerous, she was told to kill him." The nun answered with great reluctance.

His eyes widen but only slightly, and for a moment. "I see." He replied before he lied on a bench and closed and closed his eyes.

"Umm..." Asia hesitantly spoke up.

He opened one eye and spared her a glance. "Just say it." He demanded.

"Could-could you stop her?"

"Why should I? Because I can? I won't do it."

The girl was hurt by such a quick rejection, but she persisted. "But why? You can clearly stop her. Would you really allow an innocent to get killed?"

"Yes, because more would get involved if I do."

She was stunned by his answer, but before she could question him, he proceeded to explain why.

"She's part of an organization right? If I attack a member on purpose, it will easily draw their attention and they will come to me for revenge, and those around me will get hurt. My earlier exchange with Raynare was different, because she attacked me, I can claim self-defense."

The fear of getting more involved broke whatever arguments she had in mind, and so she quietened down.

It appears that there was nothing that could be done. The air was silenced for a few moments. Asia felt that there was no hope, and became crestfallen.

Yet it was at this time, was her expectations betrayed.

"However...maybe we can still talk to her." Minato suddenly spoke up. The girl's widen in surprise as her mood took a turn for the better. "I mean, force isn't the only option at times."

"Then..." Her mood further skyrocketed.

He got off the bench. "Might as well take a walk. You can come with me if you want."

* * *

The goal was simple, try to convince Raynare to stop her mission. She knew that there would be consequences for leaving the church, but she didn't care.

"Do you know where to find her?"

Minato's question was simple, but it was enough to destroy her good mood once again.

"Know I don't," She shook her head. "I always wished I had nothing to do with her, yet now I am looking for her.

"That is just ironic." Minato nodded.

The two of them sat on a bench in the middle of a park contemplating where to go.

As the boy looked on at his companion who was having a pity party, he broke her thoughts by asking something.

"How did a girl like you get involved with someone like Raynare?"

"I'm really sorry." Asia apologized as she did a 90 degree bow to Minato. "I made you waste the whole day with me."

"It's fine. I've gotten so used to things like this, that it's almost like a hobby of my own." Minato shrugged.

The search had been futile. In the end, the two of them had simply ran around the city in circles. Now night had fallen, and the two had decided to return back.

"Still...I feel bad that you're escorting me back home."

The boy shook his head. "I don't like getting involved with others, but I will take responsibilities for my actions. I spared Raynare, and I invited you out. That is all."

"I see..." She smiled in relief. "As I thought, you really are a nice person."

It was only for a moment, but suddenly the two felt a chill go down their spine. Asia ignored it, but Minato on the other hand...

"Ah! Are-are you alright Minato-san? You suddenly look haunted." The nun pointed it out.

"I'm fine." He brushed off her concern as he turned around.

His next words made no sense to her, but she could tell it was something of utmost importance.

"_Not this shit again."_

* * *

"Should be easier to spot her...if she's in the open." Minato mumbled as he and Asia sat on top of a dragon's head. "Seth is pretty tame, don't worry." He assured his companion.

She nodded in understanding, but didn't say anything.

The girl was too busy hanging on for dear life by the neck of the beast.

When the skies had gotten dark, Minato had suggested something absurd that could assist in transportation and their search.

Asia being ignorant listened to him and allowed him to summon a dragon from egyptian mythology to ride on. He had assured her that it was not a real dragon, but similar enough to be compared to one.

High above the ground, the two were able to get a good view. As the scales of Seth was pitch black, he blended in with the surroundings perfectly.

"Hmm..." Minato looked down and saw something that caught him attention.

* * *

'Will you die for me?"

Upon asking the question, her clothings vanished, and were instantly replaced with her bondage armour. A spear of light appearing in the hands of the fallen angel Raynare.

Hyodo Issei her date took a step back. His mind was in chaos.

The sight in front of him was too comprehend.

However it was only going to get worse, as the sound of flapping wings came from above.

He looked up and almost passed out from shock.

* * *

"Sorry about this."

Minato raised one hand as the dragon landed in between the two where Seth swung his tail, effectively giving the boy a bitch slap. The impact caused the boy Raynare was seeing to be thrown to the side where he was rendered unconscious.

"Now then, on to business." He smiled in mild amusement as he had Seth land not too far away from Raynare.

The said girl took a step in fright while hugging herself. "What-what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here!"

In response, Minato simply pointed to Asia who was sitting next to him.

She placed together the dots and when she did, her temper suddenly flared.

"I'm not here to stop you." The boy suddenly said to her.

And it disappeared as quickly as it came.

He grinned at her expression and decided to say something. "I'm just here to say one thing alone. I heard from Asia that you were to kill the boy if he posed a threat to you because of orders. But killing people for a reason like that is pathetic," He then looked at the boy and then back to her. "so let me ask you this Raynare. Are you okay being a third rate villain who strike down a hopeless and weak individual? If so, I actually pity you."

* * *

**Okay, I had been paying attention to Raynare for awhile because I was going to use her to help forge Minato's side of the story.  
Don't worry, Issei is still around, it's just I plan on doing something like To Aru Majutsu no Index/Railgun. **

**Where Minato has his own story, but also at times link in with canon.**

**Oh and by the way, about the persona's powers compared to the original counterparts in Dxd verse, they are weaker. Like say, Michael who has 12 wings and is the strongest angel, his persona counterpart is about the equivalent of an 8 wing angel or so.**

**HOWEVER...It is a different story, if Minato has the universal arcana. If he has it, all of his personas would gain power equal to the DxD counterparts, and he would be able to summon the TRUE Souls of the deities past, including Satan and God.**

**In this story, he no longer has it.**

**When I said max out status, that only means he's level 99 and all his chracter traits are maxed out. The universal arcana shouldn't be used because it's game breaker and puts him on the same level or maybe even near to Orphis and Great Red.**

**Okay question time!**

**1) If Minato is keeping neutral and to himself, how would anyone from the three sides even take note of him? His powers is unique in nature, so I'm sure many will be interested in him. I just need to find a way for him to mess up, or for someone to report him. Any ideas anyone? Because I can't see how angels are going to take note of him when he's in Devil area.**

**2) I'm trying to post an original short story of my own, but I was wondering, where could I post it? Anyone can give me some ideas on what to do?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I think my writing's been getting worse. Because I've seen like quite a number of other writers which has so many different styles of their own. At times it's better, and at times it's worse. I don't know even know what to consider my writing anymore.**

**Also I am faced with the challenge of coming up with original scenes. If this is to be like a side story, it can't have too much connection with the Canon side now can it?**

* * *

"_-burn my dread..."_

Minato hummed in mild amusement as the train carried him to his destination. He listened to his music on his Mp3 to pass the time.

Today was supposed to be a schooling day, but he played truant for something he considered more important.

A comic festival at Akihabara. But more importantly, today was a day which he swore he would have absolutely no dealings with fallen angels or devils.

One didn't need friends to follow a franchise after all.

* * *

The bustling crowd, the tremendous amount of noise, and the wild environment.

It was the complete opposite to what he was used too, but today, he welcomed it. The boy was waiting in a long line.

The main attraction today was the release of one of the most awaited games ever.

Devil Survivor 2

Playing the first one, he had gained a tremendous interest in it, and became a fan.

The games he played were few, but those that he did, were easily considered some of the best.

"Excuse me." A poster girl greeted him. She handed him a flyer. "Here you go."

The boy took one look and it and sighed.

"Who would go for a cosplay contest?"

Despite saying that, he continued to read all of it's contents. One particular phase caught his attention.

"A hundred thousand yen voucher for any item in Akihabara? The winner also gets a chance to meet a very special person in the entertainment world?"

He crushed the paper but didn't throw it away.

If it weren't for his pride, he probably would have considered joining the event.

* * *

The day had been good. No supernatural events, just regular boy with regular issues that regular humans would face.

Off course, one small event and it was enough to ruin the mood.

"And...who are you?" Minato asked.

He had just arrived home, and standing outside his door was a girl with blonde hair styled in twin short-side ponytail. She wore a gothic lolita dress with white frails. It was clear she was waiting for him, he lived by himself after all.

In a Japanese country, such outfit would stand out. He had hoped that she wasn't involved in what he hated.

"Hey you Minato Arisato or something like that?" She asked as she pointed at him.

The boy sighed. He closed his eyes and did some thinking before opening them. Afterwards, he then replied.

"Introduce yourself first."

The little girl took offense at the way he replied. "Hey! I was trying to be nice."

"Whatever." He shrugged as he put his headphones on and brushed passed her. He opened his door, entered and then slammed it shut in front of her.

Shocked and angered at his actions she turned around and kicked his door.

"Hey open up! I'm here to talk!"

He opened the door and looked at her with a deadpanned expression. "Make it quick." He ordered in a tone that brooked no argument.

"Aren't you acting too arrogantly human?" She arrogantly asked.

"Human huh?" Minato muttered before sighing. He then turned around and proceeded to close the door. "It's too early for this kind of crap."

"Wait!" She shoved her hand forth and stopped the door from closing.

He looked at her like she some kind of insect but gave her one last chance to speak.

Her expression narrowed and her lips form a twisted smile suddenly. "I'll make it quick, could you die for me?" She asked in a casual voice like nothing was wrong with it. Immediately afterwards a pair of black feathered wings burst from her back and a spear of light appeared in her right hand.

"Oh...right I forgot about that."

Minato stared at her for one second before he slammed the door in her face again.

The fallen angel stood there, unable to believe his lack of reaction. It took her several moments before her mind rebooted. "You bastard! Open this door!" She screamed in outrage as she kicked the door.

Suddenly there was a sound of glass breaking from behind the door.

She didn't think much of only focus she had was breaking the door down. Lifting the spear high, she aimed to pierce through it.

But before she could do so, the door opened again.

However the one who did so for her was not Minato. It was a figure that would forever be etched in the deepest and darkest of all her nightmares.

* * *

"This should work." Minato chuckled in mild amusement as he placed his shopping bag on the ground.

The boy was tired of dealing with people, and the girl gave him the chance to try out something he had been thinking off for a long time.

Using his power for pranks.

That fallen angel outside his door had just volunteered to be the first victim.

As he opened a cupboard in his kitchen with one hand, the other was used to pull out his evoker, which he then brought it to his head.

The trigger was pressed, and Thanatos was summoned.

Minato then proceeded to make coffee for himself as the god of death received his guest.

The reaction that came a few seconds later was only natural.

"Yyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Life is good especially when you can think out off the box.

* * *

Minato sighed at the figure of Rias Gremory sitting opposite of him smiling. "I did say I want nothing to do with you."

"Why? Is it because I'm a devil?"

He shook his head. "Supernatural being, and I'm a regular boy. That is all."

"It's hard not to take note of you." She replied while maintaining the cheshire like grin she always had when talking to him.

The boy's eyes widen but didn't say anything. She continued to explain why.

"Your soul is literally brimming with power. It's just begging for attention."

"My soul huh?" He muttered as he closed his eyes. The boy did some thinking for several moments before he opened it and looked at her. "I see."

"I'm just surprised that no one else bothered to take the initiative in approaching you."

He shrugged. "Maybe they did, but they just weren't as persistent as you."

Her grin widen. "So...are you saying I'm one of a kind?" The girl teased him.

His next words however completely ruined her mood. "In a bad way. Those are traits of a yandere."

She frowned at his response. "You are kind of horrible. I'm only here to talk."

"Get to the point then."

Her cheshier like grin returned and she point one finger at him. "It's simple, I want you."

"No."

He shot her down instantly.

"Then...what side do you belong to?"

"None. I'm just a boy who wants to live normally." His answer was clear to the point. The tone used was sharp and told her how serious he was about that.

"This could be hard though. You keep claiming to be neutral, yet you hide in a devil-ruled territory."

Upon realizing the problem, his eyes narrowed and his expression became unreadable suddenly. Immediately the grin she wore was wiped away, replaced a frown. Her body tensed almost as if she sensed danger.

"I have no desire to get involved with your business. So I should transfer out."

"And if I refuse to let that happen?"

His companion's tone changed as well. Though her's was firm with a slight edge of steel.

To her surprise, the boy suddenly stood up from his seat and looked down at her like she was a bug of some sort.

"Keep pressing me and you might find out what I'm capable off."

Her mood took a turn for the better surprisingly.

"If you put it that way, I'm more tempted to do so."

* * *

With great power comes great responsibility.

Minato really wanted nothing more than to bury the idiot who came up with that particular saying. It seems wherever he went, he was doomed to deal with the problems of other people.

"Just say what you want." The boy ordered while sipping coffee.

"I heard you scared Mittelt away yesterday." Raynare looked at him tiredly as she sat across him at the dining table.

Minato's apartment wasn't very large, but it was enough to accommodate several others. Even though it was wrong, she broke in and waited for him to return home.

"Mittelt? Who's that?"

"The gothic girl who else?!"

He closed his eyes for a moment and did some thinking before opening them. "Oh right. I was tired, so I sent Thanatos to open the door for her."

The girl stared at him in disbelief. "You-you would send a god to open a door?"

"It's only his image and character. The real Thanatos is a mama's boy." He replied before he looked straight at her before asking.

She was surprised by his choice of words, so she chose to question him. "You met the real one before?"

He shrugged before replying. "Yes I have, but that's not important. What are you even doing here?"

She slumped in his chair. "I-I have something to tell you. Promise me you won't hurt me."

"Just say it." He reached into his pocket and placed his evoker on the table.

She flinched at the sight of the gun and quickly proceeded to explaining. "First up, the boy I spared yesterday? He was killed by someone else."

The fallen angel awaited some sort of reaction, but she got nothing, so she continued to speak. She however seemed crestfallen all of a sudden. "And well...I reported my failure to my superior and was punished. I was removed from my post."

"Anything else to say?" The boy emotionlessly asked as he took another sip of coffee.

"Just one..." She fidgeted as she continuously looked away, almost as if she was afraid. "I-I kind of mentioned you in my report. So...almost everyone knows about you now. It was why Mittelt was ordered to do you in as they didn't believe me."

Raynare expected him to be angry, but he betrayed that expectation.

"I see..." He acted like nothing was wrong with it.

She had trouble accepting his reaction. "You-you aren't angry?"

He shrugged. "Take responsibilities for your actions. I convinced you to spare the guy and got into trouble. That is all."

* * *

Everything was silent afterwards. Raynare didn't know what to say. Deep down she was angry at him for following his advice, but she didn't dare to voice it out. Furthermore, in a place under the watchful eyes of devils, she wouldn't dare be alone.

Ironically, the scariest place was also the safest place to be. In her case, it would be in the house of Minato.

Suddenly the boy said something that shocked her.

"I'm sorry."

It was soft, but loud enough to be heard.

"What...did you say?" The girl asked. She refused to believe what he just said. Especially not after how he had treated her, and had shown how little care he had for others.

Without warning, he stood up from his seat and looked at her. "I'm tired of this, I want to ask you some stuff."

"What...what are you trying to do?"

For the first time since meeting him, he displayed some emotions. The boy grinned as he took up his weapon on the table and shoved it back into his pocket before answering.

"Those guys should know that once is fine, twice is annoying, and three times is an offense they better not make for the sake of their lives."

* * *

**Naturally things are starting to diverge from Canon over here. **

**Question time**!

**1) Since Issei is always on the Devil side of things, if I were to insert Minato as another side, it would probably be more to the Angels instead. Though he will still have interactions with the other sides as well.**

**I mean like Index/Railgun and other series with side stories. It usually takes a whole different perspective. **

**The question is...what kind of trouble can Minato get into with the Angels? I mean fallen angels are one thing, but I can't see an Angel walking up to him and stabbing him with a light spear...not that it would work.**

**2) As for my original story, I was wondering what to do if you aren't so confident about posting it. I only have two chapters, but I don't feel confident in letting others see it.**

**Okay notes time.**

**1) Minato's power is really high, but not enough to be placed near the very top. What Minato does possess is incredible defense which utilizes concepts(Mythical laws). **

**In his case, it doesn't matter if the attacker is a Seraph, a Maou or even a dragon king! As long as his defense overwrites an attack, it can be rendered useless entirely. The level of power doesn't matter.**

**This can render even Issei's overwhelming power useless if utilized correctly.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel like taking a break from writing this fanfic, but I was hoping to try and finish this arc first at least. It's not nice to just leave things half-way done right?**

**Naturally some stuff will have to be changed, it's a minor twist from Canon. But hey, sometimes even the smallest of things can lead to big changes in the future.**

**Also I may have changed some stuff about the fallen angels, but it's a minor thing that had to be done. So if there's anything wrong, I apologize for that.**

* * *

"Aren't you going to school?"

"A certain devil with yandere traits will be waiting for me."

Minato sighed as he sipped some coffee while reading the newspaper. The boy had decided to skip school again. His level of education was already ahead of what was being taught anyway.

Today he was just happy staying at home having a late breakfast while talking to Raynare.

"Besides, I want to know." He said as he looked her in the eye.

"Know what?" Raynare asked, though the answer was clear to her.

The boy finished the last of his coffee and sighed.

"I want to hear about you and your groupies." He asked. Though he didn't like it, he couldn't deny that he was caught up in a situation he had no knowledge about.

The only way Minato could return to his normal life was to deal with the situation entirely. Off course, the first thing that came to mind was going to war with them, but he had some doubts that it would be that simple. They are an organization, chances were likely, he was not going to be able to find them all.

Nevertheless, there were other methods he could use to secure his own regular lifestyle.

"Then...where should I begin?"

* * *

"What was your role here?"

"Do you remember the boy I tried to kill a few days ago?" Raynare lazily took a bite of the toast that her companion had made for her.

"What about him?"

She took a deep breath before replying. "Originally Azazel-sama said that our role was to simply observe that boy."

"What's so special about him?"

She groaned lazily before answering. "He's supposed to have some power sleeping within him." The girl then let out a yawn afterwards. "It was boring just observing him. Things changed a few days later, when we got a new order to get rid of him."

"Why?"

"Kokabiel-sama said that he was becoming a danger so he ordered me to kill him."

The girl looked like a zombie. Minato assumed it was because being removed from her post took a toll on her mentally. She was obviously angry at him, but because there was nothing that could be done to him, she chose to simply sulk about it.

Minato was sure that if he gave her some alcohol, she would drink herself silly.

He couldn't help but grin at how silly the idea was. Yet he could not deny the possibility of her doing something stupid and hilarious.

Nevertheless, he forced himself to remain on topic.

"Kokabiel? You said Azazel's orders a moment ago."

"Azazel-sama' is the leader of all the Fallen Angels, while Kokabiel-sama is below him, the fact remains that he is still much higher than me in ranking."

Minato's eyes narrowed, and after a few seconds, he asked. "The order to kill...was it from Azazel?"

"I think so."

He looked doubtful, so he pressed the issue. "Did you hear it from his mouth?

"Umm...no?" She stuttered and looked away before she answered again. "Kokabiel-sama said that Azazel-sama was feeling worried that the boy might be a hindrance to his plans and said to kill him."

Letting out a hum, her companion placed one hand under his chin and did some thinking. A few moments later he asked her another question.

"Anything else afterwards?"

Her lips curled into a smile. "Ah yes. Kokabiel-sama then said if I did this for Azarel-sama, he would teach me of ways to gain power so that I can be of real worth for Azarel-sama!"

After a few seconds, Minato suddenly sighed.

"What?"

Minato rubbed his forehead. The issue with this girl was painfully obvious, and she didn't even know it.

"Then again, people don't like to admit their faults." He muttered as he shook his head.

"Are you going to insult me again? Make it quick." Raynare ordered him to do so despite having no authority.

"Is it really that easy to deal with you?"

Immediately some of her spirit return and she slammed her palms onto the table. "What?! I know I'm nothing compared to-"

"That's not it." He cut her off.

The boy took a moment to catch a deep breath before speaking. His next words were cold and sharp and would stay with Raynare for a long time of her life.

"Azarel, Azarel, Azarel...you don't even have a brain to call your own."

* * *

"Hmm..." Minato hummed a tune as he played Devil Survivor 2.

The boy was quite the gamer. He had played it solidly for over four hours. From two to six in the evening.

*Ding dong*

He turned away from his game to look at the door for several moments before he shrugged and went back to playing it.

The boy thought that if he didn't answer it, they would think he was out and not bother him.

*Ding dong*

He ignored it.

*Ding dong*

He just waited it out until it stopped.

A few moments later the sound of wings flapping resounded from outside the window. He looked outside and saw Raynare flying in without permission.

When she landed, Minato noticed that she was looking really angry.

"Something wrong?" He asked as he turned his attention back to his game.

"I suppose I'm not worth the trouble of common courtesy right?"

He shrugged in response. "You attacked me, came to my house several times without warning. You are hardly a proper guest."

She growled at him, but he didn't care at all.

He was however interested in her mood. The boy could tell that she was obviously bothered by something other than him. "Now what?" He asked without turning away from his game.

Raynare stomped on the ground before yelling. "Everything! I just found out that I was taken for a fool! I found out that what should be mine is going to one of my former underlings, and that stupid kid which I was supposed to kill just became a devil!"

"Start from the beginning." Minato sighed. He then looked away and muttered to himself quietly. _"And why are you pissed about the last bit?"_

The fallen angel crossed her arms. "I went back to the church today, only to get driven out by my former colleagues saying I'm no longer welcomed." She spat on the ground.

Her companion sighed as he paused the game and put aside the game console. "What happened next?"

She scowled just thinking about it. "Afterwards, I went to take a walk. I was surprised that find that girl running around. She must have snuck out again."

"You talking about Asia?"

"Off course! Who else could I be talking about?! That girl was hanging out with that boy I was meant to kill. He turned into a devil and we were about to fight when that bitch showed up!"

"A name please?"

She stomped on the ground while letting a frustrated cry. The girl was throwing a tantrum and Minato was enjoying every moment of it. He was already used to listening to others do so. The thought of being a counselor did cross his mind once when considering what to do in future,

"Kalawarner! That woman was behind me in rank and suddenly she's in charge! That arrogant whore just appeared suddenly and humiliated me by bragging about her new position and that she was going to receive that power that Kokabiel-sama promised me."

Her companion shook his head in pity.

"_Still calling him that huh?"_

He decided to lightened the mood with a single question. "So...what was her plan?"

"She was going to take the nun's power for herself via some method I don't really understand."

At that, the boy's eyes widen slightly before he composed himself. He decided to ask another question. "Such cases...do they kill the victim?"

"I don't know, but she did say sacrifice so yeah I guess."

He sighed again. This time at how easily she had said it.

The boy closed his eyes and crossed his arms. He then took a deep breath before asking, "Are you really alright with that?"

At this very instant did Raynare's bad mood vanish and her expression changed to one of surprise. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

"That girl saved you, and you are just going to leave her to rot? I don't think any...great LEADER would ever trust someone who can abandon others to their deaths."

She winced. The boy had said the magic word. Her desire to serve this...Azazel was so strong that it was in a state that bothered on the line of fanatical.

Minato knew that it had reached the point where her mind would accept anything as long as that man's name is mentioned. To him, it wasn't really loyalty, but rather an unhealthy obsession that clouds her mind.

Looking to the side she tried to reason. "So what? It's not like I can do anything. When the ritual starts, there will be countless exorcists and a few other fallen angels there. It's impossible to save her."

He smirks in amusement. "Horrible excuse."

"Then what? You think I'm like you?! That I have great enough powers too-"

Realization hits her and her outrage ceased. "Wait...can't you?"

Minato smiled.

"I did say I would take responsibility for my actions, but more importantly, I do not want to receive a third assassination attempt from a fallen angel."

* * *

"This is the first time I've seen you do something so energetically."

Raynare observed with mild interest as Minato put on what a uniform belonging to a school she wasn't aware off.

"Gekkoukan High...where's that?" She noticed his eyes narrowed slightly upon asking that and thought that it held meaning for him.

"Old school. I used to wear this uniform before fighting. It holds memories."

"Hmm...well it's the first time I heard you talk about yourself."

Several weeks of being together and this was the first time she had seen do something other than read or make fun of her.

Thinking about it, Minato's words had been bothering her for some time. There was no denying that it was because she listened to his suggestion that she was in this position. Yet somehow, she couldn't help find herself mildly interested in his actions.

"I'm more used to listening to other's speak," He shrugged as he placed the evoker into his pocket. "I was something like a counselor back then. Wouldn't believe how many people were always whining to me about their problems. Good thing I got compensated for that."

His fallen angel companion then replied with something that caught him off guard.

"Hmm...you're talking a lot more than normal, was your past really that good?"

The boy's movement came to a stop but only for a moment before he looked at her and replied with a soft but powerful tone.

"Yeah...it was. Too bad I destroyed it."

The two were silent for several moments afterwards before he suddenly shook his head. "I'll think about it later on." He muttered before his face turned expressionless again. "Anyway, I want to ask you something about those colleagues of yours?"

"Former colleagues." She corrected him while frowning.

"Fine, just tell me what they are like."

* * *

"I can't believe you are serious about this. I mean I know that you are powerful, but one person alone?"

Minato only shrugged in response to her words, before replying. "It's not that bad. I've dealt with worse before."

Raynare only let out a frustrated sigh. "Whatever! If you want to die than go ahead."

Ignoring her, he made his way to the door and opened it, but he never stepped out. He turned around and looked at her who was sitting at his dining table.

"You sure you'll be fine with this result? Letting your saviour die while you hide like a coward."

"Why shouldn't I be? I told you if I came I'll just be killed by everyone there."

He sighed sadly at her response.

"I almost pity you. If you choose to always back out using lack of ability as an excuse, you'll never grow as a fighter, nor as a person. If you can't even see that, it's virtually impossible for you to climb the ranks of your organization then."

Minato then slammed the door, leaving her by herself inside the apartment.

* * *

**Naturally, the timeline is a bit swift, but I decided to hasten it by a bit. **

**As for her insane loyalty? I kind of believed that Raynare went insane because of her desire to try and become a high ranking fallen angel. I can't be sure as we don't know her past or anything, but judging from the words she sprouted in Canon when she had Asia's SG for a short period of time, I'll just use that as a reference and go with the flow.**

**Question...**

**1)I have to ask something...well it's more advise than question. **

**For the DxD verse, at the starting parts, there isn't that many characters, so if I were to expand Minato's side, I would need more characters, but I'm having a bit of a block when thinking of how to introduce them. I only read until Vol 7 so far. The only characters I can see that be introduced without screwing the timeline royally at the moment are Sona and her peerage which I can only see two directions of how that would lead. **

**2)It's about the weapons. Where does Minato keep them? I mean it's not like he can just summon them from thin air right? I don't think is a big problem, but it keeps bugging me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Not much to say at the moment, other than I don't owe anything other than this fic.**

**WARNING...WARNING...HORRIBLE GRAMMAR AND SPELLING UP AHEAD!**

* * *

"_I will burn my dread..."_

Minato hummed as he walked towards the church while listening to music on his Mp3 The air around him was heavy but he didn't mind it.

Even though he knew that there would be those who won't hesitate to try and kill him on first sight.

In a manner of speaking, the boy knew he was distorted. No sane individual would willing endanger his own life without something or someone to watch out for them.

For all his power, he was not invulnerable. Had someone been able to hurt him, this self-imposed mission could be suicidal.

"And to think I'm contributing to the wrong like many others."

As a sudden realization came to mind, he smiled bitterly.

"How ironic that the one who played the biggest role in stopping her will end up supporting her calling."

The path was straightforward, and so it didn't take more than a few minutes before he reached the entrance.

He placed one hand forth on the door and was about to open it when he came to a stop.

He looked to the side where there were many trees surrounding the church.

"You should leave before you really get hurt."

Upon saying so, the leafs moves and two figures leapt out.

He recognized the first being the girl Thanatos had thrown out several days ago. The other was a middle aged man dressed in a trench coat and a fedora hat. Both of them wielding spears of light.

"You should leave now kid." Minato said as he used one hand to dig his ear. He looked up at the stars while doing so, he wasn't even looking at them. Almost as if telling them that they weren't worth the effort.

* * *

Mittelt growled at him. She raised her light spear in forward stance as she flew forward to try and stab him with it. "You asshole! This is for brushing me off!"

The goth girl let out a battle cry as she thrust her spear forth at his head.

Minato however only smiled in amusement as he took his right hand out of his pocket to dig his ear.

Mittelt thought she had him. The thought of getting revenge on the boy made her mood skyrocket. She didn't know what he did the last time round, but remembering the beast that scared her away, the fallen angel assumed him to a summoner of some sort.

She assumed that the boy was going to call for assistance like on their first meeting. It was why she didn't bother saying anything. She wanted to take him down before he could do anything.

As she closed the distance, all the boy was able to do was lift one hand.

The thought of catching a weapon, more so a light infused weapon was laughable.

…"Get back in the kitchen bitch."

The boy muttered those words as he swung his hand about with great speed.

Words could not express the shock as he slapped her by the cheek with enough force to send her crashing into the ground. The light spear she wielded shattered like glass the moment it touched his hand.

"Wha-what?"

She stupidly muttered as she lifted one hand to nurse to wound, but importantly to confirm the validity of what just happened.

* * *

A slap was hardly what he had in mind, but at the last moment he decided it was more embarrassing to do so.

Minato smiled to himself, he had thought himself rusty, but he proved himself wrong. The time of peace hadn't dulled his reaction time at all.

Cracking his knuckles, he smiled at the other opponent in front of him.

"Well? Aren't you coming? Though it doesn't make a difference to me." The boy taunted his older opponent.

The man smiled morbidly as he played with his weapon while walking towards Minato. "Oh? I don't know why you came here, but you really think anything can be done with just you alone?" He asked as he suddenly broke into a dash at the teenager.

Minato however only shrugged before he thrust his right hand forth just as his enemy was within striking distance. His right hand tore through his spear and grabbed his face. With a show of force, he slammed the elder man into the ground.

"Im-impossible." The man muttered in disbelief at how easily he was taken down.

The boy then released his hold and instead chose to draw a silver gun from his pocket.

At first glance, Mittelt and her companion immediately thought that he was going to use it shoot them.

That belief was quickly shattered when he brought the weapon to his forehead and pressed the trigger.

The sound of glass breaking resounded through the air around them.

And a horrifying figure slowly appeared out of thin air from directly behind the boy.

"Thanatos...do it." Minato muttered as he turned around and walked towards the entrance of the church once more.

The summoned god of death let out a roar as he turn his gaze down onto the male fallen angel. He reached one hand forth and lifted him by his throat.

His prey summoned another spear of light and stabbed at Thanatos's hand, but it broke like it did against his master a while ago.

One of the many coffins flew from Thanatos's back and landed beside him.

It opened up by itself and immediately the god threw the fallen angel in his hands directly into it and slammed it shut.

The summoned being then raised his sword and swung it downwards onto the coffin with such force that not only was it sliced into two, but also it broke the ground around him.

There was no doubt that the man inside was dead.

"You...you killed him just like that."

Thanatos turned his attention towards the weak voice.

Mittelt backed away in horror when she realized that she was next on the list of to be killed.

* * *

While the horrifying creature was dealing with her partner, Mittelt had regained her senses and quickly got back onto her feet. The girl then considered the idea of fighting the monstrosity that had scared her away a few days ago. Summoning her weapon once more, she considered attacking it when it's back was turned.

Her courage was quickly crushed when she saw how swiftly her partner had been killed.

It was at the moment did she realized that everything was going wrong.

When the boy she was assigned to kill suddenly showed up by himself, she had took it as a sign of good fortune.

She had assumed that with some help, revenge would be hers.

Now she realized that reality was the complete opposite of her fantasies.

In a last ditch attempt to save herself, she quickly flapped her wings hoping to be away to run away.

The creature just stood there and looked as she flew up into the night sky. He opened his mouth and suddenly fired a large purple beam of lightning directly at her.

* * *

"That's enough Thanatos."

Minato ordered as he placed one hand on the door. He hadn't even seen if Thanatos's attacked had killed off the second fallen angel, and he didn't care. That girl was too afraid to fight him.

The god of death vanished into thin air at his command. The boy then looked around him to see if there was anyone else.

"You really are doing it aren't you?" A familiar voice spoke in awe.

He looked up and saw Raynare floating some distance above him.

"I thought you weren't coming?"

She crossed her arms and frowned at him. "I only said that I would be fine leaving that girl to die, but I never said I wasn't coming."

"You also said that you were going to die if you did attempt that." He pointed out an extra fact that she left out.

"That's what you're here for. You can do the heavy lifting while I'll just stay behind and wait until a chance comes to deal with that bitch."

"And if I die?"

She shrugged. "Then I'll just leave. I don't have any other reason to be here other than revenge."

"Meh whatever." Minato smiled as he opened the door.

His newly arrived companion landed behind him, but stood some distance away from him. He noticed that she felt uncomfortable for several reasons.

The boy believed that it was she had seen him execute someone so easily.

The inside of the sanctuary was very different from what they remembered it to be. The altar wrapped with long chains around it, a series of chairs were lined up in a row just before the altar, and candles and dimly lighted lamps were the only source of light within.

Minato took a step forth and suddenly a clapping sound resounded throughout the church as a figure stepped out from behind a pillar.

It was a young man with short white hair and red eyes dressed in clerical clothing. He spread his arms out wide as if trying to embrace something while having an incredibly twisted smile on his face.

"Ugh...I completely forgotten about you." Raynare groaned in frustration.

"Someone you know?" Minato asked. He wasn't particularly bothered by the situation.

"Freed Sellzen. A crazed exorcist that we picked some time ago. He loves killing devils and humans. Oh and he tried to force himself onto me once. You can add rapist to his list of crimes. The others took him in because he was useful in hunting devils."

"Wow! This is a reunion! I thought after you given the boot we were never going to see each other again! Did you finally come to accept my invitation for a good fuck?!"

The fallen angel shuddered before she angrily retorted. "As if I'll give to someone like you!"

The exorcist suddenly took out a gun and sword.

Minato's eyes narrowed at the sword and he snapped his fingers.

"What was that for?" Raynare asked.

"Nothing. It's just a habit of mine whenever I run into something unexpected."

As the two were chatting, Freed suddenly broke into a maniacal laughter.

"What a shame! I was hoping that it would be a reunion with one of those shitty devils. Instead it's just you and a normal human. So sad, there's no fun in cutting up a regular human corpse. Cutting devil is where the fun is! You know how amazing it is when you feel the touch of a devil's corpse on your skin? No? That's why I hate you regular humans! Why can't you be the same?!"

Minato looked at the crazed man for a moment before he sighed and asked. "Where are the others?"

"What you here to rescue that shitty nun who heals devils? Well if you are than you should know that there are hidden stairs behind the altar, she's just beyond there."

The teenage boy smiled and turned to Raynare and said. "You take care of him." After doing so, he started walking forward.

Immediately the fallen angel placed one hand over his shoulder and turned him around. "Hey wait! Why do I have to fight him?" His companion strongly objected to it.

He shrugged in response. "Come on woman, I have some standards of my own. You really think I'm going to waste my time with someone like him?"

After saying so, he slapped her hand away and turned towards the altar before he continue to speak.

"Besides...a real leader isn't afraid of getting their hands dirty. It shows that they are willing to make an effort to understand others."

Her eyes widen for a brief moment before she turned her attention back to the priest. Her next words were directed at Minato despite not looking at him.

"You're an asshole you know that?"

He shrugged. "An asshole who knows what needs to be done."

Raynare sighed in frustration as she summoned a spear of light in one hand. Her focus was now entirely on her opponent. "Hey Freed no devils for you to kill today! So get out of my way or I'll kill you like the garbage you are."

The priest suddenly broke out in a maniacal laughter.

"Hmm? What's this? The fallen angel who rejected me so many times is paying attention to me at last? Oh I'm so honored. Though it's a pity that I only understand one language and that's killing!"

Without warning he pointed the gun at them opened fire. Bullets of light shot forth towards Minato forehead with the intent to kill.

...and yet the end result was that it flew right back at Freed, almost as if it had been reflected.

"Yeow!" The crazed exorcist cried out in pain as the bullets knocked the gun of his hand.

Seeing a chance, Raynare dashed forth and tried to skewer him. However Freed managed to raise his sword in time and blocked it.

Minato seeing there was nothing to be done here simply walked passed the two of them. He waved them goodbye while bidding farewell.

"I'm way out of your league kid. Play with Raynare for a while why don't you?"

"Damn it! Don't ignore me!" Freed turned in head and yelled in outrage as Raynare's companion left.

It proved to be a mistake as his opponent took advantage of the moment. Raynare took a step back, breaking of the deadlock between their weapons.

The act caused Freed to stumble forth, allowing her to pull her spear back and thrust it right at his heart.

He hastily raised his sword to defend himself, but it was knocked out of his hands easily.

Raynare raised her spear at his throat while grinning. "Any last words you fucking shithead?"

* * *

Asia Argento had gone though a lot in a short span of time.

Ever since she was taken in by the fallen angels after being kicked out of the church, she knew that the day would come when their use for her would expire. It was then would they get rid of her.

Because of that, she wouldn't be afraid when death came to claim her.

Or so she thought...

Many things happened in a short period of time that gave her a reason to live.

She made the first friend in Minato Arisato followed by one known as Hyodo Issei, they had given her glimpse of all the infinite possibilities the outside world had. She then saw how Raynare was changing her ways for the better when she spared the latter despite orders.

Those experiences made her happy, and because of that she was now afraid.

Afraid that she was never going to experience any of those moments ever again.

...it didn't take much to ignite the feeling of hope.

* * *

"Vicious strike."

A tall humongous and muscular figure wearing a golden chain mail with a gold helmet and a white cape along with silver metallic boots slammed a humongous hammer onto the ground.

The impact caused a shockwave powerful enough to fling over sixty exorcists into the air where they would fly some distance before landing hard onto the ground. Some unfortunate ones crashed into wooden furnitures.

Minato was certain that their bodies would be broken or at least hurt badly, but he didn't' care. There was only one thing he was interested in.

"How's it hanging Asia?" He jokingly asked while walking forth.

His destination was Asia Argento who was crucified to a giant cross in front of him. She tried to speak, but her mouth was gagged.

Everything else at the moment was irrelevant as he made his way towards her.

* * *

"Who...who the hell are you supposed to be?!"

Asia stared at the scene in front of her.

The whole thing happened so quickly that her mind hadn't even accepted the reality of it.

"_Min-Minato-san..."_

The boy appeared so suddenly without warning. He strolled down the stairs and into a room full of people who wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

There was a brief pause as everyone there readied themselves to kill him, only to freeze in place when he took out a gun and brought it to his head.

Everyone watched as he pulled the trigger and summoned a giant warrior.

What happened next wasn't even a fight. In less than ten seconds, and in just one strike, the summoned being had knocked down almost everyone there.

Most of the exorcists were knocked out and those that were still conscious weren't in any state to fight.

* * *

Everything was going to hell.

When Kalawarner had been told that she was going to assume command of this rag tag group of grunts to get hold of a great power, she assumed that everything was going to be easy.

Her sacrifice was easily within her grasp, the tools had been provided, and the devils were assumed to leave to them alone.

Just as everything was set up, they were attacked.

All her grunts gathered in defence, only to be taken down by one kid alone.

The boy didn't even spare her a glance even though she standing next to the nun that was to be sacrificed.

He hadn't even acknowledged her as he walked forward.

A part of her screamed to get away, but another part was telling her to make him pay for his insolence.

The latter part won.

* * *

Minato hummed a tune to himself as he walked up towards Asia.

He stood in front of her wondering what to do next.

His real goal here was never to save her, she was only a side job.

No...weather or not she would be saved would depend on another person's wish.

"Who the hell are you?!"

The fallen angel woman standing next to Asia demanded to know as she held her spear of light in front of his face.

He assumed her to be Kalawarner whom Raynare spoke off.

The boy however sighed. "Man, she wasn't kidding. Everyone here can only use one thing." He said as he shook his head in disappointment.

In response, the woman thrust her spear forth, and it broke like glass.

Words couldn't describe the amount of excitement he felt when he saw the horrified expression on her face.

Still, an enemy was an enemy. He decided to get rid of her.

Drawing his evoker from his pocket once more, he brought it to his head.

His assailant took a step back in fear.

Yet before he could pull the trigger, he was stopped.

"Wait!"

A familiar voice called out to him.

Everyone in the room turned to the entrance where Raynare was.

The girl held one arm over her right shoulder which was bleeding, but it didn't nothing to bother her, as she was in a good mood while walking towards them.

Along the way, she gazed at the state of all the exorcists in the room and sighed.

"I can't believe you actually did it. I originally was just going to take a peek at you dying before running off. This is truly a golden opportunity." She said while laughing.

Minato shrugged. "Whatever..."

"Raynare..." Kalawarner growled as she summoned another spear and pointed it at her. "Is this your doing? Did you bring him here?"

She shrugged in response before replying. "I didn't. I simply tagged along because I hate you for your personality, and for back stabbing me. My only goal here is to kill you," She then turned to Minato and asked, "Is it alright if I kill her?"

Minato smiled as he put his evoker back into his pockets. "Go ahead, I refuse to lower myself to killing a third rate like her. Don't lose though, or you'll be even worse off compared to her."

She grinned in response as she summoned a spear of light in her left hand and pointed it at her former colleague.

The boy sighed as he shook his head and turned to Asia who was still crucified and said, "Just to warn you in advance I don't care much about you. To save or sacrifice you, that choice belongs to Raynare if she survives the duel."

* * *

**Now Minato had an easy time as everyone just kept using light and more light attacks. There wasn't even one single other elemental attacks. Which was why he could easily strolled through the church without taking damage at all. Since Raynare had told him that in advance, nothing could threatened him**.

**Now points and question.**

**Point 1) I'm going to stop this fic for a while after finishing Asia's arc which would end in one or two chapters.**

**Point 2) Wearing a Persona can grant superhuman status depending on their level.**

**Now question time.**

**1)How much of the human world do Devils and Angels interact with? Because I don't want Minato's life to be all about fighting, so it would be nice if he could meet Devil's and angels outside while enjoying life.**

**Any ideas?**

**2)How should Rias and Sona and their peerage react when they see Minato after they get a good look or glimpse of his power? Because some of their characters are a bit wild, so I have some trouble thinking. That's the problem with writing too many characters at once.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the last chapter I'm going to post for a while. Since now I'm going back to my original story. Sorry to disappoint you guys.**

**By the way, I know Asia not turning into a Devil last chapter might seem like it will mess things up, but it won't. I read a light novel called 'The Circumstances Leading To Waltraute's Marriage', and got the idea from when the MC stopped Ragnarok even if it's only for a brief moment. **

**In that story, it was stated that his solution was only temporary and Ragnarok will just start again by another method. **

**It gave me the idea that it was easy to later on simply fix this issue by shifting the reason Asia turns into a Devil.**

**Warning! WARNING! WARNING!**

**Some characters might be OOC here.**

* * *

"You really are a yandere." Minato sighed as he took a sip of his coffee.

"That's not nice! How can you say something like that?" Rias pouted. The two of them were sitting across each other at the dining table in Minato's apartment.

The air around them was incredibly heavy.

Rias's had one of her peerage members with her, while Raynare stood behind him.

Minato recognized her at first glance. Akeno Himeji was the second most popular girl in school just behind Rias.

Asia Argento due to having still not recovered from the ordeal and needed someone to watch out for her. The newest member of the occult club Hyodo Issei had volunteered to watch over her.

"Ara ara, he called you a yandere. Is there something you didn't tell us?" Akeno playfully asked as she placed a cup of tea in front of her master.

"I-"

Minato interrupted her. "Visited me several times, offered me a contract slip the first time. I gave it back, and the next day she demanded to know why I refused her. Afterwards, she tried to recruit me into her peerage, but I refused. She doesn't take no for an answer and I see her on a daily basis."

The crimson hair girl sighed in annoyance. She took a sip of tea before she spoke again. "I'm glad to see you are still as rude as always. Though I am here because of something you said."

"I'm guessing it's because of what happened yesterday?" Raynare spoke up meekly.

The devils looked at her and she flinched. The girl knowing that she was unable to match their power hid behind Minato.

Sensing a raise in tension, the only boy there decided to speak up, "My house, my rules. If you try fighting, I'll throw you out."

The president of the occult club pointed at the fallen angel and asked, "Arisato-san, why is that girl over here? I thought you said you wanted nothing to do with the supernatural?"

He shook his head sadly.

"I did say that, but I never mentioned two other things during our previous conversations. The first being, I'll easily defend myself should I be attacked. The second is that I take responsibilities for my actions."

The boy then looked at Raynare before he got stood up.

"You tell them your part of the story, and I'll tell mine later. Don't skip out on anything, including your thoughts." He requested as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Wait! Why can't you do that?!"

"Washroom." The boy answered as he walked away.

The two devils in the room turned their attention to the fallen angel. The girl sighed in resignation before she took Minato's seat. "I can't believe I'm talking to a bunch of filthy devils about my job."

"The feeling is mutual. Now, would you please do as he request?" The president of the occult club requested.

She glared at them for a moment before sighing again. "Whatever. The short story is that he and I met at what used to be the church. He hung out there while we set up our base. Just when we were finished, I was told to drive him out, he didn't listen and I tried to use force. It ended with me nearly being killed. The guy crushed my body and shoved me into a coffin and tried to kill me executioner style."

Raynare felt a surge of anger as he saw how the devils were grinning in response to her story.

Rias smiled in amusement. "Oh my, you really are a fool. You should have noticed how overwhelming his presence was and yet you tried fighting him."

Akeno mirrored her master's expression."I wish I could have been there too see it."

Raynare had a feeling that Gremory's servant was fantasizing about it, and it made her feel even more unease.

"Miss fallen angel, I'll be direct. I only wish to know to about Arisato-san."

For the first time since their meeting, Raynare felt that she finally had something that could ruin her mood.

Rias noticed the change of demeanor and her lips curled into a frown. "What's so funny?" She asked,

"Nothing much. I was just recalling Minato saying that you were trying to recruit him. I might actually feel sorry for you if you were successful."

The crimson hair girl's eyes narrowed in response to her words.

"What do you mean by that?"

Raynare sighed as she looked away. The girl had been through much, and Minato was the main cause of all. "For starters, he loves nothing more to be alone. Which is the opposite of what you want. The second reason is because he can be crazy at times."

* * *

"Crazy? In what way?" Rias asked. The way the boy carried himself the whole time gave her no reason to worry. He kept to himself and never used his power...until yesterday.

That brief moment when she sensed him do so was all it took to complete change her opinion of him.

It was then did she realize that she was going to have to take more forceful and direct approach with him.

"_Keep pressing me and you might find out what I'm capable off."_

Those words of his were a warning, but also a clue to what type of person he is. She came to the conclusion that he was a pacifist who wanted to be alone. As long as she tried to be reasonable and show no sign of aggression, things would probably work out.

Raynare frowned as she recalled something. "He always says one thing and does another. He appears whenever a crisis strikes, and just when you think he's there to save the day, he instead does something else."

"Like what?" Akeno asked.

"Like the time when I was going to kill that pawn of yours, he appeared out of nowhere and knocked him out. Then he said I can kill him if I wanted too, but he said that if I was to do so, I should do it because I want to."

The devils looked on at her with disbelief, but it was Rias who voiced out their thoughts.

"He allowed Issei to be killed?!"

"It was kind of unnerving...the way he talked it was like he knew what I was thinking." She then chuckled bitterly. "I have to say, it came as a shock when Kawalaner took over the next day and killed that perverted fool."

The girls felt some anger welling up at her insult towards their new comrade but kept quiet as to hear the rest of her story.

Raynare sensed their feelings and brushed aside their anger as she continued to speak.

"Not long afterwards, Kawalaner got the idea to sacrifice the nun for her power, and Minato then went on to try and talk me into saving her. I was originally not planning to do so, but I did. It was mostly to kill that back stabbing bitch though."

Suddenly she tensed as she looked around.

The occult club noticed this.

"What's wrong?" Rias asked.

Raynare shook her head and looked back at her. "It's nothing. It's just that yesterday, after dealing with the everyone there, he did something that really surprised me."

* * *

"What did he do?"

"_You took a while." Minato chuckled as he leaned against the cross that Asia was chained too._

"_Shut up! You didn't do anything at all!" Raynare retorted as she held one hand against her waist where blood was seeping out from. _

_Behind her, Kalawarner laid face down in a pool of her own blood. She had been killed by her former colleague without any form of remorse._

_In response, he pointed to all the fallen exorcists lying on the ground._

_The fallen angel had nothing to say at all. Instead she limped to where he was standing and asked. "Well? Aren't you going to save her?" A part of her wondered what was he waiting for._

_He shrugged. "I realized that it's not my fault she's like this. Weather or not she's to be saved, depends entirely on you." He replied as he looked up at the nun. _

_Both girls looked at him with surprise evident on their face. _

"_Shouldn't I be saving her? Wasn't that why you tried convincing me earlier on?"_

"_That would be the right thing to do," Minato smiled as he stepped forth and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and looked up at Asia, "Or you can finish what Kalawarner was going to do and take her power for yourself."_

_Both their eyes widen in shock at what he was saying. _

"_I mean, you did say you want some power so that others will respect you, so what's stopping you from getting some right now? It's not like any of the other fallen angels will know about it."_

* * *

"He acts so emotionless, and then suddenly he becomes insane. He's like a walking time bomb. I thought he was just an asshole until I went with him yesterday."

"Oh that's just plain rude."

Raynare spun around and saw Minato who standing behind her. She paled at the sight and quickly got off his chair.

"I-"

"Don't bother, I already know what people think of me." He yawned while taking a seat. The boy stared Rias in the eyes. "Okay let's get to the point."

The club president smiled. The opportunity she had been waiting for just presented itself.

"I want to know all about you."

"Denied."

Minato shot her down again.

"What? Are you still saying that?" She pouted in mild annoyance. "You should know I don't give up easily."

He looked at her with an unreadable expression before he turned to Raynare and then back to her before replying.

"A trade then."

"A trade?" She was caught off guard. "What do you want?"

He pointed at his fallen angel companion.

"You take in Asia and this girl, and in exchange, I will answer any question of your choice truthfully."

His offer was met with outrage from Raynare instantly.

"Wait! No! I don't want anything to do with those filthy devils!"

He however pacified her anger with a simple question.

"Then where would a traitor to her organization go? If you don't hide or band with others, you will be hunted down and killed like a dog."

She opened her mouth and closed it. The girl couldn't come up with any form of verbal retaliation. He continued to rub it in.

"Kicked out is one thing, but attacking old comrades? I can't imagine anyone would let that slide."

* * *

Rias could feel a headache coming on. She sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"The nun is easy to take in, though the fallen angel girl might be a problem since she doesn't trust us, that and we are supposed to be mortal enemies."

"Problem doesn't mean impossible."

She crossed her arms and pouted.

"You are not making things easy for me are you?"

To that, Minato smirked as he leaned back on his chair and replied. "It's not so nice when the shoe is on the other end is it?"

Akeno smiled in mild amusement at her master's frustration. "Ara ara. You know the saying 'what goes around comes around'? Did you think I wasn't aware of your interest in him?"

"You are supposed to be my servant. Why are you siding with him?"

"Because she has more common sense than you." Minato answered the question for her while chuckling. Several moments later he calmed down and resumed conversation. "Anyway, I guess I should make it clear, that I don't belong to anyone or any side."

Every devil in the room stared at him. Their eyes reflecting the doubt they had regarding his words. Like before, they left it to their leader to speak.

"I want to believe that, but yesterday's event makes it hard to do so."

"Why is that?"

To everyone's surprise, Raynare was the one who answered his question.

"It's because of how you destroyed the church."

* * *

"_I'm surprised. I really wasn't going to stop you when I suggested you finish her work. Though on the other hand I can say that you've taken a step forward. You were once a third rate piece of garbage, but now you are acting like a second rate at least."_

"_What are you talking about?" _

_Minato smirked at the two girls in front of him. Asia was on the ground kneeling from exhaustion while Raynare looked on at him with fear and confusion evident in her eyes._

_The latter had chosen the option to save the nun which impressed the boy for some reason._

"_It means unlike before, this time you made the effort to think instead of just blindly accepting things."_

_The fallen angel looked at Asia before turning back to him. She didn't know what to say._

_They heard much moaning from the remaining exorcists who were getting back on their feet. Both the boy and the fallen angel had been so caught up in their own business that they forgot about them._

"_I haven't done this for a while." Minato sighed as he took out his gun and put it to his head. _

_He pressed the trigger once and the sound of glass breaking resounded through the room. _

_Raynare expected another creature to be summoned, but nothing like that came up. Just a glowing blue aura that appeared out of thin air and wrapped itself around the boy._

"_Mind charge." _

_She heard him muttered something. The girl believed it to be the name of the skill he used._

_The bluenite then took a deep breath before he pressed the trigger again._

_All movement came to a stop as a tall pale skinned man with twelve wings and a pair curved slender horns erupting from his head appeared behind him. His light blonde hair flowing behind him while a single piece of floating cloth was all that hid his modesty._

_Everyone there stood there in awe even as the creature looked at them. _

_Raynare was the first to snapped back to her senses._

"_An-an Angel? You said you weren't with any of the-"_

"_Helel...Morning Star."_

_The angel raised one hand forth._

_Without warning, a thin beam of light fell from the heavens like a meteor, and for an instant, it was almost as if the world had been devoured by the very sun._

* * *

"You summoned a very powerful angel and practically nuked the entire church and the surrounding area of over hundred meters with an incredibly powerful light spell. For devils, light is poison."

Minato nodded in understanding at Raynare's explanation.

Rias took over from there.

"I never heard of a human capable of summoning an angel, much less a high level one like that. But the thing is, your actions so far have proved contradictory. "

The boy smiled. He felt that they jumping to conclusions too quickly.

"So you think I'm lying about being neutral because I used a light based spell? So if I were to say...hypothetically summon a devil and use a darkness based spell, how would that change your views of me?"

To that, she had no reply.

Minato let out a sigh before he stood up suddenly.

"I'm kind of tired. We can finish this discussion some other time should you agree to take Raynare and Asia in. I'm tired of babysitting them."

The fallen angel took offense at his words but chose to huff and turn away angrily.

"Where are you going?" Rias asked.

"To Akihabara," He answered as he pulled out a flyer. "My favorite cafe is having a sale today. Now then, goodbye."

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter.**

**Some points...**

**1)I'm not writing anymore for a while not just because of my story, but also I want to see how this story is received.**

**2)I want to keep some proximity with Canon but also show off originality, so I need some time to think up the timeline.**

**3)Raynare is more level headed as Minato trashed her before, pounding common sense into her head. So now she's not insane, and she can think before acting.**

**4)Minato will use weapons, but only later on.**

**Questions**

**1)Is it all right for a neutral person to have much interactions with the other factions but never officially volunteering for a job or some sort?**

**2)I read in some series, that remaining neutral is way of inviting trouble. Best example I know is Gundam Seed where ORB a country chose to remain neutral and destroyed by the Alliance. **

**Wouldn't Minato's life be in jeopardy more often if he doesn't take a side?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Updates are slower because I've been trying out an original story on my own. That and because I don't want to intrude too much on Canon.**

**As such, I decided to try and write up original scenes which I feel could crash this whole story.  
**

**I'll be honest and warn you guys...you might not like this story any further once you read this chapter.**

* * *

"Good afternoon master. How may we assist you?"

"Table for one."

"Right this way."

Minato nodded as he followed the maid to his seat.

The boy couldn't help but smile somewhat. The amount of stress he had to deal with the past few days seem like a thing of the past.

This particular maid cafe of Akihabara was well known to many for it's warm environment. The boy always felt at peace whenever he came here.

...The cheap and delicious food also played a part in it.

"You know many of us were worried that you had found somewhere else to go to."

The bluenite smirked as he took the menu from the maid.

"School gave me some...troubles for awhile, but I took care of it."

Minato then looked around and noticed the tremendous crowd. He then realized how lucky he was that he didn't have to wait in line.

"Is it alright if I assume that 'she' is here?"

The maid nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, she was the first to notice your lack of appearance here. Wait here for a moment and I'll go call her."

The girl attending to him did a bow before she left.

The customer shrugged and read the menu. A few moments later, he closed it as he had chosen what he wanted.

It was at this moment did a beautiful woman take arrive. She took a seat across him and said, "Can I ask what kind of school problems kept my number one customer from visiting?"

"Babysitting problems. Two kids got into trouble, and I watched out for them for awhile."

The woman couldn't help but smile.

"What's so funny Gabriel-san?"

"Oh it's nothing. I'm just a little surprise that you were the type to help others."

The boy's eyes widen slightly. He calmed himself down quickly before she caught on and replied, "It's hard to say anything about me considering that we don't talk or meet outside of here right?

She quickly looked away and scratched her cheeks.

"I-I suppose that's true. I simply assumed that are you the type to want to be left alone since you often come by yourself."

"You aren't wrong in saying so. My involvement with them was purely circumstantial. I don't have any further reason to get involved with them now that the issue has been resolve."

Gabriel suddenly giggled.

Minato sighed and handed her the menu.

"Enough teasing, can I please order something now?"

"All right. I'm sorry, but it's the first time I've actually learnt something about you, so it can't be helped."

"I want a chocolate cake, a mango pudding, a strawberry cheesecake and a cup of dark coffee."

The manager looked surprised. "That's odd. Normally you would order at least four times that amount."

No one would have thought that a guy like Minato would be capable of eating nearly ten times the amount of a normal human on every meal.

It was one of the three reasons why he was the considered the most loyal customer to Gabriel and her shop.

"I ran out of money because I spent it on a new laptop for a new project." Minato then sighed which caused her expression to turn to one of confusion.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh nothing." He shook his head.

The boy didn't see the point of telling his troubles to her and decided to just end the conversation there.

Besides, he was certain that she wouldn't believe him if he told her of his problems regarding devils and fallen angels.

"Hmm..." Grabriel closed her eyes and did some thinking. She opened them a few seconds later and said, "Arisato-san, how would you like a job then?"

"As a store that is runned primarily by women, I can't see myself being able to help in anything."

She couldn't help but grin at his reply.

"Oh but there is something you can do."

* * *

Minato let out a sigh of relief as he put away his cup after devouring the last bit of coffee.

"Ah...this is the life. Eating good food, drinking great coffee and best of all, no crazy girls to deal with."

"I trust your meal was satisfactory. If so, would you consider the cost to be the same?" The maid asked as she handed him the bill.

He gave the money to her and she bowed to him before walking away.

The boy looked down onto the table where there was a large box.

Just the sight of it was enough to ruin his good mood.

It was something that was required for his new line of work.

Though he didn't like it, this was a job that was to be conducted at his school.

"Well I might as well see if I can get the permit to transfer out of there."

* * *

"...Didn't I say I'm tired of babysitting you?"

"I don't need a babysitter!"

"Right...you just need want a place to freeload at." Minato replied as he put away the box. In front of him was Raynare who was sitting on his couch.

The fallen angel had intruded upon his home once again.

"The devils aren't taking too well to my presence."

He sighed and walked into the kitchen and put on an apron. He then opened a cupboard and drew some eggs from it to start preparing his dinner.

Without even sparing her a glance, he spoke up. "I'm not surprise, your character is hardly befitting a guest who is taking refuge under them."

"Whatever. The point is I also hate them so i thought of coming over since I had nowhere else to go to."

"And what's stopping me from just throwing you out?"

She frowned at his question. From past experience Minato knew that she was the type to not hesitate to beg if it got her what she wanted.

"I'll do just about anything. Let me stay here for the night."

The boy clicked his tongue to express his annoyance but didn't say anything else.

He took out a bowl and then cracked the eggs. As he was beating the eggs, he did some thinking and an idea came to mind.

It took all he had to resist smirking.

"Fine, I'll let you stay for dinner at least." He said without looking at her.

Immediately the fallen angel's expression brightened up.

Oh if only she knew what he had in mind for her.

* * *

"I still can't believe it."

Raynare's eyes twitched. The meal set out before her could only be called a feast fit for an emperor.

Meat dishes ranging from roast pork to fried chicken and grilled beef to stir fried vegetables, cold salads and even a fruit sundae.

Such a display was but a regular meal to Minato.

"Hmm...I got a stomachache."

The boy stood up and went to the kitchen. He took out a fly swatter from the cupboard and gave it to Raynare.

"Watch the food, and just to warn you, the flies here can be rather large."

She scoffed as she aside the weapon he gave her. "I'm a fallen angel, you really think some flies can hurt me?"

"A human kicked your ass."

The girl had nothing to say to that.

Minato then went to the bathroom.

The moment he shut the door, there was a sound of glass breaking.

* * *

Raynare devoured a piece of beef without any permission.

The girl sighed as she dropped her head onto the dining table. Even though she had been offered shelter, she couldn't bring herself to accept the difficult conditions that came with it.

Her whole life just came crashing down so quickly that she found herself having little to nothing left live for.

In the past she would have taken pride and joy in messing other people's lives, especially the boys who attempted to hit on her. But when she repeated such actions over the past two days, it only served to frustrate her.

The fallen angel hadn't been fully honest with her host. She had another source of discomfort.

And that was Asia.

For reasons unknown, seeing that girl so happy around Devils made her angry, but there was no way to express that anger without getting hostility from her new friends.

It was why she chose to come here. Despite having more than enough power to crush her, Minato would simply choose to listen to her complaints. Talking to him about it might make her feel better.

The prospect of lodging also played a part in it.

She placed one hand in front of her and clenched it. It was a reminder of how weak she really was.

The only ones she could match at most were the knight or the rook of the Gremory girl that Minato had entrusted her too.

In her opinion, it wasn't anywhere enough to survive on her own.

"Hmm?"

She suddenly turned towards the balcony when she heard a buzzing sound. The girl sighed as she stood up and grabbed the fly swatter from the table.

"Ugh...how demeaning I can't believe I'm even doing this."

As she opened the windows and walked out to the edge of the balcony she looked left and right and saw nothing. The girl then looked down while standing behind railings.

And immediately she almost fainted.

It was a fly.

A very huge fly.

It stood at nearly eight meters in height. It's head covered in a golden shell and it's ruby red eyes were humongous. It's four pairs of long twisted and deformed arms moved about so smoothly that it was entrancing and yet frightening. In one of it, held a long skull rod.

"Bi-BIG!"

She screamed out loud as the fly raised his staff up high and smacked her over the head with it.

* * *

Minato was in a good mood. He was not below using his powers for fun and games.

It was why he couldn't resist the urge to grin like an idiot when he came out of the washroom and found Raynare lying on the ground unconscious with Beelzebub hovering just some distance away.

"No one freeloads at my house and gets away with it."

* * *

The whole day Minato had gone without any form of trouble, and that bothered him.

Still he shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

With the box he received from Gabriel in both hands he walked towards the student council's headquarters. There was something he needed to seek Sona out for.

"Hmm?"

The boy noticed that the closer he got to his destination, the colder it was. He assumed it to be a malfunctioning of an air conditioner or something like that.

"Excuse me." He called out as he opened the door.

"Nee-san can you stop fooling around!"

"I just wanted to say hi but So-tan no baka keeps ignoring me!"

The student council president was running around the room while chasing a young girl with overwhelmingly large breasts that was dressed in magical girl outfit.

The latter held what appear to be a stack of papers up in the air as she laughed heartily.

"Nee-san stop fooling around! I need those papers!"

"Aww but you won't even greet your big sister. What else was I supposed to do?"

"That's because you're just using me as an excuse to play around again!"

Minato smiled at the scene in front of her. It was fun to see the rumoured calm cool and collected Sona act like a brat looking for attention, yet he couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for her.

So he stood there and awaited until the president's elder sister ran by him. He raised his right hand and swiped the documents from her.

"Ah!" The magical girl let out a startled cry as the surprise attack caused her to trip over her own feet and fall face first onto the ground.

The boy saw her striped underwear and shook his head in disbelief.

"Here you go." Minato handed Sona her stuff.

"Oh..." The girl slowly raised her hands and accepted it.

Once she did, she immediately coughed and tried to put up her usual cold appearance.

"It's you...what do you want?"

"I just wanted to ask for permission regarding something."

"What is it?"

Before he could reply, Sona's sister got back up on her feet and groaned.

"Mou-what a way to kill-"

She stopped what she was going to say when her gaze fell upon him.

A few seconds later she turned back to her family member there and asked, "So-tan is he-"

The student council president quickly stepped on her feet.

"Yeow! So-tan why are you mean?!"

Sona ignored her sister as she jumped about while clutching her foot in pain and resumed conversation with Minato.. "Ignore her. What was your question?"

The boy shrugged and reached into his pocket and drew some papers. He gave two to her.

"I recently took up work at a cafe. I was told to try and promote it, but I just needed some permission to do so from you."

"You don't need permission to do this sort of thing."

"Oh..."

Minato sighed as he turned around and walked towards the door. He looked at Sona one last time to say, "Thanks and if it's not too much trouble, is it possible to file a transfer form? ." he then closed the door.

"A transfer form?"

His request left Sona confused, but she was forced to abandon that line of thought when her sister snuck up from behind and threw herself onto her back.

"Hey So-tan was that the boy you talked about? You know the one with you mentioned with a lot of power that he used to blow a whole church full of exorcists and fallen angels up?"

She sighed before answering. "Yes it was him. I heard though he wants nothing to do with us and I believe it best that it remains that way."

"Hmm..." A playful grin graced the lips of the elder sister.

Sensing her thoughts, Sona smacked her over the head. "Just go back Nee-san. I don't want to be hearing any more complaints about you skipping work again."

She pouted as she said, "Mou-you should treat your big sister better."

"And you should act your age."

The girl then looked at the paper she received from the boy.

"A maid's cafe in Akihabara? Who would go to such a place?"

The student council president threw it to the side where her sister picked it up and looked at the contents.

* * *

Minato sighed.

The hard part of his work was about to start.

Dressed in an oversized penguin with feathered wings he struggled to make his way down to the Occult Club. He had something to tell Rias.

"_What an extreme design."_

His new boss Gabriel had been attempting to design a mascot for her cafe. She came up with several of them but didn't know which ones would be best received by the public and so she tasked him with the job of promoting her business.

The first place he chose to start doing so was his school.

"Excuse me." He called out as he entered the clubroom of Rias and her peerage.

It was obvious that no one took notice of him.

Everyone was focused on the crimson hair devil arguing with a young man in his early twenties with blonde hair and deep blue eyes. The man's outfit consisted of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath the blazer was a white unbuttoned shirt.

He looked around and noticed how the room had been badly burnt. The furniture and walls were completely scorched and the smell of smoke was overwhelming.

Seeing that now was a bad time, he sighed.

But the moment he did so, everyone turned towards him.

The man looked at him with disgust and asked. "Who the hell are you?"

* * *

**All right to be honest, I was really afraid of posting this chapter up.**

**To avoid breaking Canon I had to try and come up with some original content of my own. Yet I had a really good feeling that such a thing would break this story pretty badly.**

**Since Minato wouldn't take part in the rating games, I had to find something else for him to do.**

**So if there are problems here, I'll take down this chapter and start over again.**

**Points to take note off...**

**1)Gabriel has known him for awhile, but she doesn't do anything about him because she and Sona can feel that he's a pacifist and so they treat him like regular people. That in turn makes Minato somewhat happy.**

**2) The penguin suit was just a joke idea inspired by the youtube video person cross over with Azumanga Daioh. It reminded me of how seemingly opposite it would be when compared to the immortal phoenix.**

**Which was why it was perfect to use to embarrass Raiser. Imagine a harmless looking penguin who can't fly but can take everything that the phoenix throws at him and come out without a single scratch at all.**

******3) If there was any pairing, I would more likely choose an elder woman in the series like a certain money loving Valkyrie. **

**Question time...**

**1)Am I really doing the right thing? Because I was actually quite afraid of posting this chapter up. I know for fic's, especially crossovers, original content is welcomed. But saying it and doing it is another thing and because of that, I'm quite afraid. That's why I have to know am I on the road to breaking this story or not?**

**2) I find Minato's high level personas quite lacking and so was thinking of adding P4G elements into it. But I was wondering if that could end up breaking the story as well.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well I stopped writing this for a while because of my original story which I'm halfway through the first chapter. I hit a roadblock so I stopped and came back here to write this.**

**Just to warn you guys, I forgotten lots of stuff in the DxD verse, so if I make a mistake, no flaming please.**

* * *

"I came here to ask a question. I see now that it's a bad time." Minato sighed. He had hoped to confirm the offer he made with Rias a few days ago regarding Raynare.

He was getting tired of having her drop by his house on a daily basis. As easy as it was to just kick her out, it would go against his morals of taking responsibility.

"I asked who the hell are you?!"

The teenage boy ignored the arrogant man and walked...or rather stumbled towards Rias. The penguin suit was not making things easy for him to move around in.

"Hi Rias, have you thought about my offer from a few days ago?"

Rias Gremory looked at him with an incredulous expression. "Arisato-san, in case you haven't noticed, I am in the middle of a discussion…" She paused halfway to glare at the man beside him for a moment before turning back to him. "...with someone right now."

"Really? Who?"

The blue haired teenager looked around and saw nothing of interest. To him, all he saw was a bunch of teenagers his age and a young adult man looking at him. As he had little knowledge of Devils, he couldn't see what was wrong with this scene.

"Are you a fucking retard?! She's talking to me you worthless piece of garbage?!" The only adult in the room roared out angrily at him.

Minato looked at him and asked. "And you are?"

"Riser Phenex just say what you want and get out of here!" Rias's voice and tone was almost on the verge of screaming. Minato could easily tell how much she disliked him, but he decided to play ignorant.

The man known as Riser quickly turned back to Rias, his expression turned to one of glee as he laid eyes on her. His sick intentions were made obvious with the tone he used to reply to her words. "Oh Rias is that how you speak to your husband?"

Minato's eyes widen slightly at the declaration but didn't say anything else.

"Eh? EH!" Issei, Asia and Raynare all yelled out in shock at the same time.

It only took a moment for Minato to regain his senses, and once he did, he couldn't help but smile a little.

The scarlet beauty's expression turned into one of fury just as she retorted."You are not-"

"I guess congratulations are in order then." Minato chuckled as he started clapping. Though with the suit in the way, it made him appear to everyone that he was doing some sort of penguin dance. "Though I am kind of surprise that you have such low taste in man."

"Low taste you say?" Riser looked smugly at him. "Boy, do you really think so little of your life that you would dare to insult me?"

Minato shrugged before calmly replying. "I'm not insulting you. I'm only pointing out what others think of a guy with his ass stuck up in his head."

Immediately a large burst of fire engulfed Riser, but surprisingly did not burn his clothing.

Immediately Rias slammed her hands on her table and stood up."Riser! What are you trying to pull here?!"

Everyone else in the room was on guard except Asia who looked terrified for good reason.

"Rias, I am only going to show this fool how he should bowing to his superiors."

Immediately Minato suddenly broke out into laughter.

Raiser's cockiness suddenly faded and in turn was replaced with one of fury. "What's so funny you?"

"I'm sorry. I thought I heard you said superior." Minato managed to say in between fits of laughter. "But that can't be right. I mean a flame like that is barely noteworthy."

The man's face reddened with embarrassment as the intensity of the flames increased dramatically, yet Minato continued to grin at him.

"You…" Riser yelled in anger, he was losing control quickly.

"Riser stop it! He doesn't have anything to do with us!" Rias quickly took a defensive stance ready to step in should things get out of control.

Her actions only caused Arisato to chuckle. "Yes Rias, please stop your husband before he hurts himself."

"He is not my husband!"

"That's enough already!"

To everyone's surprise, it was Issei who shouted at Raiser. "I don't know who you really are but this is overdoing it!

The man turned towards Rias with a look of disgust and said. "Rias control your dog otherwise I'll reduce him to ashes as well."

"Don't just brush me off yakitori!"

"What...did you say?" The blonde hair man's voice was soft but carried with it a tone that spoke of danger.

"I called you a yakitori! What you got a problem with that?!"

Silence followed for several moments as the flame surrounding Raiser died down suddenly. However a few seconds later, it rekindled with a force far greater than it previously was.

The man looked pissed. Enough to kill someone.

"Damn you piece of shit!"

The flames suddenly burst forth and a massive explosion was created.

* * *

Serafall Leviathan happily made her way down to the Occult Research Club while ignoring all the lecherous stares she was getting from the students of Kuoh Academy.

Her younger sister Sona wasn't wrong when she accused her of just coming over to play.

She took her duties as a Maou seriously, but that didn't mean that she had no social life. The woman took the time to visit her sister whenever she could.

Today however she stumbled upon a bonus. A young boy with immense power just slightly below hers was in the same school as her younger sister.

And the best part being that he was a human, which meant that there was a chance she could convince him to join the side of the Devils.

The whole day seemed like it was going to so well for her when suddenly an explosion broke out and rocked the school.

* * *

"That was rather rude." Minato smiled in mild amusement.

The power of the flames exceeded his expectations, but it wasn't anywhere near enough to hurt him. He tried crossing his arms, but the suit got in the way. He was starting to regret putting on this outfit.

"By the way, it's rude to stare." He grinned in mild amusement at the figure in front of him.

"How-" Raiser was shocked to find the boy in front of completely unharmed.

It wasn't just him alone. Virtually everyone in the club room was thinking the same. They could understand it if he were to put up some kind of barrier to protect himself. But he didn't.

He simply stood there and not react at all.

"I told you not you were going to get hurt." Minato said as he tried navigating his hands inside the suit to reach his evoker. But to the eyes of everyone, he was doing a dance of some sort that no one could identify.

Rias on the other hand while impressed and curious about Arisato's abilities, was more focused on one thing. Finding a way to make Raiser pay for the destruction he had caused.

The explosion he had created pretty much destroyed almost everything in the club room. Just about everything within was an antique, and while it would be easy to fix the damage with magic, it simply wouldn't have the same meaning it once did.

It was fortunate that she had acted quickly and shielded her peerage members from the flames. Should they have been caught unaware they really could have died.

"Ah...I finally got it." Minato grinned as his hands reached his evoker. He then brought the weapon to his head and smiled as he pressed the trigger.

The sound of glass breaking echoed throughout the room and two figures came into being immediately. A miniature snowman dressed in a blue jester outfit appeared on top of him, and a floating pumpkin wielding a lantern with a witch's hat and blue cloak underneath it's body.

"I'm Jack Frost, nice to meet you, hee ho!' The snow spirit cheerfully introduced himself.

Everyone stared at the snow elf for several moments before Raiser broke out in fanatical laughter.

"Really? That's the best you got?! For all your-"

A burst of ice from the ground easily froze him solidly from head to toe, cutting of whatever he was going to say.

A few seconds later the ice exploded in a burst of flames and sent shards flying all over the place.

The explosion however was contained easily unlike the previous one. The flames had been siphoned off into the lantern of the floating pumpkin head

"You-"

"Bufula." Minato grinned as Jack Frost once again froze Raiser solidly from head to toe once more.

A few seconds later, the same thing happened. But the boy was having too much fun, and so he repeated the process over and over again.

Meanwhile, almost everyone in the room had taken cover behind Rias who was maintaining a barrier of some sort to just watch.

After the seventh time he broke free, Minato decided to just end this.

He snapped his fingers, and immediately the two beings he summoned faded away. In turn, a gigantic black snowman wearing a jester outfit appeared.

"Bufudyne." He called out.

The eighth explosion of ice far exceeded the first seven. The entire clubroom had been completely frozen, not just Raiser alone.

Several moments passed, and only cracks was starting to form. This ice was a lot stronger than the previous blast. Though Raiser was clearly unharmed, and was going to break out soon, he wasn't worried.

The black snowman faded away and Minato turned towards Rias.

"Sorry about that. I forgot how fun it was to be using my powers for fighting." He was sincere about his apologies. He hadn't really meant to cause the destruction of her headquarters. "Anyway, I just came here to ask something."

"Go ahead then."

"Have you considered my offer? About taking Raynare in?"

She sighed before answering. "Yes I have. I suppose I could do so, but I would have to charge you an extra question because of what you did here."

"Fair enough." He shrugged. "You get two questions then."

She nodded in agreement, a smile graced her lips and she asked the first question. "First up, what is that power you just used? What you used was neither the power of light or darkness like the Angels or Devils, nor was it magic."

"Persona." The boy answered without a care in the world.

"Persona? I never heard of it. Could you explain it?"

Minato smirked in response to her question. "That would cost you the second question."

He could tell that she was caught off guard by his declaration, but before she could say anything else, he went into explanation.

"You asked me what my power is called. I answered it. You did not ask me how my power works. I have no reason to explain more or less to you. I'm don't know much about Devils, but I do at least hope they have some sense of decency to honour their words without twisting it."

Rias opened her mouth and then closed it when she realized that she couldn't say anything. The boy's logic was flawless, and while she could press the issue, it would only further serve to lower his views on Devils, which would make interacting with him harder. So she gave up.

"Fine, I'll hold on to the second question."

Everyone's view suddenly turned back to the frozen Raiser whose ice tomb was starting to crack. The president of the Occult club quickly readied herself for another explosion.

Let it be known that her dislike for Raiser Phenex increased by a dozen times this very day.

Minato sighed as he turned around and walked away. Another explosion rocked the already destroyed club room followed by the angry voice belong to Rias's self proclaimed husband.

"Where the hell are you going?!"

Minato turned to look at him with disinterest evident on his expression. "For fuck sake dude. I have more standards than this. You talk big, but yet it was so easy to knock you down. It's clear what type of person you are. A third rate piece of garbage like Raynare once was."

Everyone looked at the fallen angel who was mildly embarrassed but didn't say anything else. The boy continued to speak ignoring how Raiser's temper was rising again at being compared to someone as weak as her.

"At the very least, Raynare made some efforts to improve herself, so she's second rate at the moment. But you, one look at you and it's obvious what type of person you are. You are just an individual who was fortunate enough to be born with everything there is. You don't know what it means to work hard, and when you meet someone your talent can't beat, you throw a tantrum like you are right now. I bet even after this you'll be plotting a form of petty revenge rather than trying to beat me head on." The blue hair teen suddenly sighed as he turned away and towards the door and said. "I can't be bothered to waste time with garbage like you. Come find me when you are at least second rate."

"You-"

Minato brought his hand up once more and press the trigger of his evoker, and summoned the same black colored snowman and froze Raiser once more before walking out of the club room.

* * *

"Sigh…I can take it that this outfit wasn't received very well." Minato was incredibly happy when he took off the suit. He looked at his watch and sighed. It was almost time to report for work.

Putting away the suit into his bag, he tidied his uniform before walking out of the washroom.

The moment he did so, he cursed his life.

"Hi! Mina-tan is it? I heard about you from So-tan and came to speak with you."

Standing in front of him was Sona's elder sister who for a lack of better words was a crackpot who wanted to talk to him.

"I hate my life."

* * *

Sitting on his luxurious couch, Raiser Phenex was deep in thought. Despite all the battles he had gone through, the man could not forget about the small exchange he had with that boy while visiting Rias.

Throughout his entire life, he had always gotten what he had wanted. Even Rias Gremory was no exception. He would easily take her in a rating game and make her his own like he did with every other belonging he possessed.

Yet that would not do anything for his broken pride. His regeneration easily allowed him to survive anything that was thrown his way with ease. But the fact that the boy easily knocked him down over and over again while brushing his fire off with ease was something that for the first time in a long time reawaken the sense of shame and humiliation that he had long forgotten.

He clenched his fist as the words that the boy had spoken continuously resounded in his head.

"_-You are just an individual who was fortunate enough to be born with everything there is. You don't know what it means to work hard, and when you meet someone your talent can't beat, you throw a tantrum like you are right now. I bet even after this you'll be plotting a form of petty revenge rather than trying to beat me head on."_

"_Come find me when you are at least second rate."_

Yet there was nothing he could have said to object to those words. How could a boy who had only met him for several moments see through him so easily?

One thing was certain though.

He couldn't beat him the way he was right now.

Letting out a soft growl, he got off his couch and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Well it's been such a long time since I updated. I have to admit that a lot of my knowledge from the DxD verse has faded so there might be sometimes I could have gotten wrong.**

**As for Minato vs Raiser? No one was hurt.**

**Minato's defense overwrote Raiser's flames easily absorbing the flames while constantly freezing him over and over again for the fun of things.**

**The only thing that got injured was Raiser's pride when he met a human of all of things that he couldn't steamroll.**

**Minato meets Serafall, but he's on his way to work. Seems even if he gets rid of Rias, his problems with the Devils are still around.**

**Raiser goes through some self-reflection because of his humiliation. **

**Question time.**

**1)A wild card...is it like a joker? Because I heard a joker can be the card that leads to victory or defeat. I dislike crossovers when one character from another series only helps the main cast of the other series.**

**I mean come on, a wild card should be an unknown you not think it's wrong that Minato doesn't start building bonds and helping other people? Well that's what he is doing now. **

**His role as a wildcard is to twist things in unknown directions. He can help Rias and Co at times, or he can end up helping their enemies.**

**Still as this is kind of scene is very rare, I can't help but feel worried that I might end up making the story complicated beyond words.**

**2) If say Raiser grew up a bit, and actually did some training before the rating games...no wait scratch that. Say like maybe a slightly stronger Raiser were to fight Issei in the duel, but this time round he isn't so arrogant as his Canon Counterpart and therefore doesn't give Issei the chance to exploit the holy water or the cross, would he have won? This was one thing that I couldn't help but wonder. Can someone give me tell me your opinion?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well I wanted to work on my original story. And while I think I had made some progress, I may have made it more complicated than I wanted it. So because of that, I had to scrap it and restart.**

**It led to a roadblock which in turn caused me to return here. **

**WARNING: WARNING: Because I tend to start writing more original chapters here, it will end up taking a short detour from Canon. **

**Apart from developing other characters, Minato will start to do the same for himself as well. Because of this, the story's nature might change a lot. If you came here for canon, you might want to take caution. Because you might have a change of heart soon enough. **

**...Just to warn you.**

* * *

"That fucking bitch!"

Hatred was all Raynare had for Rias when she found out that she had been excluded from their training trip. Under Arisato's request, the fallen angel had sucked it up and tried to apologize for her actions the past week, but it was brushed off.

The two main reasons that the president of the Occult club gave was that she had nothing to do with the upcoming rating game, that and that she wasn't really a member of the club at all.

Bullshit. The fallen angel could understand her rotten behaviour being part of the problem, but the real issue was that Issei just didn't take well to her presence. And being the doting person she was, she automatically excluded her for his sake.

"Sigh...what am I supposed to do?" She slumped into the club's sofa and looked up at the ceiling.

_"Azarel, Azarel, Azarel...you don't even have a brain to call your own do you?"_

Minato's words constantly replayed itself in her mind. She thought about Asia and her former subordinates. She still hadn't gotten over how easily she had been discarded.

The Azarel she knew was an eccentric person, but he was one who bothered to look out for his own subordinates,

He managed his followers well and didn't overlook even the lowest ranking ones like her. The job she was assigned to watch out for Hyodo Issei came from him directly.

"_Kokabiel-sama said that he was becoming a danger so he ordered me to kill him"_

Now that she thought about it, does Kokabiel speak for Azarel?

The man had given her orders that contradicted the governor's ones. It was the former who said she was worthless and kicked her out.

She let out a sigh. Perhaps Minato was right about something. She didn't have a mind to call her own.

Azarel, Azarel, Azarel.

What has she actually done for herself? When she asked herself that question, she came to realize that the answer was nothing.

Seventeen years old and she didn't have any friends, no real goals, she was just wasting her life away. Fallen angels may have an incredibly long life span, but deep down they are no different than humans. They grow, they learn, they make mistakes, they find friends and hang out, they find love and so on.

The silence was too much for her to bare. Letting out a frustrated cry, she threw herself off the sofa and stomped on the ground.

She didn't know what was going on with her. Why was she so angry about everything? Was she jealous of Asia? The girl she had always held dominance over? Or was she just jealous of the fact that she was just...plain compared to everyone around her.

The devils that Minato had thrown her too were prodigies, Rias Gremory was someone related to one of the four Maou's with incredibly talented peerage members. She had the backing of many other powerful people, and also unlimited resources and connections to other people who could cater to her demands. Hyodo Issei was even worse. He was an asshole who had been given power so great that it could match a god.

She couldn't judge Minato because she didn't know much about his background. But even she knew that he was distorted and twisted in some ways. Perhaps that was something that came with his powers.

"He called me a third rate piece of garbage." She muttered as she looked down at her hands. The memory of her begging for her life when she was trashed by Minato returned to her mind.

"I can't believe it." The fallen angel chuckled in mild amusement as she realized how right he was. The guy probably didn't spare her because Asia begged him. He did so because he had standards off his own and didn't really want to stain his hands with blood as filthy as hers.

For the first time in her life, she saw how pathetic she really was.

"Ha...ha…" She suddenly started chuckling bitterly as she sat on the ground and hugged herself.

* * *

"Mou Mina-tan I thought you said you were completely neutral, why are you hanging with this angel bitch?"

"Arisato-kun, I don't mind you being here, but must you drag her here?"

Minato sighed as he sat between his boss Gabriel and Sona's elder sister Serafall Leviathan. "In my defence, I really had no clue that my boss is actually an archangel. Nor was I aware that you are supposedly a Maou."

"What do you mean supposedly? I really am one!"

"Hell must be really desperate if they are requesting someone like you to be a Maou." Gabriel smirked in mild amusement as the boy riled her up with with a poor choice of words.

Serafall maintain her smile, but it was clear that she was quite angry. Her grip on the table tightened to the point that it accidentally ripped out a portion of it ."Opps, how careless of me."

Minato's boss maintain a smile though it was clear that it was forced.

The boy didn't know who to curse for his string of bad luck. The world? Fate? God? Devil? All sounded so tempting.

His normal life in Akihabara had been ruined by Serafall Leviathan when she had stubbornly insisted on following him to his workplace.

When she got there, immediately all the staff started to panic at first sight and some even left. This led to Gabriel coming forth to investigate.

The moment the two ladies laid eyes on each other, Minato could easily feel the air around him freeze.

"So...let me get this straight. You despite having so much power was unable to sense that you were living in an area that is ruled by Devils?" Gabriel sighed softly as she clasped both hands over the glass of water in her hands. "How is that possible?"

Minato shrugged. "My powers originated from cleaning up the mess caused by beings from Greek Mythology. I enrolled into Kuoh Academy over a month ago, and only a short while ago I discovered the existence of the three sides when a fallen angel tried to kill me. Before that incident though, a girl I didn't know who was a Devil was constantly stalking me."

Gabriel couldn't help but smile in mild amusement. "So...does that mean we don't have to worry about you joining the Devils?"

"I have no desires to join any side. Be it Angels, or the Devils."

"That's fine. I have no qualms about you being neutral. I am a Seraph, but I am also a manager of a cafe. You came here as a human customer, and we shall treat you as one."

The boy smiled lightly as he took a sip of coffee before replying. "That's good. Off the three sides, I find my first impressions of the angels to be best."

"Mou…" Serafall pouted. "Don't be deceived by them. Behind their kind smiles, angels are nothing more than manipulative bitches."

"At least I can do more than just spread my legs as a cosplayer. I heard that most of your work is dumped onto your younger sister. I almost pity her." There was a hint of sarcasm in the Archangel's tone.

The boy realizing the incoming danger decided to intervene.

"You know, while it would be interesting to see a bitch fight between a beautiful Archangel and a really hot Maou. I would ask if you could do it somewhere else. Angels are supposed to be like a symbol of good are they not? And Devils...are they really as bad as people claim them to be? Besides, aren't there supposed to be a ceasefire between the three sides"

Immediately the tension surrounding them faded away.

One wanted him to remain neutral, while the other wanted him to serve her.

If his image of their race is tarnished, it could lead to him joining the other factions. HIs enormous power was almost at the level of a Seraph or an Ultimate-class Devil.

It most certainly wasn't vital for them, but it held enough power to tilt the balance of the three factions.

"Well seeing that you two aren't trying to rip each other's throats out anymore, I think I better report in." The bluenite took out the penguin costume and placed it on the table. "I don't think this costume would work. It draws attention all right, but it's hardly related to the theme of a maid cafe."

Gabriel pouted. "Is that so? What a shame, I spent a few nights hand tailoring this suit. Guess it's back to the drawing board then."

As she reached out to grab the suit, Serafall did so first and pulled it away from her.

"Aw too bad. I can easily see a use for this and you Mina-tan."

"What are you planning? And give that back to me. It's mine!"

Minato just sipped his coffee before replying to Maou's words. "What are planning?"

"Just as Ga-tan has two jobs, so do I."

Garbriel made a mock puke as she asked."Oh lord, you aren't' planning on getting him to work on that are you?"

The boy looked at his boss and asked. "What's wrong?"

The Archangel let out a sigh before replying. "This egoistic woman runs a live magical TV series that is popular in Earth and Hell. Starring her as the protagonist of her own show. It was so 'filthy', that we had to ban it in Heaven to prevent some of the Angels from falling."

"Meh I'm human." Minato shrugged before turning back to the Maou. "So what do you have in mind? As long as it''s nothing supernatural in nature."

"I want you Mina-tan to be my mascot. My show is lacking one, and I heard what you did to the Occult Club. You are exactly what I need to promote my show! The dancing penguin who freezes Earth over."

"Am I going to be safe working for this woman?" He turned back to Gabriel.

"You can always have her sign a binding contract to ensure that she can't hurt you. Even Seraph's and Maou's can't go against it without punishment. Think of all the possible dangers you can imagine and write them down and have her sign the thing." His boss lady then turned around and crossed her arms and grumbled. "Though only morons of the highest caliber would agree to work for her, that and I'll have to reevaluate your status here if you do."

"But think of all the possible fun and humiliation you can inflict on her if something goes wrong. I think it's best if you help me with that though."

At that the Archangel's eyes widen before she smiled mischievously. "Well...It wouldn't be right to leave a staff member of mine hanging. I suppose I could do so."

"No fair! If you want to make a contract I have to be there as well! Oh and I want a contract to Ga-tan as well. I warn you Mina-tan. She's not anything like what you imagine her to be. Sign one as well for your sake."

"He doesn't need to do that with me!"

Minato sighed. He wondered just what did he need to do to fully get away from all kinds of supernatural beings.

* * *

"I really want to punch Sona for this." Minato grumbled as he opened the door to his house.

He knew full well that the president of the student council shouldn't be blamed for her sister's crazy character, but considering how she had ruined his peaceful life by having to reveal to him to his boss true nature.

Off course he was grateful that Gabriel had respected his rights as a human and not pester him...at least until Serafall started to do so.

Now she was trying to control his decisions simply because she distrusts Devils and don't want him to work for her.

In the end, there was no way to come to any agreement especially when the terms of a contract were being discussed. Neither the Archangel nor the Maou were interested in the punishments registered and eventually he decided that he needed some more thinking.

Serafall had given him a number in which he could contact her at if he ever wanted to work as her mascot for her show.

He decided that he should avoid Gabriel for a while at least until she cooled off. The boy was somewhat afraid of what she or her staff which was mostly Angels would do if they saw him.

"I hope that Maou at least leaves me alone." He muttered to himself as he placed his bag onto the dining table.

He wasn't too worried about his boss lady. But he doubted that Serafall took rejection well.

The relationship between the two ladies weren't exactly enemies, more like a case of bad rivalry. He could easily see that woman doing just about anything to entice him. It wasn't just to strengthen her peerage, but more to part of pissing Gabriel off.

"Ah...your back I see."

A familiar voice greeted him from the sofa.

It was a voice that Minato wasn't hoping to hear from for a while.

"Should I ask or throw you out of my house?" He asked as he turned on the the TV in the living room.

"Those assholes left me out of their training trip and I had nowhere else to go."

"Bitch." He cursed softly. That Devil had agreed to his terms and yet she won't even do something as simple as taking care of one girl. It would appear that he would have to revoke that question he owes her because of it.

"Couldn't you have bothered someone else?"

"Nowhere else to go remember?"

"Okay...then what do you plan on doing here?" The boy was in a bad mood, but he kept his cool and tried to hold a simple conversation with her.

"I don't know."

Minato realized something was wrong. The girl was completely listless, nothing like her snide, rude and prideful self. "What's wrong?" He asked.

The girl looked at him and he was surprised to find her eyes bloody red. She had been crying recently. "I did some thinking, and your right. I am a piece of garbage. I don't even know what I want to do. All I can do is follow orders, without it I can't do anything."

The bluenite looked surprised for several moments before he suddenly broke out in laughter.

The act brought some life back to the fallen angel's eyes. "What's so funny?"

"Oh I'm sorry. Those words just reminded me of what I did to Raiser."

"You called him garbage as well, but isn't he far better than me?"

To her surprise, the boy shook his head. "Not quite, there is one thing that makes you better than him. Do you remember how you were suckered into doing something dangerous and stupid?"

"Yeah why?"

"Remember that you were promised Asia's power should you have gone through with it? When I cleared out all the fallen angels and exorcists in that church? I offered you the chance to take that power, but you refused. That was the first time I actually thought that you had some potential as a living being. If you had taken that power, I wouldn't have want anything to do with you."

"I'm still not seeing the picture here."

Minato sighed as he knelt down grabbed her hand and threw her off the sofa. He ignored the cry of pain and took a seat before explaining. "I said that you didn't have a brain of your own, I was wrong. When you had chosen to save Asia, it was at that very moment did you actually made a choice of your own."

Raynare's eyes widen in surprise. Her mind couldn't process that knowledge properly. It went against almost everything that she had convince herself to be.

The boy shook his head as he laid down onto the couch and said, "Well if you want to just lay there like a dumbass, then go ahead." He then closed his eyes and took a nap.

* * *

"Dinner time is usually a time to talk. Anything to say?"

"Yeah...I don't know how to live on my own."

Minato chuckled as he set a plate of fried chicken onto the table. The two of them were sitting across each other with a large spread of food in front of them. Once again, the boy had shown his culinary skills by making a feast once again.

He was starting to give up hope when it came to Raynare. That girl was like a leech, other than killing her, he saw no way of permanently kicking her out of house.

"I think what you're trying to say is you don't know how to live for yourself."

"What's the difference?" The girl was surprised at his response.

"Living on your own pretty much means that. Living for yourself means following the path you believe is right as you attempt to forge your own destiny despite what everyone else says or does."

Raynare couldn't help but ask something. "What about you then? Which one of the two are you?"

The boy who was in the midst of taking some vegetables stopped and looked at her while smiling sadly. "Both." After answering, he resumed eating.

The girl looked confused, but most of what he was saying didn't make sense, so she asked another question. "

Minato who had swallowed the vegetables looked at her before sighing. He placed his chopsticks on top of the plate and crossed his arms.

"You know, in a manner of speaking, I was once like Rias...and maybe you as well."

The girl was shocked. Ironically thinking about that woman she hated brought the most life back to her.

"Nope, I have always been human before you ask." He shook his head. "It's just that I had a group of friends similar to her and her peerage. We came together because of a similar goal we all shared."

"What happened then?"

Minato clenched his fist tightly while replying. "We accomplished our goals...though in the process and aftermath, I screwed up many times and ended up hurting them very badly."

The Fallen Angel was getting more intrigued every passing moment. "So what? Can you tell me about more about them?"

"Another time." He waved her off. The tone he used was noticeably sharp and it warned her not to press that issue any further.

Silence followed as the two resumed eating until Raynare decided to ask another question.

"Say…"

"What is it?"

"Can you train me?"

Minato looked surprised at her request, but he didn't say anything.

Raynare then went into explanation. "I want to get stronger. I don't know what I want, but I know I need power."

"Need power? Or want power?" He looked straight into her eyes. The tone he used was one of questioning.

Realizing that he had seen through her, she sighed and confessed."Okay...I want power."

"And why should I help?"

The girl closed her eyes for several seconds and did some thinking before she replied. "Because if I get stronger, I can screw that Devil woman and her peerage for you."

"That does sound interesting." He looked mildly impressed with her thinking. Rias had been bothering for some time, that and seeing that she forgot to take Raynare with her kind of bothered him. "But still not enough. It's already hard enough to feed myself lately so I took up working again. I might not have time to train you."

"Then what if I paid you?"

"Excuse me?" He looked doubtful.

The girl sighed before she went onto explanation. "Before I met you, I kind of conned and used a lot of suckers to get what I want. I kind of collected a lot of money and still have some left to survive on my own. Though I'm not sure if you want this kind of money."

"Meh good enough. Money is money, and while I can't train you as a Fallen Angel, I can at least show you how to fix your mistakes." The boy shrugged. "I get paid to whip you, very tempting. It's much better than the two job offers I received."

"So you'll do it?" Her eyes lightened up.

"We start tomorrow." He grinned darkly which sent shivers up her spine. "Oh and I kind of hope for your sake that you are a masochist who likes to be dominated by other people."

"I'm not...wait am I in trouble?"

"I'll leave it to your imagination."

Suddenly Minato's eyes widen tremendously without notice as if he had discovered something incredibly shocking. He remained in that position for several moments before he suddenly crushed his chopsticks in his hand causing Raynare to squeal in fright.

"Sorry. I just recalled something I didn't like. It's not your fault."

The girl nodded nervously and went back to eating. She didn't say anything else that night.

* * *

**Point 1)Someone raised a good point, they don't know what Minato is doing in the DxD verse. I can easily explain that, but I won't. Instead, I decided to drop in another hint about his past. I assure, out of all the theories that everyone gave regarding the Universe Arcana, none of is right when it comes to this story.**

**In the DxD verse, only two individuals know how he came about. The first is a loli mascot in the canon series, and the second is a very powerful dragon who sounds like a grumpy high school teacher.**

**Point 2) Minato is very talkative here because he holds the past very dearly to him, and thinking about it brings back the emotions he tried to lock away. In a way, Rias reminds him of himself in the past, while Raynare reminds him of his current self and he can see the difference.**

**Question time!**

**1)I know there's supposed to be a ceasefire. And while Serafall is childish, I'm certain she at least takes her duties seriously enough to restrain herself...except when it comes to Sona. So I have to ask, with Gabriel in the picture is it possible to make her priority converting Minato just so she can rub it in her face?**

**2)I would like to ask some questions regarding tactics. In DxD, I realized just about every single victory the Gremory faction has always been because of either willpower BS at times…(Not that it makes me hate it for it has some good points on it's own.) That or simply plow their way to victory with brute force.**

**I already have some ideas on how to overcome the Knight's traits and the Bishops and the pawns, but I can't come up with some strategies to use on the Rook and the Queen.**

**Like in the knight's case, control the battleground and limit their movements and all their speed can be rendered useless. **

**I brought up this topic because I don't want Minato to be like Issei who just ploughs through everything with brute force...the only time he used his brain was against Cao Cao, and even that method was incredibly stupid.**

**3)Devil Chess pieces has their advantages of promotions and traits like defense and speeds, what do the other factions have?**


	11. Chapter 11

**To be honest at times this is fun and at times I just don't know what to feel when writing this. **

**I mean I realized how much complications there are writing this story especially when mixing in elements from both worlds. Worrying about character development and all that. It just adds pressure. **

**Well enough talk. On with the chapter. By the way, this is the second last original chapter for this part. Chapter 13 onward, would be back to the Raiser Arc. This chapters are mostly just for interaction.**

**But I should warn you though, I might stop writing this fic soon because it's getting hard to keep up with the number of elements being inserted into it.**

* * *

"Offh…"

The girl clutched her stomach as she was jabbed. The the impact caused the to girl kneel on the grass in a forest. The spear of light in her hand dissipating as she was unable to maintain focus.

Raynare didn't know what was worse. Being looked down upon by someone stronger, or running around in circles trying to figure out what she was doing wrong.

Her entire body was screaming in pain and she could even feel some bones broken. All of which was caused by mistakes her teacher punished her for.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

She glared at the one responsible for her condition.

"I wonder who I should blame for the string of bad luck recently?" Minato sighed as he stabbed the spear he was using onto the ground in front of him.

The girl hadn't expected him to be such a proficient wielder of a spear. Not that she stood a chance even if he was unarmed.

The purpose of using a similar weapon was to gauge her standards.

One thing that the girl noticed about his weapon was the quality of it. It was not of Angelic or Devil in nature, but it's power was incredible.

Such a weapon could not have been forged easily even with the technology her race possessed. It made her wonder where did he even get such a thing.

No scratch that. She doubted it would have been possible. The weapon was clearly something that belonged to a foreign mythology. It made her wonder what was the boy's origin of power.

The spear was dyed crimson. It's tip was sharp and it produced a misty red aura that gave of a murderous aura.

"Hmm…" The boy broke away from his thoughts and glanced down at her. "Before I say anything, we need to have a talk. Take a short break."

The Fallen Angel nodded. Forcing down the pain, she stood up and limped her way towards a nearby tree and sat down.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Just a few basic things. Mostly about the three races and their natural abilities. You can start by talking about your kind."

The girl groaned before answering. "Angels and Fallen Angels are actually very similar in nature when it comes to powers. Both of our kind can wield the power of light."

"And how do you use these power?"

"We simply just focus and-"

The boy rudely cut her off. "I'm not asking do you use generate the power. I'm asking how do you use them in combat."

She looked at him angrily while replying. "We use them to create weapons off course."

"And when you create these weapons, how do you normally engage the enemy?"

"We attack head on with it."

Minato frowned at her answer. Even though he didn't like talking much, it was important to do so. He was taking his job seriously. It was one of his many beliefs that when one does something, they should do it with all their strength.

"By the way, are most Fallen Angels like you? Just creating spears and striking enemies head on."

She was starting to lose her patience with his questions. Gritting her teeth she barely managed to growl out a proper answer. "Yes…"

He then sighed and walked away.

"Wait! Where the hell are you going?!"

He looked at her with near emotionless eyes and said. "Come see me in the evening. I'll show you what you're doing wrong."

Minato walked away from the girl. He was somewhat disappointed.

One of the reasons he agreed to her request originally was because he wanted something to vent his anger on.

The boy didn't know where where was he going to be safe from supernatural events. He was almost starting to give up hope.

Serafall probably wouldn't let him go even if he did transfer schools or move to another home.

He didn't know her well, but he knew persistence and a desire to get ahead of someone well.

Minato knew that taking his anger out on Raynare wasn't exactly something a mature person would do, but at this point of time. He didn't care.

What was made worse was the fact that he didn't have anyone to turn too.

"_How ironic."_ He told himself.

Time and again he had ended up helping others be it simply by listening or actively helping them in their time of need.

Yet when he needed such a thing, no one was around for him.

The ones who he could talk to were the source of his discomfort.

Gabriel might have been an option before, but after realizing her true identity, he couldn't help but feel bothered around her.

"Sigh...What to do now?"

As he walked through the forest, his phone rang.

"_Speak of the Devil and she calls."_

"Hello?" He greeted his supposed boss.

"Arisato-san, your late for work. Where are you?"

"I-don't feel so well. Is it possible to-"

The Archangel cut him off. She clearly didn't buy his excuses.

"Don't give me that crap. I can understand if you are feeling bothered because of that woman, but that doesn't mean you are free to just skip work. If you come back within the hour I'll overlook it and not cut your pay."

His boss hang up after saying that.

The boy sighed. At least his boss was nice enough to play the role of a grumpy and strict superior.

* * *

"So-tan no baka! Why didn't you tell me something like this earlier?"

Serafall puffed her cheeks in annoyance. When she had 'came to check up on her sister,' she found her putting some away some important documents.

Documents which was a transfer notice.

It was for Minato Arisato.

"Because he doesn't deserve to be troubled by you. I respect his privacy like I do everyone else."

"Why don't you take him for yourself then? I heard you get along with him."

She shook her head.

"Impossible. That guy has too much power to be reincarnated into a Devil by me. The only way I could have done so was with a large number of pawns which I no longer have, that or with a queen piece which is also impossible."

"Hmm…" The elder sister crossed her arms.

At this point of time reincarnating him would be a near impossibility.

The Maou still had her queen piece with her, however it was very valuable. If she was to use it, she would rather pick someone she was familiar with.

Despite her attitude, she was not as dense or stupid as people thought she was.

Ironically Sona was the best person who could vouch for that.

"Mina-tan doesn't think very well of Devils he claims because of one that constantly stalked him in the past. I think he'll change his mind if I introduce him to some other kinds of Devils."

The younger sister looked at her for several moments before she understood the meaning of her words.

"Oh no you don't!" She whacked her over the head a book she was carrying. "You are going to go back to work this very instant!"

Before the Maou could take a step towards the door, the student council president reached forth and grabbed the back of her dress and conjured up a magical circle.

"But So-tan…" Serafall moaned as she was being dragged away.

Sona tried once again to convince herself that she was adopted and shared no blood with her moron of a sister.

* * *

"Don't slack off. The manager might be lenient with you, but don't think we're the same!"

Minato couldn't help but smile softly as he washed the dishes. His ideal image of Angels had been tarnished somewhat, but he didn't mind it.

There were a few lessons he learnt today.

There were some Angels out there that were not much different from humans. They talked rudely, they were snide, and they struggled to cope with human affairs...oh and they like to show off their wings whenever possible.

The ladies inside the kitchen with him walked about with their wings spread open. Unlike Raynare's who was black in colour, their wings were many different shades of white.

Thinking about it, couldn't the same be said for some Devils as well?

I mean Sona was the same as Gabriel. She left him alone despite knowing about him.

"_Though I still don't trust them...especially that woman."_

Rias Gremory was quite the headache. The woman's interest in him was quite bothersome.

In a way the boy knew she was similar to him. She cared a lot for those close to her, and won't let anyone who bothered or hurt them anywhere close to them.

That didn't mean that she was free to just break her word to him.

It also didn't mean that she was free to just bother him whenever she wanted too.

"I'm almost done. What else is next?" He asked his colleagues. "Speaking of which there doesn't seem to be many people around today."

One of the many ladies huffed in mild annoyance."That's probably because Lady Gabriel isn't in today. Most of the guys here came for her."

Another one sighed. "It's kind of sad really. While I can't deny that I respect her a lot, I can only wish that she would be more level headed and observant."

One short Angel by the name of Angela crossed her eyes and snorted. "That woman wouldn't know a pervert even if one was standing in front of her."

Minato's eyes widen slightly as he noticed that particular Angel's wings flashed black for a moment.

Immediately without warning one of the other Angels smacked her over the head. "Don't say that!" She then looked away and mumbled. "Even if it is true."

The only boy in the kitchen looked towards the nearest Angel that was closest to him. She was attempting to bake a cake. He called out to her. "Kairi, I thought Angela's wings turned black for a second. Did something happen?"

The girl looked at him and sighed. "I worry about that girl. She often does things that lead to the edge of 'Falling'. It was why Lady Gabriel decided to take her with us."

"Falling?"

"It's the process of when Angels become 'Fallen Angels', It usually happens whenever an Angel sins, or perhaps attempt to do filthy and dangerous things, or have...wrong thoughts."

"Could you explain more about the system of Angels to me?"

The girl shrugged. "Meh why not? We got time...as long as Beatrice continues to smack Angela about to stop her from doing stupid things."

Minato turned around to look at the short Angel.

"Ouch!"

"Yeah I think she'll be fine."

* * *

"Mou...Mina-tan. Can't you be more welcoming? You are almost like So-tan in that aspect."

Minato sighed. He should have seen this coming.

With Gabriel out of the way, there really wasn't anyone who could stand up to Serafall when she came to visit him at work.

"I'm guessing Sona is the sensible one of the family then. I only wish she was capable of whipping you. Her presence is quite welcoming as contrast to yours."

The Maou pouted and she childishly waved her hands about in the air.

The Angels were pretty bad at being subtle. The fact that most of them could constantly be seen peeking out from the kitchen's door was proof of that.

If he hadn't had anything to with her presence, Minato would have ran off long ago.

His presence was the only thing keeping Serafall from doing something stupid.

...Like destroying the shop, and Akihabara.

"So-tan no baka tried to send me back home by force when I came to visit her. So I decided to come visit you instead, especially when I found out that she was filling in transfer forms for you!" The airheaded girl proudly declared.

"Oh god." Minato could feel a migraine forming. His worst fears had just came true. "Even Rias would be much better than you."

"By the way Mina-tan, have you considered working for me? I improved the suit that horrible two-faced woman made."

Turning around, she seemingly pulled out a penguin suit from out of thin air.

Minato noticed how different this one seemed.

It was darker shade of blue, with it's chest and stomach completely white. What stood out the most was the small Devil wings on it's back and a leather pouch attached to it's waist.

"Do you like it? I call it Prinny! What do you think? It's a nice name isn't it?!"

The boy wisely kept quiet.

"It has many different functions! Like a pocket dimension in it's pouch, flight, and best of all it's a suit that explodes whenever you throw it!"

The boy looked at her for several seconds before he sighed and shook his head. "My life is too short is be wasted working for you."

"Oh you and So-tan always say the hardest stuff!"

"That means that Sona is a smart girl."

"Mou…" She crossed her arms and pouted. "Why can't you praise me like you do her?"

"I'm sure you can figure that out." He replied. In reality, he actually had a little bit of doubt regarding that claim. "Anyway, mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Anything!"

"Okay...first up. How were you planning on turning me into a Devil? And second, what exactly is a rating game which I heard about?"

"Sure! Just as soon as you tell me about that Greek problem you had to clean up!"

* * *

One troublesome person to another. Minato wondered why hasn't he gotten a string of white hair yet.

The sight of his home brought little comfort to him knowing that he would have to deal with Raynare again.

As he pulled out his keys from his pockets, he stopped as he heard something from within.

He pressed his ears against the door and attempted to listen in.

"-yes-I-I know!-I mean it! Please don't just leave me here!"

The boy shrugged. He wasn't the type to eavesdrop. Opening the door, he saw Raynare putting away his house phone.

"I hope it wasn't a foreign call."

She glared at him, not surprised by his presence. "It was local you asshole. Anyway where have you been? You said you were going to talk about my progress just now."

"Dinner first."

The next few moments were spent in silence as Minato started on his cooking. After much preparations he had finally shoved his chicken into the oven for it to be roasted. It was then did he take away his mittens and look towards his Fallen Angel freeloader who was looking up at him from the dining table.

"Watch the oven. I'll be back in a few moments." He said to her.

The boy then turned and walked towards his room.

* * *

A few moments later he returned carrying several items that made Raynare's jaws drop in shock.

After dinner, the two of them were sitting across each other at the dining table. The food had been eaten and the dishes had been cleared.

"So do you still not understand what you're lacking?"

"No I don't."

Minato mentally made a note to force Raynare to study. Seriously this girl was either ignorant just plain stupid.

"That reminds me though…" She nervously pointed to the many different weapons the boy had placed on the dining table. "How did you get so many different weapons? And of these level as well?"

Each of the weapons in front of her were like the spear he had wielded in the morning when he told her to fight against him.

There were all kinds of weapons. Swords, spears, axes, hammers, bows, daggers, whips and many more. The terrifying thing was that even an idiot like her could feel that each of them were unique in their own right. Each housing a terrifying power, either divine or demonic.

"I crafted them if you must know." He admitted like it was not a big deal.

"How-"

"That's not important." He cut her off. "What's important is what these weapons mean. Think of your power of light and then look at them. What do you think I'm trying to tell you?"

"That you have superior mythical weapons?"

Minato looked at her wild mild annoyance as he replied. "The urge to punch your face in right now is incredibly strong. Think harder."

She wasn't able to come up with the answer.

"You know what, I give up. Your an idiot, so I'll just spell it out for you. These weapons aren't meant to mock our differences in strength but to show you what your real problem is." He tiredly said to her.

"And what is it?!"

He ignored her anger and answered calmly. "Versatility. The problem isn't that you don't have enough power. The problem is that you don't know how to use your own power. With knowledge and skill, anyone can easily defeat a person twice as powerful them."

She snorted. "As if. How can you even say that with all your power?"

"Because I was once as weak as you. Did you know back when I was at your level, my first real opponents were three garudas."

Her eyes widen slightly at his declaration. "Garudas? As in those mythological birds on par with many Angels and all?"

"Right, and I defeated them despite them being able to oneshot me at my level back then. Can you guess how I did it?"

"I'm still having trouble believing that you did so, care to explain how?"

He shrugged. "Meh why not? The thing is, we knew how to shut down their powers, and that in turn allowed us to beat the shit out of them. A simple example would be...a chemical reaction. Think of how a few sparks can easily cause patrol to explode. Likewise with the nature of powers. Some are weak to certain powers, while being strong to another set. Your power of light allows you to create many different form of weapons each with different strengths and all you do is create spears with it. It's kind of pathetic that you didn't even realize how lucky you really are."

"Wait? I'm lucky? As in I have the ability to fight strong people the whole time?"

"Not that MUCH stronger compared to you. But yes, your power isn't meant to mow people down. Your power is meant to intercept and shut other people's down by using a combination of knowledge and tactics. Starting tomorrow, I'll drill in the basics of strategy and the different weapons. There are still six days left before Rias returns. I want you to be able to keep your promise of screwing that woman and her peerage over if possible."

There was an odd silence that followed. Minato had something else to say to her, but seeing that it was a whole other issue, he decided to wait for the mood to change before asking. "By the way who were you talking to over the phone."

The answer he got vastly exceeded his expectations. "That-that was Azarel-sama. I told him about what happened recently and he was very angry with me...though he was midly fascinated with you when I told you that could summon Angels and Demons...and that your soul was quite...unique?"

The boy was silent. His face held no emotions, but the next few words he spoke of was one that reeked of danger.

"Tell me Raynare, have you heard of Megidolaon?"

* * *

**Hmm...To be honest I have lots of mixed feelings regarding this chapter. I didn't it went very well actually.**

**In reality, I might actually stop writing this story after the Raiser arc because I feel like it just the complications are a bit much when doing crossovers.**

**Well if I do continue this story, it won't be as fast as normal.**

**Anyway moving on...points to note.**

**1)Nothing much this chapter, but a certain governor might be making his appearance sooner than before. And Minato might find himself caught up in a three way struggle...much to his dismay. One tries to keep him neutral, one is trying to recruit him, and one wants to study him. **

**2)Minato is conflicted about his beliefs. The way he's hanging out with supernatural beings is almost as if he was hanging out with humans. **

**3)This chapter not much interaction with others, but it is needed because Minato has no idea about how the three factions work. So he had to learn about them.**

**Question...**

**1)I was watching SMT Nocturne and persona 4 the other day, and I saw some interesting stuff. Like especially how people in that series can halve, double and reset power levels. I was wondering, for Issei and Vali, would an enemy who has the power to reset their power levels no matter how much they boost or divide be something like a natural enemy for them?**

**2)Unlike the Devils, I'm having trouble judging the Angels and Fallen Angel's power in the DxD verse by the number of wings they have. Can someone like give me a hand in telling me something like...2 pairs equal this, 3 pairs equal that, 4 pairs, 5 pairs and so on. It's kind of hard to guage where Minato stands at times because of this.**

**3)I realized one thing. Using too much power like Helel, could attract a lot of unwanted attention. So I made it that Minato would adjust his power level and use the counteracting skills according to the enemies he face to neutralize them. But in doing so, would that only increase his value to others? Or decrease it because no can can really understand him then.**


	12. Chapter 12

**To be honest, I really...really hate the number twelve, it was one of the few reasons why I really...really wanted to hold back on writing this chapter.**

**That and this chapter is actually really short. It's just meant to set things up.**

**That and I was writing on the finishers of the first chapter of my original story.**

* * *

"Watch your footing. Your body's movement is just as important as your weapon while fighting."

Minato sighed as he watched his student clumsily chase jack frost around in a forest. Raynare was having a lot of trouble catching her. The small creature was incredibly mobile despite it's size.

It flew around the air throwing about icicles at her. The girl constantly shrieked whenever she was hit. The blows weren't meant to be lethal, though they did sting badly.

"This is stupid! I can't even lay a finger on her!" The fallen angel turned towards Minato and yelled at him. "The thing's too fast!"

"Your just stupid. I told you that you lacked versatility. For starters, get rid of that spear and use something else."

"Like what?! What else am I supposed to do? I don't have any wide range attacks!"

The boy put on his headphones and scrolled through his Mp3. "I suggest use something like a hammer. A big one if possible."

"Are you fucking stupid?! A hammer's too big and bulky to be used on a small target like her!" She pointed at the pixie who in turn stuck her tongue at her.

Minato sighed. He walked away from her for several moments before he came back wielding a gigantic hammer.

Raynare flinched at the volume of power she could sense emanating from it. She knew that she would never be able to wield something like that, in fact no normal person even by supernatural standards could.

Yet that boy was doing so with ease.

"Let me show you what I mean first hand through physical actions." The boy said as he walked towards a tree. He lifted the hammer and lightning was emitted from it.

He swung the hammer like he would a baseball bat.

The tree exploded and sent tiny pieces of wood flying with incredibly forces. Though they were small, the speed they flew at was so extreme, that it easily turned them into bullets which pierced through several other trees before stopping.

"That was an example. I used the hammer to break an object and used the debris to perform a wide range scattering attack. In your case, if you hammer the ground with enough force, you could break it and pretty much send debris which could harm people scattering all about you. That was one such way you could have hit him.."

"A hammer's too heavy for me!"

"Have you ever thought using your powers to make a super huge hammer while changing its properties so that it's strong and incredibly light?"

The girl looked at him for several moments before turning and mumbling about how she never thought about it before.

Minato really pitied Fallen Angels and the Angels if they were anything like her.

"What I shown you was one the many ways you could have used your power. Today you are going to get hurt a lot...unless you use your brains."

He snapped his fingers and pixie turned into a card. Minato snapped his fingers again and immediately the card turned back into Pryo Jack.

"Now then, let's see you take him down."

As soon as he said that, his phone rang. He ignored Raynare's scream when Pryo Frost started to dance about causing small fires to burst from the ground at her feet. The girl didn't even know that he was holding back so as to give her a chance.

He also had to be very careful so as to not set the forest ablaze. Well if anything, Rias would take care of it, this was her property, and from what Serafall told him, Devils could easily repair anything, even environmental damage.

*Ring*

"Hello?"

_"Hey Mina-tan!"_

He immediately pulled away from the phone. The voice not only belonged to one of the most annoying people he knows, but it was also one of the most persistent one. Reluctantly he forced himself to hold a conversation with Serafall Leviathan. "How did you get my number?"

_"I asked So-tan! She has access to all the student's records!"_

"I thought Sona was on my side." He sighed wearily. Feeling a small sense of betrayal from the student council president. "I forgot, she was probably bullied into doing so."

_"No I didn't do that!"_

"I never said it was you. Why are you so defensive?" He then gasped as if he had discovered something. "Oh my god. You really did do that then."

_"NO! I would hurt my precious sister!"_

The boy was enjoying the moment. Too bad if he dragged it out, he might get tired of it quickly and so he let the issue the drop. "Well whatever. What do you want? If it's about your show, I'll have you know, I'm not interested."

_"Mou...first you bully me and now you reject me? Even after I went through so much trouble for you?"_

"Sona said you used me as an excuse to ditch work...yeah I should be very grateful for that." He rolled his eyes. Deep down he wondered how the underworld survived with someone like her in charge.

_"So-tan no baka! She has to be so stubborn about everything! Why can't she ever admit she needs help or something at times? She's always so busy looking after others that she doesn't even have a life of her own."_

"That's surprising." He admitted it. "Though I'm guessing her heritage has something to do with it...and maybe you as well."

_"What?"_

"Oh nothing. What did you call me for anyway?"

_"Hmm...well how about an invitation? You know Rias's rating game is in a few days. I was thinking of extending an invitation for you to watch it."_

"Accepting gifts from Devils means I have to pay it back, so I'll pass on this." He replied instantly with his reasoning to avoid appearing rude.

_"Oh no! This one's on the house. Apparently Rias's brother wants to apologize for the hassle his sister caused and also because he's interested in you. A human with power at your level is incredibly rare after all."_

"Can I just say no?" He was thinking of all the possible consequences there is regarding each of his actions at the moment.

_"You could, but unbelievably few people dare to say no to him. I think many Devils will actually think you to be crazy for evening considering it."_

He stayed silent for several moments before replying. "I'll consider it either way. By the way, can I ask you a question? What do you know of the leader of the Fallen Angels?"

* * *

The next few days passed by quickly. Rias Gremory was meant to return tomorrow. In a surprising turn of events, Raynare had actually made a lot of improvements to her abilities.

The girl only needed the right motivation to get her to work.

Sadly there was nothing left for him to teach her. He didn't have the same powers she did, so he could fix her flaws, not improve on her skills.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Gabriel asked as she served him a cup of coffee. The boy may work for her, but in his free time, he could come to the cafe as a customer. "This one is on the house by the way."

"Thanks." He brought up the cup and took a sip. "A cup of coffee made by an Archangel herself. I wonder how many Christians would really die for something like this."

"It's not that impressive, I used to do things like this back in my highschool days."

Every Angel there immediately froze at what she said. Who could blame them? Angels had an incredibly long life time, but going to school was not something that would consider. Minato surprisingly kept his expression straight. "You went to school huh? Seems like most supernatural beings are actually a lot closer to humans than I thought."

Now it was his boss's turn to be surprised. "What kind of supernatural beings are you talking about?"

She was caught off guard when he suddenly placed down the cup of coffee and smiled as he looked away. "A death God who went to high school, he loved video games, chasing woman, and his favorite hobby was peaking at girls in the hot springs. Then there was a demi-goddess I knew with power enough to match you or so. She looked like a beautiful and mature adult woman, but she had the mentality of a four year old kid, and her hobby was donating millions to every charity box or water fountain she came across. Then I heard from her, that there was a Shinto Goddess who worked at a petrol station for a living."

Archangel Gabriel just looked on at him speechless for several seconds before saying something. "You...have quite a variety of friends don't you? What happened to them?"

He sighed sadly. "It's a shame I lost contact with quite a number of them."

Her eye's widen at his statement. "Ah...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pryed."

"It's fine. They aren't dead, we just got separated."

"I could probably talk to some of them, in my line of work, I tend to meet the leaders of the other factions once in a while. Though your first friend is quite easy to identify, Thanatos is he not? You mentioned an issue belonging to the Greek faction long ago, and you mentioned God of Death."

"Yeah, that guy was a mama's boy who wouldn't shut up about his mom. I wonder how he's doing now."

Gabriel noticed something different about him as he talked about his past. He was...happy. Such a change was surprising, but welcomed. She continued to make light conversation with him. Before either knew it, the sun had set and it was time for him to go.

Just as he was about to leave, the seraph called out to him.

"Before you go Minato, there is something I need to inform you." Her expression was solemn. Whatever she was going to say was probably serious.

"What is it?"

"It's about the place you live and study in. Before I go into it, do you mind if I ask a simply question? What do you know about Excalibur?"

"The most famous holy sword? What about it?"

"Long ago it had been destroyed in battle, but the church and some of the Angels had managed to regathered it's fragments. However we were unable to properly fuse them back into one, as such we had to create seven different swords from it."

"Hmm…" The boy hummed a tune of interest. "What comes next?"

"We then distributed them to several churches around the world. But recently a few fragments were stolen, some of our agents followed the trail of the thieves and it led back to the town you currently live in. The culprit who did this was a Fallen Angel known as Kokabiel."

The name sent warning bells ringing within his head. "First Devils, and now Fallen Angels? What next?"

Gabriel however didn't answer the question and just kept talking. "Kokabiel is a crazed warmonger. He would use anything or anyone if it helps him start a war between the three factions. Someone of your capabilities would most likely draw his attention."

"Isn't he your problem? Can't you deal with him?"

She sighed sadly before replying. "Unfortunately that area is Devil territory, Angels entering that place could spark a war. It was why we plan on asking for your help."

"If your telling me to fight him you got another thing coming."

She did a takeback. "I won't do that. All I'm asking is if you could pass on a message to either Serafall or her younger sister. Please explain the situation to either of them and that we will handle it ourselves."

"Sigh…" Minato knew that he would have to deal the Angel's problems sooner or later, he guess he should be grateful that he's delivering messages to two people he knew.

"If we are talking messages, can I ask another question?

The seraph was caught off guard by his request. "What is it?"

"Can you tell me the leader of the Fallen Angels and what type of person he is?"

* * *

"I'll ask you a question."

"Can't you see I'm tired?"

"Walk it off woman."

Minato had no sympathy for the Fallen Angel lying on his couch. Raynare was lying face down on it. The woman had been pushing herself to the limit continuously for over a week.

The woman was twisted in her thinking, but Minato couldn't fault her reasoning. Working for someone's sake is quite impressive, but it doesn't excuse the wrongs she had done. The boy however knew that he wasn't her judge, jury or executioner.

"Hmm…" He hummed. "I was thinking of asking about Kokabiel since I heard that he might be coming here."

Immediately Raynare lifted her head and looked at him. "What about that bastard?"

"I kind of received word from a...colleague of mine, that he might be making his way here. I heard from her that he's a warmonger, so I was thinking of asking more questions about him."

"Well you heard right. He's one of the highest ranking Fallen Angels around, but he often argues a lot with Azarel-sama."

"Why?"

"There are many reasons, but the biggest one is because he believes that Azarel-sama should be going to war because he can't accept that the war between the three factions ended in a stalemate long ago."

"Why not just kick him out of the organization?"

She frowned at his question. "Because there's no proof of his wrongdoings."

"You once worked for him doing things that went against Azarel, why can't you just tell your boss of it?"

She got off the couch and glared at him. "Azarel-sama changes his number on a daily basis for reasons unknown. Contacting him is nearly impossible. Why the sudden interest though?"

Minato sighed. He decided to just leave it at that.

He didn't want Raynare finding out that he was associating with the Angels as well. That would just lead to even more trouble. Besides, what could she do? She was a grunt at most, and even more so, she had been kicked out of the organization.

"Excuse me then." He says as he turns around and heads back into his room. Once then, he picks up his phone and dials a number. He takes a deep breath preparing for the response at the other end.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Mina-tan! How are you doing?"_

"I'll be feeling better if I didn't have to call you." His reply was a pitiful moan, but he ignored that. "Anyway there's something I feel like I should tell you...but I'll do so tomorrow."

"_Tomorrow?"_

"Yeah...That rating game you mentioned? I'll go see it, but only if you promise that I don't have to see anyone other than that Maou you mentioned."

"_Yes! Then I'll see you tomorrow! Now what about being my-"_

MInato hanged up. He wasn't going to waste voicing out his refusal.

"Sigh...I suppose being a messenger is better than fighting them, or fighting for them." He muttered to himself as he scratched the back of his head. "Hmm...maybe Rias's brother could get me transferred to another school."

* * *

**Question time…**

**1) What are the number of ways that doesn't involve using excessive force to deal with Raiser? From persona verse, I can only think of one, but even I'm not sure, and that's Enervation. The status that forcefully ages one by a lot.. In the anime and games it fast forwards one's age by a lot, but I think if much more force is used, it can age someone to death.**

**I was wondering if such a manner can deal with regeneration. Devils have long life spans, but it was stated that even theirs are limited. That also applies to those with Phenex blood right?**

**2)Minato doesn't want to get involved with fights, so he's trying to get the Devils and the Angels to fight Kokabiel. So he's going to actually talk to the Devils and inform them. However I am a bit lost about what comes next. **

**For starters, what would be the reactions that others will have when he passes a message like that down? What would the Devils think? What would the Angels think? And so on. I don't think the excuse of him being neutral would work. **

**Yet if he stays quiet, he'll have to deal with the Fallen Angels.**

**3) Supposingly that his message is received, what kind of actions can be taken to deal with Kokabiel.**

**Notes…**

**1)My original story has finally taken up the first chapter. I'll be posting the links on my front page soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Another short chapter. This is even shorter than the previous one. However there are reasons for this.**

* * *

"Are you sure this is really a good idea?"

"If you want any hope of getting back into the organization you value so much, than you have no choice."

Today was the day that Rias and her peerage would return, and also the day of the rating game. Minato had no love for the Devils, but circumstances was forcing him into meeting them.

The two of them wore their school uniforms. They had nothing else to wear after all.

"But you are meeting Maous! Two of them! And one of them is the most powerful being in the whole of hell! How can you be so calm about this?!" Unlike him, Raynare was not taking the news well. She was freaking out.

"No one likes talking to a suckup or a coward. Read the atmosphere around a person and then communicate with them base on that. Serafall acts like a childish girl obsessed with cosplaying, treat her like you would to a regular one. You can verbally scold her if you think she's an idiot."

She stared at him with disbelief. "You can't be serious."

"I slapped her over the head once, so yes I am."

The Fallen Angel believed that her companion was insane.

"Anyway, the meeting place would be in the occult club's headquarters. I have some words to give a certain red hair Devil by the way."

The young woman's lips curl into a smile. "Oh thanks for reminding me. I too have some words to give her."

Before they left, she was on par with only Rias's knight and rook, now she was certain she was above them.

With her new skills, she was going to find ways to make their lives a lot harder for them.

"Just be ready to be subjected to some questioning. They won't do much more than that since you are...sadly...the VIP here." Minato sighed. He should have been more mindful when he blew the church to kingdom come.

"I'm...the VIP?"

"As far as I know, you are the only Fallen Angel who worked for Kokabiel that is still alive. Everyone else was nuked, fried, or sliced into two. You are the only one who can give proof of his traitorous actions."

"Urgh…suddenly I feel sick."

Minato had no sympathy for her. One way or another, he was going to make sure that she attended the meeting with him.

Now if only there was some way to contact that useless leader of the Fallen Angels.

Raynare could explain things to the Devils and Angels, but the most important of three sides, and the one that she was supposed to be on, is the only one she couldn't do so too.

Actually thinking about such a thing only wanted to make him hit her even more. Considering that a few days ago, when Azazel called, she didn't tell him anything.

"You shut up. If only you had a bigger head to match that figure of yours we wouldn't be in this mess."

"What do you mean by that?!" She angrily yelled at him. Several seconds later, she realized something. "Wait match my figure?"

"Seems to be a common trait with most woman." Minato calmly replied. "Most pretty girls are stupid or airheaded girls...usually doing good, but often ignoring things in front of them."

Raynare was an idiot, but even she couldn't miss out on a praise like that.

"Dumbass…" She muttered softly so that he couldn't hear. Deep down, she felt a little less pressured by the knowledge of someone who acknowledges her.

"Now are you done with your preparations? We got someone to meet."

* * *

"Hmm? He's late." Gabriel noticed that Minato wasn't around. There wasn't much customers at the moment, which gave her time to read up on some of the reports her subordinates had.

One of the funny things many did not know was that even the Seraphs and the Maous had to deal with the monstrosity known as paperwork.

The only difference was that she knew how to choose a much better environment for doing so compared to the others. She could eat while reading and writing.

Ironically the only other person amongst the group who had managed to come up with a simpler of way of handling the stress was Serafall Leviathan.

That woman simply chucked paperwork at her younger sister, which in turn gave her a very large amount of time to play around.

*Ring*

"Hmm?" Picking up the phone, she noticed that it was from her missing employee. "Arisato-san, where are-"

"_I'll listen to your lectures later, but for now can I ask if you are free?"_

"Uh…" She glanced down at the stack of papers in front of her. "Why do you ask?"

"_Remember that Fallen Angel issue we talked about? Yeah, there's someone here who knows just about everything you do and more. The problem is, she's so scared of meeting high ranking people that she simply won't come out."_

"How do you know this?"

"_I told you before I ran into Fallen Angels once. I kind of beat them up. The rest I think you can figure out on your own."_

Gabriel could feel a migraine coming up. "So what do you want me to do?"

"_I got a call from Serafall Leviathan inviting me over to see something called a rating game. Since you wanted me to pass her a message, I thought why not you call her up yourself and then meet up in person?"_

"You are being very unreasonable here Arisato-san."

"_I could just give her your number."_

Her face became several shades paler. The thought of that lunatic calling her up every few minutes or so was horrifying. She couldn't change her number or her working life would drastically be affected.

It was times like this she wished the other Angels were more technology savy.

Out of ten Angels, only one or two would know how to use technology. The rest often relied on magic or so to move about. While effective, it took too long to activate for her taste.

Letting out a sigh, she then replied while massaging her forehead. "Alright you win. I'll call her."

* * *

Serafall Leviathan was halfway through changing her Mahou Shoujo outfit when suddenly got a phone call.

She didn't recognized the number, so she ignored it.

Several calls later, it started to get annoying, so reluctantly she answered the call.

She soon wished immediately that she hadn't done so.

* * *

"Hi guys." Minato and Raynare surprisingly greeted in a cheerful mood as he opened the doors to the Occult Club.

Inside was Rias, her peerage, and Serafall Leviathan who looked mildly annoyed at him.

Everyone there looked at him with mild surprise. Rias and her peerage wasn't expecting him to come.

The Maou was the first to break the silence. She quickly ran up towards the boy and jabbed one finger at his chest while crying. "Mou Mina-tan how could you do something like that?! How could you give that woman my number?!"

"You two have issues you really need to work out. Besides, this might also concern you in the future." He calmly replied.

"At least give me her number not the other way around."

"I like her better than I do you. So I'll let her torment you instead." He smirked at her.

Just as Gabriel didn't want to receive calls from her, he was sure it was to be the case vice versa.

The Occult club just stared at the way Minato was casually brushing off Serafall Leviathan. Even if she was acting like a child at times, they would still respectfully treat her as a Maou.

Minato however was not only treating her like a kid, he was even bullying her.

And the sad thing was, the Maou didn't even realized that she was being led on.

"Arisato-kun, what are you doing here?" It was Asia who broke the conversation. "I was told that you have nothing to do with this."

In response, he turned towards Rias. "Your yandere club president caused me much trouble while stalking me in the past, so as a form of apology, I received an invitation from her brother to come and watch the game."

Everyone in the room immediately turned towards the crimson hair Devil. "I was not stalking you! I was merely observing you wondering how to get you to join my peerage."

"Yeah ever since the day I enrolled." He then turned towards Hyodo Issei and said. "On a side note I should probably thank you. Seeing that she couldn't get me, she found a substitute."

"Ara, ara. It's been some time since that issue has been brought up. I completely forgotten about that." Akeno Himeji placed one hand over her cheeks and smiled while casually commenting. "Thinking about it, we haven't apologized for the trouble she caused have we?"

"Not you as well! Akeno you're supposed to be my Queen." Rias yelled at her best friend.

"Buchou...is this true?" Koneko just looked at her.

"No it's not!"

"Don't use such a loud voice, it makes you look suspicious." Raynare said out loud.

Meanwhile Hyodo Issei was looking down on the ground, his shoulders slumped all while muttering. "I'm an afterthought. I was only fit to be a substitute."

Deciding that he should get down to business, Minato looked towards Serafall who in turn was eyeing Raynare. He decided to step in before she got any ideas.

Walking up to her, he whispered into her ears. "This girl was why I called you and my boss. She has something that really needs to be told as all this is an issue with the three factions."

The Maou's eyes suddenly turn stone cold for a moment as she nodded in understanding.

After saying his piece, Minato without a care in the world threw himself onto the club's couch and took a nap. He was too tired to deal with any of them at the moment.

He was going to wait until it was time for him to move.

Besides, there were still several other people who hadn't arrived yet.

* * *

"Wake up Arisato-kun."

Minato's eyes snap open. Standing next to him was the Archangel Gabriel, with Serafall some distance behind.

"Hi boss, glad to see that you could make it." He greeted her as he looked around and saw only himself, his boss, Serafall and Raynare. "Where is everyone by the way?"

Gabriel smiled at him. "They left a few minutes after I arrived. The rating game is about to start shortly."

As he wasn't an Angel, Minato couldn't really express the amount of troubles the Angels were having properly, as such he decided to let Gabriel do it herself.

From his observations, both Serafall and Gabriel could actually hold decent conversations as shown before when talking about him that they could put aside personal feelings for the sake of work.

It was why he was able to get permission from the former to allow his boss to come for some form of negotiation.

"That's good." He replied while looking at the Fallen Angel. "By the way, that girl over there, she can tell you everything you want to know about Kokabiel."

The said girl flinched when all the attention was directed onto her.

Before anyone could ask her any question, a crimson mythical circle appeared in the center of the club room. It signaled the arrival of a new comer.

"Ah, he's here." Serafall happily said outloud.

* * *

**Next chapter, Minato starts to really change the direction of the story as his actions could twist the timeline between volume 2, 3 and 4 as he delivers the news regarding Kokabiel. **

**Also, I assure you that next chapter onwards, Minato is also going to royally screw the lives of a certain Devil by making things much worse for her and on purpose. Anyone want to take a guess at how he'll do it?**

**Question time...**

**1)It's easy to come up with defenses for Minato as he relies on concepts which can be a near absolute form of defense for himself, but what does he have for attacks? I once mentioned that versatility was the main weakness of DxD verse people, but they all have a lot of raw power, while Minato...I don't know what he has other than Armageddon. Some advice anyone?**

**2) Really I know the Maous are not dense, I'm sure some would want to see what he's capable off, and so will the Angels, so I was wondering if I was to incorporate some canon events, when between vol 2,3 or 4 would be a good time to do so, and if they see him shrugging off even ultimate class Devil attacks without batting an eyelash, what would be the many different reactions? I was thinking of using a fight against Raiser and all, but I think that part belongs to Issei. **

**3) Personally, I want Minato to get more involved with the supernatural, but I was so busy making stay neutral that I forgot to come up with events or ideas that could make him take a deeper step into the world of the supernatural. This isn't so much as a question but rather asking for ideas. If you wanted to tempt someone, or convince a neutral party to your side without bribing, tempting them or so on, what would be a good way to do so?**


	14. Chapter 14

**I was in a good mood since I posted up the first chapter of my original story on Spacebattles. Please take a look if you have time.**

* * *

"I apologize for the trouble my sister has caused you."

"It's not much. She's just very persistent."

"I know she is isn't she? She never gives up no matter what."

"Thankfully she found someone else to bother."

Sitting in a room on a tall building overlooking the layout of the school grounds were five individuals. The first being Minato who was there was a guest, the second was Raynare who was forced to come. The third was Serafall Leviathan who received a request from Gabriel. The Archangel was the fourth, and the last was Sirzech Lucficer, a Maou like Serafall, and older brother of RIas Gremory.

The red head Maou was acting incredibly casual with him. Minato didn't mind him at all.

"Hmm...I don't really want to get involved in the affairs of the three factions, so I think the sooner we are done here, the better. Besides. business before pleasure no?" The only human there spoke up.

"Mou, you sound just like my wife. Always lecturing me about that." Sirzech sighed.

"The way you act, I'll be surprised that it's all she does." He casually replied. "Tell me Serafall, between the two of them, whose more terrifying?"

"Definitely his wife!"

"Hmm…" The bluenite smirked. "Seems it's a universal law for all races."

"What is Mina-tan?" The cosplay loving Maou asked. Curiosity was evident on her expression.

"Seems like no matter how powerful you are, or how much of a badass you are, there's always someone to whip you. If you're stronger than your girlfriend or wife, she'll kick your ass. If you are stronger then your boyfriend or husband, he'll lead you around."

"That's not really true. I have things going great with my wife." Sirzech's bragged.

Seeing a chance for mischief, Minato chose to take it. Looking towards Serafall while having a small smile, he asked. "Serafall, I haven't seen his wife yet by the way."

"Oh you are talking about Grayfia-chan. She's the beautiful maid who was escorted us here before going off to be the announcer for the match up."

"A maid huh?" He rubbed his chin. "I wonder if she chose that outfit because it would really reflect the amount of effort she has to put up with him."

"Hey I'm not that bad." The strongest being in Hell denied his words.

Minato smirked at his statement. His replied to his words with a simple question. "I think I'll ask the maid behind you instead."

Sirzches's expression turned to horror and quickly he turned around and saw absolutely nothing.

"Your reaction contradicts your words." The human casually said. When the red hair Maou turned towards him, he decided to speak up again before he could. "There's no reason for you to be afraid right? I mean if your relationship is really peaceful, than I can only assume that you are the waiting type when it comes to your wife and family am I not?"

The Maou didn't know how to respond. If he denied Minato's words, he would paint himself off as a whipped husband. If he accepted it, than he would also paint himself off as a whipped man who would do anything to avoid angering his wife. Either way, this battle of words resulted in his loss.

_MInato:1 Sirzches:0_

Both Gabriel and Raynare were stunned at the human's audacity. They made a notice to be very careful when choosing one's words when talking to him. If they weren't careful, he could end up tricking them into things for him.

Needless to say, things got really awkward between the group shortly afterwards.

Thankfully there was still a good twenty minutes or so before the match begins.

It was enough time to re gather their wits and start on their main topic.

"So I think my boss better start since she's most knowledgeable about this topic." Minato requested as he looked towards Gabriel.

The woman let out a sigh. "Yes, I should start at the beginning. I'm sure you know that Excalibur was broken into many different pieces long ago. The shards were gathered but we couldn't fuse them back into one so we sent the many pieces around the world to different churches."

"I heard about that, but you forgot to mention that you lost one of the fragments didn't you?" Serafall asked. Even though she was dressed in a magical girl outfit, she was no longer acting as childish as before.

Her rival nodded before replying. "Yes, that's true. Anyway, the important thing is that two months ago, several of the swords were stolen. The culprit responsible for it is Kokabiel."

"When it comes to him, there can only be one objective." Sirzches said.

"Yes. He wishes to restart the great war once more." Gabriel continued from his words." Kokabiel operates on many different grounds, spreading distrust amongst the three sides."

Serafall at this point of time asked. "Why hasn't Azazel or anyone of you done something about this?"

Surprisingly it was Minato who answered. "Because that asshole knows how to cover his tracks. He puts himself in positions where his kind can't incriminate him without evidence, and at the same time also in a position where Seraphs and Maous can't touch him without it being seen as a declaration of war."

There was a brief pause for a moment before he continued. "Thankfully, there was something, or someone he overlooked."

Serafall, Gabriel and him turned towards Raynare who looked down onto her knees. She was afraid of them after all. "What-what is it?"

"This girl over here was given false orders from Kokabiel. Stupidly, she assisted him in some of their actions. I kind of screwed her plans."

"So, how does she help us with our dilemma?" The brother of Rias Gremory asked.

"She has knowledge and proof of Kokabiel's orders, and she also has proof that she learnt several forbidden secrets from him. One such example was how to use a ritual to forcefully extract Sacred Gears from people. Also, there was a series of orders that began with the assassination of Hyodo Issei as the first step to war, and more."

"A question then." Gabriel interrupted. "If she had the knowledge of such things, why did she not just report it to Azazel?"

Minato shrugged. "There are several reasons. The first being that she is afraid that if Kokabiel finds out she's alive, he would have her killed. The second one I can think off, is that she's worried no one would believe her. Though the third reason I discovered is the most likely one. The asshole can't be found."

The crimson Maou sighed. "I'm not too surprise. That man maybe the biggest pacifist amongst us, but he has an unhealthy obsession with Sacred Gears. He always up and vanishes whenever something catches his fancy."

"So that means that the Angels and the Devils will have to deal with him right?" Serafall asked.

"That seems to be the case." Gabriel agreed. "Though the good news is now we have proof of his treachery, which means we have a legitimate reason to take him in."

"The question now though, is how do we find him?" Sirzches asked.

Minato spoke up then. "Hey boss, from what we know of him, Kokabiel is really obsessed with Excalibur right?"

"Not so much obsessed with the sword as it's potential to start a war. However give or take, it's value to the Angels and the threat it possesses to the Devils causes it to be rated very highly amongst the three factions. With the among of unrest, it might be the key to his goals."

"Then...why hasn't he taken the other fragments yet?" Serafall asked.

Gabriel sighed. "Two of the three fragments have users already, the last one is under heavy protection. He couldn't take it even if he wanted too."

"So you have no way to lure him out?" Minato asked.

"Regretfully no." There was a look of remorse of the Angel's face.

Sirzches sighed. "Well in that case, the only thing we can do right now is too wait for him to make a move. Perhaps place some extra security in my sister's town there just in case."

"Unfortunately that is all we can do at present." Gabriel agreed with him.

The mood was solemn for several moments until Serafall changed the subject. "Well now that we come to a conclusion, how about we enjoy the match?"

* * *

Though Minato really wanted to sleep, he couldn't deny that he was somewhat curious as to what Devils were capable off, so he stuck around until the end of the match.

Sirzches left directly after the game was over.

The whole thing in Minato's opinion was...disappointing to say the least.

Peerage vs Peerage.

Minato thought it would be a game of strategy in this case, he couldn't have been more disappointed.

Sure the game took a lot of time, and with the Devil's technology and magic, he could easily see everything, including the discussions of both teams. Rias played the role of the calm leader well.

But only in image.

The so called plans she came up with was incredibly disappointing. She assumed everything would go the way she planned it too and did not make any backup plans in case things went wrong.

Ambushes? Matching opponents with the right compatibility? Not a single one of those things were evident in her planning.

The worst thing of all however was that all the combat was done head on. This wasn't a strategy game, this was no different than a series of duels.

What was even more disappointing was Raiser's peerage. They were literally dumbasses of the highest order. They made Raynare look like a genius. They literally walked about one by one into enemy territory without planning.

Rias's group consisted of herself, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Asia and Issei. That wasn't even half the numbers of Raiser's group.

However individually they were beyond the Phenex's peerage.

Minato observed the many different strengths they had, and it further lowered his opinion of them.

Rias had nothing but pure power. She only knew how to fire blasts of energy using the power of destruction.

Akeno was the same as Rias, but used lightning instead.

Kiba was a good swordsman, but that was all.

Koneko only knew hand to hand combat.

Asia only knew how to heal.

The last member of the group was the only one who impressed Minato. Hyodo Issei. As a pawn, his role was to carry the team to victory. He boosted the power of his team while being able to fight as a brawler.

Literally the weakness of both peerage was obvious. Versatility.

Everyone of them only knew how to do one thing and one thing only.

All except Issei.

At the end of the match, Rias had lost.

For all her power, she was unable to defeat Raiser's regeneration.

"Well I guess this was to be expected." Gabriel spoke up.

"What would you know?" Serafall shot her a dirty look. "You guys don't have rating games."

The Archangel innocently smiled at her. "That maybe true, but I have enough combat experience to know that Rias Gremory had no chance because she did not have any real experience in rating games, and that she obviously did not plan ways to negate his regeneration despite it being the greatest obstacle there was."

Minato sighed. "So when's the wedding?" He asked.

"A few hours from now." The female Maou turned away from the Archangel to reply.

"That's good enough. Is there a way to talk to Sirzches in the mean time? There's something I want to ask him."

"Uh...I suppose there is, but probably later. He's busy at present."

"All right then, let me have a word with him, because there's something I really need to talk to him about."

Serafall decided to change the subject. She noticed that the boy was somewhat in a rush to leave and wanted him to stay. "By the way Mina-tan, mind if I ask you some stuff about the game?"

"Hmm?" He was curious. "What about it?"

"Could you give me your honest opinion about it?"

His boss spoke up at the same time. "I too would like to hear about it."

"I want to know as well." Raynare voiced out her request too.

He sighed but nevertheless answered. "To be honest, I found the way both sides fought this match to be really pathetic. Rias did not do enough planning, she was too direct in her approach, and for a game that was supposed to be about strategy, all she and her peerage did was fight head on. The same thing with Raiser, what I saw wasn't a strategy game, but a series of duels. I won't say more about Rias as it's her first match, but Raiser was definitely an embarrassment. He relies too much on his regeneration thinking himself to be unbeatable. One day that ego is going to cost him."

Harsh but true, none of them could argue with his words.

"Was there any memorable moments then?" Gabriel asked.

"Only one." He nodded. "And that was when Hyodo Issei transferred power to Kiba. It was the first sign of teamwork I saw. Akeno's bombardment doesn't count as she was only able to do so because her teammates held the enemy in the gym, and the only reason they were able to do so was because individually they were stronger than them. Had Raiser sent more members to fight Issei and Koneko then, the attack would have failed and the three of them would have been overruned.

"Next question then, out of the many evil pieces, which one do you consider to be the most valuable?" Serafall asked.

His answer caught them off guard. "The pawn. Because sadly the rook, knight and bishop from what I seen so far, are one trick ponies. They automatically grant you different strengths and weaknesses. Meaning, once you take one of those pieces in, anyone who knows what piece you are can easily guess your strengths and weaknesses and come up with ways to combat it. I'm sure there are some exceptions, but most of the group from I've said is probably true. The pawn is the only one who can choose what to be and whenever it wants to be if the conditions are right. Which makes it harder to plan for them."

"What about the Queen piece?" Raynare asked then.

"Even if you had the strength of the Knight, Rook and Bishop, if you don't have the skills to exploit them all, you are no different than a single piece individually. Akeno Himeji was a good example. Despite being a Queen, all she could do is cast lightning. A one trick pony anyone?"

The Seraph and Maou were mildly impressed by his reasoning, while the Fallen Angel was in awe. Clearly the boy in front of them has had a lot of combat experience, otherwise he could not have pointed out the flaws so easily.

"Last question then!" Serafall eagerly stated. "Who in your opinion deserves to be called the MVP of the match?"

"Asia Argento." He instantly replied. "She was the only one who kept to her original role in supporting the party. She kept Rias standing even after she kept getting trashed by Raiser continuously. The others only knew how to fight head on directly without true teamwork. I would have rated her higher had she learnt to at least defend herself."

No one said anything for several moments. Tactics was one thing, but the way he replied to the last question showed that he was really good at reading people as well. The one who broke the silence was surprisingly Raynare who somehow managed to voice out the thoughts of the two superior beings next to her. "Damn...you are scary."

* * *

A marriage between two of the most well known households was sure to attract attention. Many had received invitations to the wedding.

However at present, no one was thinking about such a thing.

The reason was simple.

The most beautiful woman of Heaven and one of the four Seraphs was sitting at a alongside Serafall Leviathan, along with a human boy almost as powerful as them.

There was a Fallen Angel there as well, but as she incredibly weak compared to them, no one paid her much mind.

Everyone muttered questions to one another softly wondering why such people were there.

The many male Devils could not stop staring at the ArchAngel, while the female half was looking at her in jealousy.

"Do you two mind if I get some food?" Minato asked.

"Why do you even need to ask?" Raynare replied.

"The ceremony isn't going to start for a while, so go ahead." Serafall pouted. "Though Mina-tan is an idiot for not offering to get for me as well."

Gabriel shot her a dirty look. "You are old enough to be his grandmother, you don't need someone to wait on you."

"It's called being polite." Serafall smirked at her rival. "Besides, isn't that a gentleman should do?"

"Do you even need me to help you with it?" The boy asked.

"What's wrong with helping a girl?"

Minato could see where this was going and decided to defuse the situation. "Serafall, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Off course Mina-tan." She eagerly replied.

"Do you considered yourself an accomplished and independent person?"

"Yes I do!"

"Good." The boy stood up. "Then as an independent person, and a Maou, you shouldn't need someone to wait on you." After saying that, he walked away.

The female Maou looked on at his back in shock, realizing that she had been played.

It took everything Gabriel had to not laugh at her. "I'll take it you are nowhere close to even convincing him to join you."

"Like you have the right to say that." Her magical girl rival glared at her.

"Oh but I do." The woman placed one hand over her impressive chest and said. "I managed to talk with him and learnt some things about him."

"I don't suppose you'll tell me."

"As an Angel I shouldn't, but I will. I managed to find out that he had two friends. The first was Thanatos of the Greek Fraction, the other was a demigoddess, but he didn't say the exact identity of the latter."

"So why are you telling me this?"

Gabriel shrugged. "I want to help him. I've seen people like him. He's suffering from something that happened in the past that involves the supernatural. He acts like everything's fine, but that couldn't be further from the truth. If left alone, he'll eventually lead himself to self-destruction."

Minato's boss turned towards Raynare who shrunk under her gaze and asked. "Can you tell us anything about him?"

"He-he…" The Fallen Angel was having trouble speaking under the pressure of her gaze, but she nevertheless preserved. "Never talks much. He always bullies people, takes joy in screwing people's lives."

"What can you tell us about his social life?" Serafall asked.

"Virtually none existent. He has no friends, no family or at least any that I know off." Raynare paused for several seconds as she realized something. "But now that I think about, the only times that he ever spoke seriously when he's not screwing people over, is when he's talking about his past friends and family. He doesn't shut up about them. But here's the thing, he once said that he was similar to Rias Gremory."

This earn the attention of both woman.

"What do you mean by that?" They asked in unison.

She shrugged. "I'm not too sure, but I think he once said that he had a group of friends that followed him in a manner similar to the way that Rias Gremory of her peerage."

"Do you know anything about them?"

She shook her head. "I once asked that, but he didn't reply."

Both ladies had a solemn expression. Those words the Fallen Angel spoke off easily gave the impression that he had lost everything.

It was at this moment did the boy returned.

"Hey guys I'm back." Minato casually said as he held two large plates full of food.

The amount easily left Serafall gaping at him in shock.

Gabriel placed one hand over her shoulder and said. "Don't be surprise, he eats nine people's worth of food at my cafe everytime he comes."

"That's not very much compare to what he normally eats for a full meal. That guy can eat up to sixteen people's worth of food by himself." Raynare couldn't help but speak up.

"I got a fast metabolism, what can I say?" Minato shrugged as he sat down and started eating, completely ignoring the looks people was giving him. "By the way, I'm not used to seeing you so quiet, normally one of the two of you would be throwing about stupid remarks right about now."

"Hey!" Both Seraph and Maou yelled at him.

Minato ignored them and continued eating. Realizing that he was now only focused on eating, the two sighed before taking a drink of the wine there.

The boy looked up from his meal and smirked when he saw them doing so. He then said something. "The two of you denied my words together, and now your drinking together, you really are similar to each other."

"Putooh"

Both Serafall Leviathian and Gabriel spat out their drinks while coughing. They beat their chest while trying to catch their breaths. The statement made them feel like they had been punched hard in the stomach.

Raynare sighed. She wondered how long she'll live following someone as crazy as Arisato.

* * *

Eat, eat and eat. It was all Minato did before the ceremony started.

Surprisingly he didn't see the groom or the bride until the last minute.

He watched from a distance as Raiser made his way down towards the altar, with Rias Gremory following in hand. The former was so happy, that he didn't even realize that he had walked past the bluenite.

The ceremony proceeded as a normal wedding ceremony would...at least until it got too near the ending. Just before the groom and the bride was too kiss, Hyodo Issei crashed it with Sirzches Lucifer himself appearing out of nowhere before offering a suggestion of a duel between a dragon and a phoenix which was widely approved.

Minato however had other plans.

Standing up from his seat, he took a deep breath before calling out towards Raiser in his loudest voice possible. "Hey Yakitori! Remember me?!"

Everyone there immediately turned towards him. The groom to be in particular looked towards him and paled. "You-you…" He pointed one finger at him while stuttering.

"I saw your match earlier! That was just plain pathetic. You haven't learnt a damn thing since our last meeting. I was hoping for a rematch since I trashed you with ease last time, but seeing that you're still the piece of garbage from before, I can clearly say I lost interest in fighting you already." He then turned towards Rias. "Oh and Rias, congratulations is something I shouldn't be saying, but as I came to laugh at you, why not?"

He then sat down ignoring the looks everyone was giving him.

Deep down Raiser was pissed. No he was beyond that.

Not only did the boy who humiliated him some time ago appear before him again, he even had the nerve to brag about it, and this time round, where there were hundreds of others around him to do so.

The worst part was that he couldn't deny it, not when there were many witnesses there who saw the first trashing he got from him.

The frustration and shame began to overwhelm his senses.

Thankfully there was someone to take his anger out on.

The individual who dared to challenge him head on. The pawn of Rias Gremory, and wielder of the legendary Boosted Gear.

Hyodo Issei.

Yes. This boy wasn't much, but he was the only one around.

Because of that, the boy would have to be one to feel his wrath.

"Raaagghhhh!" With a loud primal roar, an explosion of fire far exceeding anything he had done earlier on during the rating game burst forth.

Even though Sirzches Lucifer couldn't be hurt by such a thing, the sight before him brought a chill down his spine. The fight between Hyodo Issei and Raiser Phenex would determine his sister's fate.

Before hand, he knew that Issei had received several artefacts meant to combat Raiser. He was confident that it would work especially with the Phenex's nasty habit of looking down on others.

But now…

Minato had completely gone and screw the plan over by forcing Raiser to fight at full power from the very start.

The crimson hair Maou looked towards the bluenite who was sitting down while smiling innocently while muttering something softly which he was able to hear only because of his senses.

_Minato:2 Sirzches:0_

* * *

**So yes, Minato is really playing with fire here. He's trolling the most powerful Devil of Hell and on purpose.**

**Minato isn't stupid. He suspects that Sirzches actually has plans for him in the future, and won't just agree with his request to transfer him out, so he decides to screw his plans over by forcing Sirzches into a position where he will owe him. Sirzches may suspect his actions, but in a place with countless witnesses, another Maou and an ArchAngel, he can't just do something reckless without there being any form of consequences.**

**Points to note…**

**1) Minato has brought up the issue of the Kokabiel to all three sides and alongside Gabriel has explained how the issue links the three fractions together. This in turn will hasten Volume 3 and 4's storyline.**

**2) Minato proves that he's actually far more perceptive and wise then people give him credit for. This impresses Serafall and Gabriel, but also worries them as he proves himself a capable tactician who can spot things even they might have overlooked.**

**3) Minato doesn't like it when others try to take advantage of him, so he will repay them but screwing their plans.**

**Question Time…**

**1) The Excalibur issue...I never did understand how a few swords can start a war. Someone wanna explained how it can be done?**

**2) If say Minato decides to actively actually help the Angels and the Devils, by calling the two Maous and Gabriel to a meeting before he leaves and then he shoves the perfected Excalibur(Seven shards fused back into one) in front of them and say…"Here just take this damn sword and use it to get of that asshole." Before leaving. What would the three of them think?**

**3)I think MInato being neutral doesn't mean that he can't have friends and all. If I wanted to get him to interact more with the three factions, and not just Gabriel and Serafall or Raynare, what would be a good way to do so?**

**On a side note…I finally posted up my original story. I posted it on Fictionpress and on Spacebattles. Writing original fiction is far harder than Fanfic. I could use some advice to those who are willing to give it a shot. **

**I'll post a link on my profile page.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I had nothing better to do, so I started on this chapter…woot I'm getting good, all this in one day.**

**On a side note, I owe nothing…**

**Before anyone says anything about how this chapter seems off, or how one or two things are wrong, I just want everyone to take note that I haven't touched the novels for months.**

* * *

Despite his easygoing image, Sirzches Lucifer was no fool. He was a very capable person who hid himself behind a mask of idiocy at times. While acting without a care in the world, he set things up for a final confrontation between Issei and Raiser in an attempt to save his sister from a terrible fate.

Minato however on the very spot a few seconds after he put his plan into action threw a wrench into it by playing on Raiser's pride to force him to fight Issei at full power.

This wasn't going to be much of a match even with the tools that was provided to him.

"Hrraaghh!"

"Yaaaahhh!"

Near the altar where the wedding was to take place, a fierce battle was taking place. Hyodo Issei was wrapped in crimson armour with green gems embodied over it. Whereas Raiser was covered in powerful flames that threatened to incinerate all that came close to him.

The two traded blows repeatedly in the air. Each attacked that was launched sent waves of power scattering about. At first glance, it would appear that they were equal, but that wasn't the case.

The power Hyodo Issei used was called Balance Breaker, and it was something that he could only hold for several moments. The moment it wore off, his defeat was guaranteed, unless he managed to use his tools properly.

Sirzches glanced towards the boy who was sitting in a safe zone some distance watching the fight between the two with mild interest. The Maou couldn't help but wonder if his plans regarding him had been discovered.

Such a thing shouldn't be possible, but the way Minato threw a wrench into his plans proves otherwise.

* * *

"What's wrong?! Is that all you got?!" Raiser's loud boisterous voice echoed throughout the entire altar and it's surroundings as he pounded away at his opponent.

Many people watching the fight were mildly impressed with the ferocity and power that Raiser was displaying. Granted the sight of the legendary Boosted Gear was something to be impressed by, but considering it's reputation, they had expected more from it.

The sight of Raiser actually taking things seriously and showing everyone just what he was capable off was sadly, more noteworthy.

Many people hated that guy simply because of his arrogance, often thinking that he had things easy mostly because of his bloodline and family fortune.

Now however, they had another reason to hate him.

The asshole was a fucking prodigy. Everyone knew that Raiser Phenex never bothered to train himself, he was content with what he had and so he never worked hard. Even without doing so, he managed to win Nine Rating games, and suffered only two losses. Both of the latter was only because he took pity on the opposing team and so he forfeited.

If this guy was already so powerful despite not having any real training, one could only imagine what he would be like had he been willing to work hard.

"Hmm...so this is what he's capable off. I might have to raise my opinion on him, even though it won't be by much." Minato hummed to himself.

Sitting next to him, Raynare couldn't help but ask. "I know you have great powers and all, but if he keeps reviving no matter how many times he gets blasts or cut down or beat down, wouldn't it be impossible to defeat him?"

"Not quite. It is common knowledge that regeneration can be overpowered." Gabriel answered the question. "Though the amount of power require is staggering at times, which means it can be very hard to do so."

"At present, I can think of perhaps only one or maybe two that belongs to the youngest generation who might stand a chance against him, and even then, they can only beat him through raw power alone." Serafall agreed.

Minato snorted. "What a joke. Everyone's making such a big deal about it." He then looked around and noticed the looks the three ladies were giving him. Even without saying a word, he could tell that they were curious about why he said such a thing, so he sighed before saying. "Before I explain, I want to know, who here has heard about the Norse God of Light Baldr?"

"I have." Both the Seraph and Maou said in unison. The two quickly looked at each other afterwards, unable to believe what they just did.

Thankfully the only guy there wasn't in the mood to mess with them. "Well they said that Baldr was originally someone who couldn't be hurt by anything because of what his mother did. He was so confident that he literally asked everyone to throw whatever attacks they could at him."

"Yes, I heard about that tale as well. Apparently Loki the God of Evil saw a chance for mischief and used his Baldr's blind brother to throw a spear of mistletoad which killed him." Gabriel spoke up.

"The reason why that was possible was because Frigg assumed that mistletoad was harmless from the start and so she ignored it." Serafall continued from Gabriel's words.

Minato nodded. "And that is the same case here. Everyone is captivated by how useful Raiser's regeneration is, that they never even realize that there's actually so many loopholes regarding it. Had they exploited it, they could easily score a win against him."

"Uh…" Raynare was the one most surprised by his words. "What-what are those loopholes you mentioned?"

"I can think of seven different ways to beat Raiser that doesn't involve using excessive force." Her trainer bragged.

"Would you care to show us Mina-tan?" Serafall suddenly asked in a giggly voice.

"Yes, seven is a lot, I too cannot help but be curious." Gabriel nodded in agreement.

Minato looked back and forth between the two while smirking. "You two speak in unison, you two agree with many things, and you two even finish the other's sentences. Like it or not, it's extremely hard to say that both of you aren't similar."

Immediately two sets of hands hit the table as both Seraph and Maou stood up while yelling at him. "I am nothing like her!"

"Oh?" He raised his eyes. "Now you two are acting in unison as well."

"Urgh…" Both ladies looked at each other dejectedly for a moment before slumping back into their seats.

"Wow, you just crushed their spirits." Raynare commented. "Someone should put you in a high ranking position. You could whip anyone into shape. From a strangers a point of view, they would assume that you just made a Seraph and a Maou your bitch."

Both elder woman glared at the young Fallen Angel with such intensity that if looks could kill, Raynare would have died several times over.

"Been there done that." He brushed her suggestion off. "Trust me, you'll find life sucks when you are stuck listening to the issues of people around you, especially those your juniors."

It was at this very moment did Issei's armor suddenly break off and vanished in red dust, forcing him to revert back to his original form.

The sudden decrease in power caused him to lose control of his body and made him crashed onto the ground. Raiser took advantage of the moment to finish him off.

From high above, he wrapped himself in a huge amount of flames before diving downwards in an attempt to finish him off.

Anyone with half a brain could see that this was no longer a fight, this was going to be a slaughter.

Issei barely managed to get out of the way in time before the area he was in was blown up. The shockwaves sent him rolling across the floor. His opponent pursued him. Still covered in flames, the Phenex cocked his fist back hoping to finish him off in one strike.

Just when the distance was but a few meters away, Issei suddenly threw several items that he had stashed in his hands. It was a set of veils of holy water.

It looked as if it was about to collide with Raiser's face, but at the very last moment he suddenly twist his body violently causing the attack to miss entirely.

Many people applauded Raiser for dodging that surprise attack, however a few of them felt their spirits broken.

Sirzches believed that his sister's fate was now sealed.

Rias Gremory felt like her world was coming down on her, maintaining a tiny a shred of hope that Hyodo Issei could still pull of a miracle.

The peerage of Rias Gremory like their master felt their spirits break when one of the trump cards used had failed.

Raiser looked at the liquid flowing from the shattered veils and shivered. Even he knew that while not enough, holy water would still cause him a lot of pain while weakening him at the same time.

* * *

"It's over." Minato muttered to himself. His interest in the match had faded away. "Hyodo Issei lost his only chance because he was too inexperience."

Both Gabriel and Serafall nodded sadly. If Raiser had been the same arrogant cocky individual he was eight hours ago during the rating game, perhaps the boy could have stood a chance.

"Isn't this partially your fault? Raynare asked. "Even someone like me can tell that he's only this pissed off because of what you said. Though I'm sure that Issei probably has other weapons as holy water alone can't beat him."

"But now that Raiser's seen that Issei isn't afraid to play dirty, he'll probably not fool around. Though him being pissed off is more likely to be the case." Her trainer and caretaker replied. "I'll admit that what I did was a dick move, but seriously, was I supposed to just stay put and play the role of a puppet?"

All three ladies looked at him demanding to know what he meant. As Gabriel and Serafall were used to commanding people, they had a suspicion to what he was talking about. However given the way he had led even them around, it was possible that their assumptions could be wrong as well.

"Sirzches Lucifer didn't just invite me to apologize for the trouble Rias caused. He wanted to observe me, to see how I could be used to support his younger sister. He also was looking for methods or perhaps ways to either sway me to the Devils side, or at least enforce my neutrality." Minato said as he rubbed his forehead. "To be honest, the idea was a good one, but the way he executed it was kind of a mess."

"From the tone you are using, I would assume he overlooked one thing." Gabriel inquired.

He nodded before replying. "Two things actually. The first is he invited me even when we never met before. I've heard from Serafall that no human has ever been invited to watch a rating game held by Devils. I'm sure there are many other humans who were troubled by Devils, so why am I the only one who gets to be the exception? If he wanted to apologize only, he wouldn't have needed to use such an extravagant method. The most obvious reasons I can think off is that he wants to show to me that Devils are not too different from humans and that joining them isn't as bad as I think it would be."

"What's the second thing he overlooked?" Serafall asked.

"The timing." Minato rolled his eyes while speaking out sarcastically." I mean it's one thing to invite me to a rating game, but to so on your SISTER'S match? Oh yeah… I'm sure there's NOTHING suspicious about that. Had he done this about say a month earlier or so where I had time to integrate myself with the Devils society, I might not have realized it."

Even though there was a chance that Minato could have been wrong and that Sirzches really wanted to simply apologize, the way he said those words coupled with the reasonings he gave made it hard even for Serafall who knew the crimson Maou to argue with.

Besides, she too was guilty of that particular idea he mentioned.

"You're playing with fire here Arisato-san. Sirzches Lucifer is the most powerful Devil in the whole of Hell. Even if your power is nearly or perhaps even equal to Serafall and me, it still can't match him." Gabriel sternly warned her employee.

"If this was just about him, he wouldn't mind. But to put his sister into the equation…" Serafall shook her head. "Even I'm afraid to think what he'll do."

"Ah...if he's as powerful as you say, even I don't think I can take him in a fight, but as long as I know what makes him tick it's safe to say I know the line of where I can where I cannot cross." Minato confidently said.

Turning his attention back to the match, the teenage boy could see that it was coming to an end.

Tired of beating Issei down with his fists, Raiser started to use his power over fire to launch destructive waves of fire down onto him one after another in an attempt to roast the boy.

He continued to do so repeatedly until one particularly powerful blast struck Issei's body head on and threw him high into the air before he landed hard onto the pavement.

Minato let out a sigh as his hands reached into his pocket and from it, he pulls out a gun.

This causes the three ladies sitting with him to panic. Several other Devils there notices his actions and begins to panic as well, including Sirzches Lucifer who could only stare speechless. Many thoughts of him doing something stupid like further messing things up by shooting someone with crosses their minds, but his true intentions however scares them beyond words.

He brings it up towards his forehead instead.

"What are you-"

"Arisato-san!"

"Wait don't-"

The boy wraps his finger around the trigger and smiles as he mutters a single word. "Trafuri…"

What comes next is the sound of glass breaking followed by a small explosion of light.

* * *

"It's over you bastard. You tried taking something that rightfully belongs to me." Raiser looks down at his defeated opponent who was lying face first on the ground. The flames conjured by the Phenex had burnt him to such an extent that Issei could no longer even feel anything. "You shouldn't have aim for such an impossible task to begin with."

Even though he was no longer able to stand, it didn't stop Hyodo Issei from glaring up at him in defiance. His body may have been broken, but his spirit was still as strong as it always has been. With nothing but his willpower, he forced himself to hurl one last insult at him. "Fu-Fuck you ya-yakitori."

"Tch…" Raiser's expression turns to one of fury as he lifts his hand upwards and summons a swirl of flames above him. No more words was exchanged, Hyodo Issei was going to die here.

"Okay that's enough…" A familiar voice calls out from behind the Phenex boy. A hand reaches from and grabs Raiser's arm from the back. Turning around, Raiser receives a nasty surprise.

Despite the extreme temperatures, Minato Arisato was not affected one bit. The boy looked at him with a tired expression. "Don't you think that's enough?" He asked.

Raiser quickly pulled his arm free and jumped a few meters back. "What are you doing here?! This doesn't have anything to do with you!" He snarled.

"How rude, and here I thought I be nice enough to save you from embarrassing yourself." The newcomer casually brushed his anger aside.

"Embarrass myself?!" Outrage was clear in the pryomaster's voice. "I was the one who crushed this fool who dared to impose on what was originally mine!"

"And that's why you're embarrassing yourself. The only one to receive any real praise here would be Hyodo Issei." Minato gestures to the injured boy who could look at him in confusion. "Anyone here would easily see why he is the real impressive individual and not you."

"What are you talking about?! I am the clearly the winner of this duel!"

The human rolled his eyes, he somewhat reluctant to explain. "Please, even though Sirzches Lucifer called it a duel, anyone with half a brain could see that it wasn't." The boy used one finger to point towards Issei. "This boy here only became a Devil a month ago, yet he was not afraid of fighting for what he believed in. This boy stood up to you even though you were many years ahead of him when it comes to fighting. It was clear that he stood no chance from the start. Let's face it, the way you're acting now, you aren't any different from a thug."

"How-how dare you?!" Raiser screamed as a huge explosion of fire burst forth from within him. Yet Minato only stepped between him and Issei, shielding the latter with his own body. "You-you would compare me to a regular thug?!"

"Why not?" He shrugged. "In fact, let's face the truth shall we? The only real reason you won is because Issei hasn't had time to adjust to his powers unlike you. The whole match was a farce that was bound to end in your victory from the start."

Murmurs of agreement echoed throughout the building. All who were watching could not find fault with Minato's logic.

"You see, everyone agrees. That's why they want to watch Issei's growth, so just let the kid go." Though it sounded like a simple request, Raiser knew not to trust his words. "I mean now there's really nothing stopping you from marrying Rias, though at present I can't help but wonder something. Are you alright with this?"

"Alright with what?!"

"I mean everything with what I just said. Think how others sees it. Two lovers of Rias Gremory fighting for her, but one was blessed and the other not so much. If the former were to win a fight for her hand in marriage, what would everyone think? They wouldn't be impressed, in fact they would look down on him for not having the guts to fight on the same level as his opponent."

"Urgh…" Raiser growled in anger finally understanding what Minato was doing.

He was relying on the public for help. His words and explanations would change the views that everyone who had watched the duel would have. He would turn the whole world against him. He would leave him in a position where he couldn't do anything but accept his subtle demands.

If he were to marry Rias now, he would be publicly shamed and disgraced his family by acting as a coward. The only way for him to be accepted properly would be for him to defeat Hyodo Issei after he had mastered his powers.

"Very well then." Reluctantly he gave in. He looked at Issei as if he was no more than a disgusting fly. "We shall set another date where we will duel for Rias Gremory's hand in marriage. Next time round however, expect no mercy."

With a huff, Raiser Phenex turned around and walked away.

He may have won the battle, but the war was far from over.

* * *

**Important notes...**

**You know, to be honest, I think I'm getting off track.**

**As a crossover, the more I write, the more...pressure I feel at times. **

**Which is why I want to announce to everyone ahead of time. I'm going to stop writing this story soon.**

**The furthest I'll go is either to the end of the Kokabiel Arc, or the end of the alliance meeting.**

**Anyway...on a side note…things to take note off…**

**1) Minato has cracked somewhat. He does NOT like being treated as a pawn. Despite wanting to be neutral, he keeps getting shoved into issues that disrupts his daily life. He's going to keep trolling people left and right, and does things in ways no one expects until he gets what he wants.**

**2) Minato has started on Raiser's character growth even if he doesn't realize it. He made the asshole less of a dick and less cocky even if only a little. It was why he defeated Issei here.**

**3) Minato allowed Rias some temporary form of freedom as a means of trolling her. If he wanted to save her, he could just challenge Raiser himself, but he won't do that.**

**Well since I'm about to quit this story some time in the future, I'll at least ask some important questions that I always had trouble figuring out.**

**1)At present no one knows how Minato's powers work, as it's completely unique to them, how would they value it?**

**2) If someone were to leak that Minato's power level at present is a shadow of former self, even though it's already safe to be classified as Seraph or Maou level, what would be their reactions? I'm sure disbelief is one of them, but they will be some others who will believe it.**

**I'm talking back when he had the Universe Arcana.**

**I was watching a VN known as Fortissimo where the main character obtains ultimate power after going through a battle royale, but doesn't know how to use it properly until the end. Because of this he nearly gets killed by the villain until he opens his mind and realizes how badly he was using the ultimate power.**

**Saying that all the limits he thought he had on his power? They actually did not exist to begin with, all of it was in his head. Bounded by what was known as common sense.**

**In this case, think of Minato with the Universe Arcana, but this time his mind is fully open. He literally once held infinite power. Power beyond even the Gods. If anyone ever discovered evidence of something like this, what would be their reactions?**

**A small request...**

**At present I'm still working on my original novel, I could use some advice on improving it. The link's already up on my profile page. Writing original stories is far harder than I thought and could use some help.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I owe nothing. **

**WARNING: THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET STRANGE, BECAUSE OF THIS, YOU MIGHT FIND YOURSELF GETTING...TURN OFF BY THIS STORY SOON. JUST A WARNING IN ADVANCE.**

* * *

"Oh come on it's not the end of the world, so stop bitching about it." Raynare cheerfully said as she ignored the dark and gloomy state of the members of the Occult club. "So you had your ass kicked, it happens to everyone."

Everyone in the room glared at her, but she didn't mind them as she proceeded to rub salt into their wounds. "I mean it's quite possible that Issei might have lasted longer had Arisato-san not provoked Riser earlier on. He probably didn't mean to do it. I mean it wasn't as if there was a certain red hair Devil who tried making a fool out of him, what was he supposed to do other than to return the favour?"

"Will you shut up already?!" Issei lets out a loud angry roar as he slams his hands onto the antique table and stands up.

Were this any other time, Rias would have scolded him for damaging one of her prized possessions. The president of the Occult club knew that she had did Minato wrong by excluding Raynare from their training trip, but never would she imagine that his revenge would take such a form.

To say that it was devastating would be a huge understatement.

The woman's freedom was only going to last for a short period of time. No doubt Riser would return soon for another duel. Issei's only hope of beating him was to master his Balance Breaker which was far from an easy task.

Another issue he had to overcome first was his injuries. Even with Asia's healing powers, the time needed for his recovery will take several days at the very least.

This will eat away at their much valuable time left.

"Hmm...I suppose our president is partially to blame for the mess she got herself into." Akeno innocently spoke up.

"I wouldn't say that." Raynare had a lot of issues with Akeno Himeji, mostly because she could sense her dislike for Fallen Angels. However she could not deny her sense of humour at times. "From what I heard, Arisato doesn't know who he is more pissed at. A guy who tried to used him and failed, or a girl who lied to him."

"Oh my what a difficult choice."

Rias sighed. Even her peerage members knew that her earlier decision had been a bad one. In a bid to train Issei mostly, she decided to take away his biggest distraction and fear which was Raynare.

She completely overlooked the possibility that the said girl would return to Minato and complained.

"You know Arisato-san said something interesting regarding your rating game with the Yakitori. Can you take a guess at what it was? It was something you had overlooked. The key that would have allowed you to win back then." By now the Fallen Angel was having a lot of fun taunting the group of them.

"What is it?!" Issei eagerly asked. A large part of him blamed himself for not being more useful in his first and second fight against the Phenex. Knowing that there was a way to bring him down but failed to do so only made his shame worse.

"Hmm...what to do?" Raynare hummed as she placed one finger onto her lips. "I mean I don't feel so comfortable around you people. You leave people who you are supposed to be responsible for alone when they needed help."

"Please tell us Raynare-san!" Asia who was silent the whole time suddenly spoke up. "I know you are angry, but please forgive us."

The Fallen Angel smirked at how innocently the nun was asking her. "Well since you ask so nicely, I'll quote what I heard from a conversation he had. She coughed to clear her throat before speaking. "_I found the way both sides fought this match to be really pathetic. Rias did not do enough planning. For a game that was supposed to be about strategy, all she and her peerage did was fight head on. What I saw wasn't a strategy game, what I saw was a series of duels."_

Every single word there only served to make the Occult Club members feel even worse, but she didn't care. Raynare continued to speak. "I heard him call all of you one trick ponies. You hide behind a good reputation, but in reality most of you are all style and no substance. I can't believe I was actually afraid of any of you in the past."

"Ara, ara, someone seems to have forgotten their place." Akeno's tone may have been innocent, but the way she smiled at Raynare with her eyes closed easily told otherwise. It was common knowledge there that underneath a fake graceful and beautiful personality, Akeno Himeji was secretly a closet pervert who was into S and M. "Would you like me to remind you?" She raised one hand and generated lightning.

"Forgotten no…" Raynare smirked. "It's the opposite, I see remember now that you guys weren't so big, and that I really didn't need to bow my head to people of your level. I should be grateful that you gave me a roof to stay, but that's about it."

The Fallen Angel wasn't afraid in the slightest. She was confident that she could easily take her if she needed too.

One week under Arisato had opened her eyes to many things she had overlooked before. Her powers which she once hated and looked down upon, became something she came to love.

"Besides, I did promise Arisato-san something in return for helping me, and it does concern you." Raynare chuckled as she summoned a spear of light in one hand. "He requested that I make it clear that we don't like being made fools off."

The two women stared at each other.

Akeno being the type of person she was would take any chance avaliable if it meant being able to torture someone. Surprisingly, Raynare was quite similar to her in that aspect. It was just one of the few reasons they hated each other.

Before either of them could take action, the main door was kicked open and Minato Arisato walked in without a care in the way while wearing a blank expression.

"Arisato-san!" Asia was happy to see him. Even if he didn't care much about her or her friends, the boy still saved her and brought Raynare to the right path.

"Yo." He lazily replied to her as he walked towards the girl who annoyed him the most and placed one hand over her shoulders. "Before you rip Akeno's head off, I need to pass a message. Rias, be ready to be on your best behaviour. In three days time, there's going to be an important meeting between the Angels and the Devils that will be taking place here."

"What did you say?" Rias was stupefied. She was experiencing so many different emotions, each trying to lead her to do something different and stupid. It was already a miracle that she didn't attack him on the spot.

"I said there's a meeting between the Angels and the Devils in three days in your school. Now goodbye." After saying that, he spared Raynare a glance. "Okay you can resume ripping her head off."

The boy then walked out of the room.

"Ah wait Arisato-san!" Asia quickly ran after him.

"Asia!" Issei called out to her. When she didn't listen, he followed her as well.

Raynare simply shrugged. "Shall we take this outside? I don't want to get a complaint about breaking property."

* * *

"If you want to talk, there are better places to do so. At present I have somewhere to be at." Those were the first words Minato Arisato had for the two Devils who followed him out of the Occult club.

"Ano-Arisato-san…" Asia meekly began, but he cut her off.

"I'm not listening at present. The past few days have been heretic thanks to your president and her brother. Now I'm more focused on getting what I want back."

"What you want?" Issei couldn't think of what Minato couldn't get if he were to put his mind to it. The boy was way above him in almost every aspect. Skills, power, general knowledge and even socializing with people.

"A peaceful life. Some rogue Fallen Angel is causing trouble here for the Devils and the Angels and more importantly me. So the two sides are putting aside their differences this once. I'm acting as a go between delivering messages." Minato didn't really like the job, but it was a lot less tedious than having to actually fight someone.

"So are you meeting someone now?"

"Yeah I'm meeting my boss. If you want to see her, I don't mind. Just make sure not to cause any trouble, if she blames me, I'm going to nuke you and your entire group of friends."

Issei gulped. Seeing how he screwed everyone's life over, he was certain that was no lie.

Taking out his phone, Minato keyed in several buttons. "Here I just messaged you the address of where I work."

Seconds later, Issei's phone rang.

Both Issei and Asia looked down at the message that was received. When they looked up, Minato was gone.

"Bastard, he really doesn't care about anyone."

* * *

It was easy to get away from Issei and Asia. When one learns to lead others around so well, they eventually learn to get away from them as well. All it took was one simple moment of distraction for him to do so.

While the two were wondering where he was, the boy was making his way towards the exit of the school. On his way out, he took out his cell phone and sent another message to someone he really needed to talk to.

Before he did that however, he had one more stop to make.

His house.

* * *

There are many things that Gabriel is capable of tolerating. She could tolerate stress, pain, long working hours and more. One thing she couldn't tolerate however was stalkers and a certain Maou who for some reason was eating away at her store.

"I'm surprised you haven't grown fat with all the cake you been stuffing yourself with."

Serafall was like a kid in candy land. "Oh be quiet! So-tan always bullies me at home, always saying I eat too much. What's wrong with a girl enjoying her sweets?"

"Moderation would be nice." The Seraph wouldn't admit that she actually was envious of the way her self-proclaim rival indulged herself.

The Maou smirked as if she noticed something. Taking a pause from the cheesecake she was eating, she pointed at Gabriel while holding her fork. "Yes, you should know this best."

The only female Seraph of the group looked at her innocently for several moments as her mind tried processing the meaning behind those words. When she did, immediately her face flushed red. "What are you talking about?! Are you calling me fat?!"

"Why are you denying it so strongly? Could it be you're worried about your weight?"

"Uhhh…"

"Don't be." Serafall lowered her hand and pointed at the Seraphs massive breasts. "It's clear where all the extra fat went too."

Gabriel however did not understand the dirty meaning behind her actions.

The other Angels who were serving under Gabriel could only watch in mild amusement as the two bickered about as if they were close friends.

They did not know how their relationship turned from supposedly bitter enemies/rivals to best of friends. Though they suspected that Minato Arisato had something to do with this.

He was the only one who dared to screw around with the two of them anyway.

"Mou...your no fun at times. Even So-tan gives out a reaction whenever I tease her like that." Serafall pouted.

"Well I don't get what you're saying." Gabriel was completely clueless. "Anyway, do you know why Arisato-kun asked us to meet up when we have an official meeting in three days?"

Serafall sighed. "It's probably because he doesn't like Ria-tan's brother."

"You mean Sirzches? Is he still angry about what he tried to do?"

The Maou nodded. "It seems Mina-tan is the type to not forgive so easily."

"But on a side note, he is fair to all who treats him normally." Gabriel mentioned. "Maybe if you weren't so obsessed with trying to get him as a member of your peerage, he would treat you better."

"I still offered him a normal job."

"I don't think giving a human a job where they could be killed easily is considered normal." Even the Archangel wasn't that dense. "Besides, I think he likes to do simple things."

To their surprise, Serafall wasn't the one who replied to it.

"Simple is the best." Minato announced as he walked in while carrying what appeared to be a bag which practitioners of Kendo often carried their weapons in. Without asking for permission, he took a seat in between the two woman.

"Arisato-kun, I didn't know you did kendo." Gabriel eyed the bag. "Though if I maybe so bold, is what you're carrying really a bokken?"

The boy huffed in mild amusement. "I'm not surprise that a Seraph would see through it so easily." He looked around for several moments before sighing. "Look, can I have your word that you won't let this information go out to the public and only to the bare minimal people you can trust. I already have enough unwanted guests in my life."

The two ladies look at each other for a moment before nodding.

"Fine.:." Minato sighed as he took of the bag and unveiled it's contents.

* * *

It turns out Rias Gremory had underestimated Minato once again. The weakling that she and her club members were able to push around before was now easily fighting on par with her peerage members and two of them as well.

In the courtyard of the school, a barrier had been invoked to prevent innocent people from making their way into the crossfire by mistake.

At present she watched as Raynare fought evenly with Kiba and Koneko. She claimed that she was saving Akeno for last since she hated her the most.

"Is that all you got?! I can see why Arisato thought you to be pathetic!" The Fallen Angel laughed as she dragged a halberd around in circles effectively kicking up a storm of dust and debris.

"Kuh." Koneko grunted as both her and Kiba's vision were completely obstructed.

The two didn't dare to charge in head on for fear of getting hurt.

"Get down!" Kiba suddenly shouts as he dashes in front of her and blocks a powerful spear of light with his sword. It managed to knock him back several feet.

"Oh? I guess your senses aren't so bad." Raynare chuckles as the dust storm fades away due to her stopping her actions. The ground surrounding her had been completely broken due to the way she dragged her weapon through it. "Come on then, let me school you in why you lost to the Yakitori."

Seeing a chance Kiba took it, he sprinted towards her, but as he was only a few meters away, the boy suddenly tripped on the broken ground. He landed in front of his opponent.

"Here's one." Raynare lifted her Halbred up which turned into a warhammer before she brought it down...hard.

Kiba barely managed to roll away in time to prevent his head from being splattered. It didn't stop her from kicking away though.

"You guys only know how to charge at people. When we saw the rating game, both Arisato-kun and I noticed some things, but when we voiced out our opinions, I realized that he spotted a lot more errors compared to me. Still one thing we both noticed was how badly you guys suck at defense." The light hammer reformed into a whip she slapped it onto the ground to test it out before she swung it at Koneko who wrapped it around her arm. Though it burnt through her wrist. she persevered and yanked at it sending the Fallen Angel towards her.

Raynare only smirked as she leapt over the mascot of the Occult club and created a long chain of light which she used to wrap around the little girl's throat before she pulled on it causing the light to burn through her throat.

Koneko attempted to pull the chain apart, but Raynare reacted first. Summoning another chain from out of nowhere, she wrapped it around her hands and legs and pulled, this forced the young girl into a humiliating position with all her limbs spread out.

"Hrrahh!" Kiba lets out a cry as he conjures up two swords and comes charging at her.

Though he is faster than her, his opponent doesn't flinch as she lifts her hand up and summons a giant warhammer.

"Dumbass." She smirks as she slams the warhammer downwards and the explosion easily blasts Kiba away. The boy ends up rolling against the dirt some distance away.

"Now where were we?" The Fallen Angel giggled as she bend downwards Koneko's ear and licks it sending chills up the girl's spine. "Oh yes, we noticed that all of you were the...how should I say...screw defense, give me more ways to hurt people type? Oh and an overreliance of Asia's sacred gear."

Looking around, she sees Kiba getting up, but she doesn't mind. Summoning up another whip of light, the girl strolls gently behind Koneko and lifts it upwards in a position to strike.

"That's enough!" Rias cried out. "You made your point already."

Raynare turned towards her and pouted. "Aww...that's too bad. It was just getting to the good part."

Inwardly Rias huffed. She knew that the Fallen Angel while telling them of their weakness was screwing with them. She wanted to brag about how much better she had it off with Minato as compared to them.

It wasn't bad enough to have only one troll bothering them, now there were two. And the latter happens to be into S and M like Akeno. She was sure that Rook or no, Koneko was really going to suffer had she not stopped the match.

"All this started because I just couldn't resist looking him up." She sighed.

Akeno who was standing next to her smiled innocently. "Ara but isn't it your fault Buchou? If you weren't acting the yandere part than perhaps-"

"I am not a yandere!" Her face was almost was red as her hair as she strongly denied it. Like it or not, many people had taken the yandere part seriously.

* * *

"Arisato-kun...where...may I ask...did you...get this?"

There weren't many times when Gabriel was made speechless, but the sight in front of her definitely did.

"I-I-" Serafall was unable to form any proper coherent words. She too had no idea what to say.

"It's something I use to wield long ago. At present I'm not using it." He shrugs.

On the very table in front of them was Excalibur. A perfected version of it. Something that was definitely impossible. Yet the proof was right in front of them.

"I'm here to discuss business with you. You can relay my message to Rias's brother, I just didn't feel comfortable around him."

Serafall sensing a chance for mischief suddenly smiled. "Don't feel comfortable around him? Than what about me?"

"Between the three of us, you are too...much of an idiot to be concerned about."

The Maou's good mood was shattered instantly. "Mou, I think you're an even bigger bully than So-tan."

"Whatever. Anyway speaking of her, I think this also concerns her."

Immediately Serafall's mood took a drastic turn. No longer was she acting like a child, but rather a sensible ruler and sister. "What do you mean by that?"

"I've been thinking, how does a sword lead to a war? The answer? It doesn't. It's what the user does with it that matters. Kuoh doesn't have an Excalibur fragment, so what's he doing there?" Minato sighed as he took a sip of his coffee before resuming. "If you think about it from that manner, what Kokabiel plans to do next is obvious."

Gabriel's eyes widen in terror. "You mean he's going to-"

"Kill either Rias or Sona with the weapons, frame Heaven and the Angels for it and bring about another war. Yeah, it would totally work." The boy chuckled. "Were it not for this sword over here."

*Bang*

The table was broken instantly as Serafall slammed both hands onto it without warning. "That does it! I'm going over to Azazel and beat and the whereabouts out of him this instant!" She declared as she stood up.

"Oh no you don't!" Gabriel stood up as well. "You are not going to be the one to break the peace treaty...even if you are the most expected person in all of Heaven and Hell to do so."

"Don't stop me Gabriel. I'm going to have a talk with that pervert and you can't stop me!"

As soon as she said that, a familiar voice replied from behind her. "Let me try."

Immediately afterwards a pair of hands was wrapped around her waist.

"Eh?" Both ladies turned to see who was responsible for it.

Minato without a care in the world gave Serafall Leviathan...one of the four Maou's in hell a suplex.

"Gaboo!" Serafall cried out as her head slammed into the floor.

"There, now settle down and listen to the rest of what I have to say." Minato wiped his hands.

"What…" Gabriel starred with her jaws dropped. The human had just hit a Maou without any hesitation. This was something that could be considered suicidal to many people.

"Mou…" Serafall moaned as she awaited her vision to clear. "Mina-tan is so horrible. Even So-tan doesn't hit me like this."

Minato smirked as he crossed his arms. "I should probably teach Sona to be more assertive than."

"Please do. It would be nice to have someone smack some sense into her." Gabriel nodded in approval of his suggestion.

"Though I feel sorry if that were the case. I mean a Maou getting smacked around by her own little sister is quite embarrassing. It would easily make headline news."

Serafall pouted as she stood back up. "Enough already."

"Yes, as fun as it is imagining Sona beating her sister up, I think it's best if we get back on topic." Gabriel's attention was back on the main topic. "Arisato-san, what were you going to say earlier on regarding the Excalibur and how Kokabiel's plans were foiled?"

"Ah yes. From his plans and activities so far, there can only be one way to start a war, and that is to use the Excalibur fragments to kill either Rias or Sona. The idea is sound and might work if I didn't have the proper Excalibur." Striking a relaxed pose, he proceeded into explaining why. "If word got out that the Excalibur was still perfected and never broken in the first place, then everyone would assume that the pieces he stole was fake and even if the assassination had gone through, everyone would automatically look to the Fallen Angels and this would give both Angels and Devils a reason to team up against them."

"So instead of a fatal three way war, we only get a war with an alliance against the Fallen Angels who would likely lose." Gabriel understood his reasoning.

"That's not all I have to say though. Such news obviously won't be taken seriously without proof. The most we can do within a few days is to spread rumours about it and hope it reaches Kokabiel's ears along with the Angel and Devil meeting."

"Why would you want him to hear about it?"

"It's the time limit he has left to accomplish his goals. If the meeting is made, the alliance formed, and Excalibur revealed, he would have nothing left as leverage to begin a war." He confidently answered.

Both ladies were completely silent. There was much to consider. Surely his plans wouldn't go as smoothly as they think it would, but at present, he had a plan and they didn't.

Also, how were they supposed to deliver the news that a stranger and a human boy of all things had a completed Excalibur? The more they thought about what he had done, the more disturbed and intrigue they felt regarding him.

"Now then…" Minato stretched his hands. "Today's my day off, so I'm going shopping."

* * *

**I should really thank some people for reminding me of what a sword should be used for...cutting people. **

**There's not much in this chapter, other than Minato setting the stage up so that the events of book 3 and 4 happen much earlier.**

**Next chapter is a slice of life chapter and is an original one. I figured that it was time for Minato to finally have some time off to his own. Oh and to interact with the DxD cast.**

**Things to note…**

**1) Raynare screwing the club over by showing off what she learnt with Minato while giving them critique about the ways they fight to rub salt into their wounds.**

**2) Minato explaining a method to force Kokabiel up quickly.**

**3) Minato giving Serafall a suplex to calm her down.**

**4) Minato having a perfected Excalibur. There are bound to have people saying this is impossible as a certain Hero has the last fragment, but the reasons they all give all come from DxD side.**

**So far in the reviews, NO ONE has even looked at the personaverse side of things, If they looked closely, apart from the hidden dungeon, there is one loophole that allows Minato to acquire a perfected Excalibur. It will be explained, but not yet.**

**Questions…**

**1) I have some trouble gauging the Occult Club's power, or more specifically Issei's power.**

**Like in volume 1 to 3, Issei is what level of power, volume 4 to 7, what level is he? Then Volume 8 to 11 and so on. He's fought Fallen Angels, other Devils, a God(Though this one doesn't really count as it was Thor's hammer that did the work) and heroes. With all the change of shift of opponents, I'm having trouble comparing them to Minato who is about Maou or Seraph level.**

**2) Secondly I mentioned that Minato is at max level (No universe Arcana), but I can't help but feel that it's a good move to make it so after seeing the fusion moves of Persona 2. I think I want to make Minato a person that despite having a lot of power, still hasn't unlocked his full potential yet. **

**Basically he's trying to mix and match powers to create more unique spells.**

**Is this a good idea?**

**3) How would the Khaos Brigade try to recruit him if they knew of him, and how would Orphis talk to him I wonder. The latter is more of what I'm interested in.**

**4) This is more of a joke question, but I wanted to make a relationship similar to Sirzches and Grayfia when it comes to Minato and those around him, so I was wondering, just like how Grayfia whips her husband by dragging him around, can anyone think of ways to punish annoying people around him?**

**I might settle this part before I quit.**


	17. Chapter 17

**This is the last time I'm going to be updating for a while since in Novemeber I'm going to have some important things to do. This is a short chapter, so it doesn't contain much information.**

* * *

"So...why are you following me around?"

"I have some free time, besides I'm curious about what you're into too."

Minato couldn't help but sigh as Serafall danced around him. The two of them were wandering the streets of Akihabara in search of something the boy wanted.

"So where are we heading to?" The Maou was like a child as she darted back and forth. Her Mahou Shoujo outfit didn't attract attention in a place like Akihabara. Though her childish appearance coupled with large breasts attracted the attention of many perverts.

"Two stores." Her companion didn't say anything else.

Serafall merely hummed a tune as she followed him. There would be time to talk later on. For now, she was more interested in acting like a normal girl.

Eventually the two arrived at a toy shop.

"Ara…" Serafall smiled in mild amusement. "I didn't think you were the type to come to a place like this."

"Everyone has a hobby. Yours is just plain obvious." Minato led the way.

"Mou...what's wrong with flaunting what you like?"

"Nothing." The two made their way to a stand where many action figures were standing. Minato eyed a specific one.

It was a green humanoid figure covered with feathers with a pair of wings growing out of his back.

Serafall looked down at the name of the product.

"Neo Phoenix Ranger R." A few seconds later she suddenly burst out into fits of laughter. "Oh hahahahaha! Mina-tan...You...you are actually into this kind of things?! Hahahaha!"

Minato looked at the price before sighing. "68000 yen...long way to go." He bailed his fists and growled softly. "Damn you Neofeather man."

Ignoring Serafall's laughter, the boy took the figurine and headed towards the counter.

"Hi there, is it possible to reserve this model in advance?"

The cashier there shook her head. "This place is a first come first serve basis sir. No can do."

Minato sighed as he put the figure back.

By than Serafall had stopped laughing, though she was still grinning like an idiot. "Who would have thought you would be into things like this?"

Her expression changed to one of surprise when the usually emotionless boy smiled. "I've been collecting this stuff for some time. A friend of mine introduced me to this series back in my old school. Often we spent the weekend mornings watching the show. Because he was too young to work, he often failed to buy the merchandises when it came out."

"Mina-tan?" Serafall was caught off guard by the sudden change in topic.

"In a manner of speaking I wasn't too different from the other Otaku's in school, the only difference was my taste."

Without saying anything else, he walked past her and out of the store.

Serafall looked at the toy for several moments before she shrugged and followed him out.

* * *

Raiser Phenex was not in a good mood.

Twice did the human Minato Arisato make a fool out of him. The first one wasn't so bad as not so many people were there to see it, but the second one was horrible beyond words as it was broadcasted.

At present he couldn't even step out into public without being badmouthed.

"That asshole." He growed as he tightly clenched his fists together.

Raiser did not know how to dispel the bad rumours, but he knew one thing that would make him feel better.

* * *

"You really are an Otaku!"

"That's what I've been saying." Minato sighed at how silly his companion was acting. In his hands was a drawing block and a pencil. "I don't believe I ever lied to you before."

The two of them sat at a fountain. Minato was drawing while Serafall observed his work.

"I have to be honest though, my opinion on you has changed somewhat after seeing you accompany me." Minato without looking at her said so.

Serafall couldn't help smirk at his words. "Hmm...does that mean that Mina-tan prefers me over that Angel?"

"No Angel bitch like you used to address her as?" He knew she was referring to Gabriel. Recently the two had started to become more casual and started to act more like friends instead of rivals.

"Can't be bothered. It seems these days that woman is too busy with her work. She often never pays attention to anything else." Serafall pouted as she crossed her arms. "I swear she's probably married to her work."

"Humph. She really is the opposite of you." Minato smiled as he continuing moving his pencil about.

"What do you think you know about me?"

He smirked while working. "80% of the time you do as you please, the remaining 20% percent is mostly work. You know when you can fool around, and when you can't. Underneath a cheerful and sometimes childish exterior, you are actually very sharp as proven when you asked about my opinion from the rating game. While Gabriel is a perfectionist, you aim for the main source of the problem to solve it instantly. Whatever loose ends there are, you leave it those in your service to solve. In a manner of speaking, both of you compliment each other."

"Urgh…" Serafall felt a little sick. "I don't know if you're praising me or not by mentioning the two of us in the same sentence."

"I'm praising you and my boss. In a manner of speaking, my boss is like an old friend of mine. She works endlessly until someone drags her away from it. I took her out into society to enjoy the simple things in life, imagine my surprise when I realized that she didn't even know how to eat ramen despite being so old. I ended up teaching her from scratch how to enjoy simple things. I think Sona is similar to her, but at least she has friends at her side."

The Maou couldn't help but smile. "Are you trying to say that Gabriel is completely clueless about anything not work related?" She recalled her conversation about breasts and sizes a while ago with the Angel and realized that the idea might be true.

"I didn't say that, but I wouldn't be surprise it that was true. Why don't you take her shopping some time to test that theory?"

"Are you seriously asking me to do that?" Serafall stared at him like he had grown two heads.

"A suggestion, not a request." Minato shrugged as he drew a circle.

"Hmm…" His companion hummed as she kept quiet and resumed observing his work.

It took several minutes, but eventually he sketched out a rough diagram of a beautiful woman.

She was a tall woman with short snow white hair dressed in what appeared to be an elevator attendant attire with many small target boards attached to it.

"Who's this?" Serafall couldn't help but be curious since she never actually met anyone of his friend's before.

Minato put aside his pencil for a brief moment and passed her the drawing. He looked up at the sky, nostalgia was evident on his face. "That's Elizabeth. I'm fairly certain she could easily give you or my boss a run for your money if you were to get into a fight with her." There was brief moment of silence before he spoke again. "By now I'm sure you know that I was friends with Thanatos thanks to my boss."

"Yup, she also mentioned that you were friends with a demi-goddess as well." She cheerfully replied.

Minato pointed at the sketch she was holding. "Well that's Elizabeth, the demi-goddess she mentioned to you."

"Oh?" This further increased her curiosity. "What mythology is she from? I don't recognize her at all."

Minato at this moment took the sketch back from her hands. "Would you be surprise if I took you that there are really more divine and demonic beings in this world that we were unaware off? I know most mythologies have a base of truth in it, but there are some mythological beings that don't even have a myth or at least one that is known."

Serafall's eyes widen at the news of it. "Mina-tan, are you saying that…"

He nodded. "Elizabeth and her siblings fall into that category. Also, just as the Asgardians have Valhalla, the Greeks with Olympus, so does Elizabeth's kind have a home unique to themselves. I doubt you'll be able to find anything if you just blindly search for her since most of the time her kind just stays at home. The only one you might meet is Elizabeth as she has a nasty habit of coming to Earth every now and then."

"What's the name of this home you mentioned?"

Minato shrugged as he stood up. "No point in telling you that. Now if you'll excuse me, I got to go, Neo Featherman R is starting in an hour's time."

"Ah! No fair Mina-tan! You still haven't answered my question!" She stood up and went after him.

* * *

Rias Gremory was not feeling well at the moment. She was all alone in the club room. Everyone of her peerage members had either gone home or were currently resting.

Raynare had done a job beating down her peerage members. The good news was that Akeno took her out at the same time.

"_So that's how strangers feel around her."_ The memory of Raynare moaning in pleasure to Akeno's lightning sent chills up her spine. Because she was friends with her queen and that she had much time to get used to her, she didn't mind her S and M tendencies.

"_Speaking of which, where is Issei-kun?"_

Her pawn and bishop had left after Minato came in and since then hasn't returned.

Letting out a sigh the girl found herself lost at what needed to be done.

Just when she thought the day couldn't get any worse, a bright mythical circle appeared in the center of the room bearing a familiar symbol of a certain family.

* * *

"Why is it every time I deal with one person's issue, another one comes in?"

"We're...really sorry to bother you Arisato-kun." Asia looked away as Minato glared her down.

"Sorry I couldn't help but be curious about your home." Issei sheepishly scratched his head.

Minato no longer cared how people got into his house, all he wanted was them to be gone. "Seriously, do all supernatural beings have nearly no concern for privacy? All I want is to be left alone, and I can't even get that?"

The bluenite was pissed but he controlled himself well enough. Without any concern for good manners, the persona user threw himself onto the couch and with a remote turned on the television.

"If you have something to say, make it quick. It's been a busy day and I don't want to spend more time babysitting people."

Issei looked at him. The pervert was clearly struggling to say something.

Without sparing him a glance, Minato took a guess at what was going through the boy's head. "You want me to teach you how to get stronger is it?"

Both Asia and Issei looked surprised at him for a moment before they answered. "How did you know that?"

He shrugged. "Raynare has a big mouth, she probably talked about some your flaws and all those kind of things before she proceeded to pick a fight with your friends and kicking their asses."

Issei frowned at the memory of when he received a notice from Rias saying that his friends were injured in a scrape with the Fallen Angel and was now recovering.

Though it wasn't all that bad. He learnt that it was mostly because of Minato that she acquired so much power in such a short period of time.

Regular training would never be enough to defeat Raiser and he no one else to turn to for help.

"That's impossible."

Two words shattered his hope.

Minato proceeded to explain why. "In the first place, I don't a Sacred Gear nor am I a Devil, so I have no knowledge about your powers."

"But you taught Raynare didn't you?"

"I only fixed her errors and changed her mind set. Though I can't use her powers of light, I can recognize how poorly she was using it."

"Arisato-kun, can't you help us?" This time round it was Asia who asked.

"No way. I'm a weapon specialist like Raynare, so I could help her to some extend. Issei on the other hand is not, so I can't help him." Minato let out a yawn then. "Now can you two get out of my house?"

As soon as he asked that question, a magic circle appeared between Minato and his television.

"Ah fuck my life." The bluenite sighed.

From the circle, a torrent of flames erupted and a figure stepped out.

Minato looked at him for a moment before he frowned. "First a spoilt princess and now a spoilt yakitori prince. Where did I go wrong?"

"Silence!" Raiser demanded. Though it clearly didn't faze Minato at all. Issei on the other hand tried to take a fighting position, but his injuries caused him pain and so he had to settle for glaring at most.

Looking around, Raiser saw that Minato had guests and smiled. "Ah, Rias's pawn is here as well. Listen up, seeing that I'm gracious, I'll give you one month time to prepare yourself. The next time we fight you better be worth the effort."

"Great." Minato rolled his eyes. "Now can you get out of my house. My show is starting in five minutes. So chop, chop."

The way he was being brushed aside just plain insulting. Under a calm facade Raiser was fuming. He turned his attention towards Minato and opened his mouth.

But before he could say anything, Minato beat him to the punch.

"You best not consider that Raiser. You don't want a third humiliation."

Immediately the Phenex's expression twisted to one of rage. "Silence! You dare to mock me?! I let it slide before because-"

"Because your too damn weak to do anything about it." Minato yawned. "If you want to try and prove me wrong, go ahead."

Pushing himself gently off the couch, Minato stretched himself. Once he was done, he turned to face Raiser and looked him in the eye. His eyes darkening with every passing second sent a chill down everyone's spine there. "By all means, one on one, if you dare."

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I won't update until December or so at the very least, since NANOWRIMO is coming up.**

**Yes I'm writing a story, and I'm still trying to decide between two stories I came up with.**

**What I posted up on Spacebattles was like a prototype, naturally there will be much revision on that.**

**Anyway...questions.**

**1) Anyway this is the first slice of life chapter that doesn't have anything to do with the plot. I want to know something, what makes a good slice of life chapter and how can I improve it?**

**2) I realize one thing, even if Minato has the power to match the best Devils and Angels in spells and techniques, he doesn't have the ability to fly, what are some ways to even the odds? Riding a flying beast is a bad idea for if he changes personas, he's going to fall.**


End file.
